


Legacy of the Shadows: 2267

by MajorLee



Series: Legacy of the Shadows [1]
Category: Crusade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 81,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorLee/pseuds/MajorLee
Summary: A series of extended synopses of a complete 20 episode first season of Crusade using aired episodes, unaired scripts and a little bit of imagination.





	1. War Zone

**Author's Note:**

> The synopses of the aired episodes are slightly modified versions of the ones once posted on the B5 Spoiler Junkies' Page. The page has been gone for many years now, so I had no idea who to contact for their use. No copyright infringement is intended and I make no claim to the work put into creating them. The format used there gave detailed descriptions of the episodes, combined with a few quotes, that I found worked well for what I wanted to do. For the unaired episodes and outlines I kept to the same format, allowing me to give readers an idea of what occurred within them without violating the copyrights of the authors.
> 
> As Crusade fans know, placing the episodes into a definitive timeline is virtually impossible. Therefore I created a timeline that worked best for me and am simply calling it the Legacy of the Shadows Chronology. Whether you agree with it or not, just accept that in this pocket universe, it's official.
> 
> The purpose of this completed first season is two-fold. 
> 
> 1) To give detailed episode descriptions of the unaired episodes, which are virtually impossible to find anywhere else online.
> 
> 2) To use as the backstory for a continuing saga of stories I wanted to write, continuing the Crusade arc into the future. The first of these stories, LotS: Casualties of Darkness, has already been written and will be posted very shortly.
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I've put together and I look forward to hearing any and all comments!

**War Zone - (January 2** **nd** **, 2267)**

 _Written By: J. Michael Straczynski_  

**EAS PHOENIX**

On one of the decks of the Explorer-class ship, the crew watches an ISN broadcast report about the Drakh attack on Earth. The first officer, Lt. Matheson, is trying to break up a large fight among the crew. The _Phoenix_ is on its way back to Earth, but the Mars-born crew members are attempting to mutiny. They don't think that what happened to Earth is their problem. They refuse to go back, not wanting to become infected. Matheson stands his ground. The mutiny leader, James, calls upon others to join him and the fighting resumes.

The mutineers fight their way to a corridor where they come upon Captain Matthew Gideon, who is flanked by ship's security. James orders Gideon to step aside, they're taking the ship and he can't stop all of them. 

> **Gideon:** No, all I have to stop is you. You're the mouth. If you can't take me, you sure as hell can't take my ship. You get past me, she's all yours.

James pulls a large wrench that was stuffed in the back of his pants and swings it at Gideon. Gideon easily avoids getting hit and quickly puts down the leader. He asks the other mutineers there is anyone else who would like to try to take his ship. Wisely, no one steps forward.

A bloodied Matheson and the rest of the loyal crew join the others in the corridor. Gideon addresses them all. He tells them that they are alive because of his command. Are they going to fall apart now? Do they think he's going to let them get killed? He orders them back to their stations, promising to forget their mutinous actions.

The crowd disperses and the unconscious James is dragged off to the brig. Gideon tells Matheson he did the right thing. This whole thing with Earth has everyone in a panic. Gideon receives a message from the bridge. They're entering Earth space. The _Phoenix_ jumps back into normal space and Gideon and Matheson move to a window to see what's happened.

They are shocked to see the extent of the damage. The Earth is no longer the vibrant blue we all recognize. It's covered with a dingy, sickly brown haze. A debris field of EarthForce, Interstellar Alliance and Drakh ships hangs in orbit.

Gideon is in his quarters watching ISN. The reporter lists the casualties at over 240 destroyers lost, the death toll is estimated at 6000-7000 killed in action. President Luchenco has called for a week of planetary mourning for those who died in the battle. Special distinction is given to Captain Anderson of the _IAS Victory_.

Matheson stops by to see if Gideon's learned anything more. Everything is a mess on Earth, they're trying to figure out what to do next. The only thing they know about the Drakh is their name. Some EarthForce ships are still in pursuit of a few enemy ships that got away. Gideon wishes he were still on a destroyer. The _Phoenix_ was designed for exploration, not combat. Matheson says there was nothing they could have done. The battle was over with before they even jumped. That's not good enough for Gideon.

Gideon asks about the mutiny leader. Matheson tells him the doctor checked him out and he'll be fine. The doctor thinks Gideon should put the attempted mutiny in his file, but Gideon refuses. The man was just scared, who could blame him. Gideon put him down and that was enough. Matheson doesn't think James will be that merciful. His father is a high-ranking official on Mars. He would bet that the man called his father as soon as he woke up. The political situation between Earth and Mars has always been sensitive. Striking a crew member like he did could get himself brought up on charges.

Gideon begins to protest, but is interrupted by a call from the bridge. New orders have come in. They are to proceed to Mars. Matheson gives Gideon a look. 

> **Gideon:** Mars? Did they say what they want with us?  
>  **Bridge:** Not us, sir. You.

The _Phoenix_ jumps into hyperspace. 

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

Surrounded by darkness, Galen the Technomage holds a small globe. Through it he watches Gideon's ship make the jump. 

> **Galen:** And so it begins. 

**CETI IV SPACE**

A heavily damaged EarthForce destroyer, the _EAS Persephone_ , is pursuing a smaller Drakh ship. The destroyer's comm systems are down and their venting air on all decks. She won't last much longer. Captain Hensen orders a distress beacon to be readied for launch. They continue to fire on the Drakh ship, forcing it down on a nearby planet. The _Persephone_ explodes after launching the beacon. 

**CETI IV - IPX SITE**

The InterPlanetary Expedition site is located on a part of the planet that looks similar to parts of the American Southwest (Arizona or New Mexico). There are a lot of high, redish-orange cliffs with large human-like faces carved into them. Working on one of the carvings is Max Eilerson, the head of the expedition. He sees the Drakh ship crash. Thinking it might be a meteor, space junk or something he can exploit, he sends one of his team to investigate.

At the crash site, something has survived. 

**MARS**

The _Phoenix_ jumps back into normal space. On the planet, Gideon meets with Senator McQuate and Mr. Ames, the military liaison for planetary security. Thinking he was summoned because of the incident with the mutinous crewman, Gideon begins to explain, but is cut off by the senator. McQuate briefs Gideon about Earth's situation. He activates a large vid screen that shows the mayhem that Earth is under. Blind panic has spread and there's mass rioting across the planet. Doomsday cults have sprung up everywhere. EarthGov is in chaos, no one is even coming into work. Why should they? They're all going to be dead in 5 years.

They move out onto a balcony overlooking the Martian landscape. McQuate tells Gideon how some people believe there was once life on Mars. If there was, they left no sign. We'll never know who they were, or what they did. The songs they sang or the stories they told. Mars is a dead world. He can't imagine that happening to the Earth in a few years. Ames tells him that the folks back home are doing everything they can, but the odds of finding a cure in time are zip. They need to look outside.

McQuate continues to say the plague didn't come out of nowhere. Somebody, somewhere, must have come across it before now. Maybe some alien race they've never met can help them. Maybe the cure is buried beneath ancient alien city, forgotten under centuries of sand. They need the right ship and the right person to look for it. The right ship is the _Excalibur_ , the right person is Gideon.

Gideon asks why he was chosen. McQuate tells him that in his time commanding the _Phoenix_ , he's come across more new alien life that any one else in the fleet. There are half a dozen captains commanding Explorer ships, most are either too old or too cautious. Gideon is a dangerous man when he wants to be, and right now they need a dangerous man.

Gideon will take the assignment, but he wants to know if he will be able to pick his own team. Ames tells him some he will and some he won't. This mission is a highly political one back home. They've had to make certain compromises to get the show on the road. There will be a lot of people looking over his shoulder on this. 

> **Gideon:** I understand. Just so we're clear. Once we go, this is my command. I'll do whatever is necessary. If that means turning the entire galaxy upside down and shaking its pockets to see what falls out, that's what I'll do. I'm not subtle. I'm not pretty and I'll piss of a lot of people along the way, but I'll get the job done.  
>  **McQuate:** Do whatever you have to do, Captain. Make sure Earth doesn't turn into this. [he nods toward the view of Mars] 

**CETI IV**

An IPX shuttle flies over the Drakh crash site. On the ground, Drakh warriors wearing full armor fire at the shuttle using energy weapons strapped to their arm and wrist. The weapons are very powerful and the shuttle is blown out of the sky.

At the IPX base camp, Eilerson and his team listen to the shuttle pilot's last call before his was destroyed. There's no way they can contact the company. The atmosphere is too heavily ionized to get a signal out very far, and their transport isn't scheduled to pick them up for another two weeks. Eilerson asks for options. Trace, their remaining pilot, says they only have one option: move out before the aliens come after them. Another team member argues that they don't know the aliens are hostile. They could have thought their shuttle was going to fire on them.

Trace doesn't believe that. The aliens never tried to establish contact or wait to see what the shuttle pilot was going to do. The aliens ambushed him and blew him out of the sky. Where Trace comes from, that's called hostile behavior. The aliens didn't send out a general distress signal. That means they don't want anyone to know where they are. But now that they know the IPX team is there, the aliens will come after them. The hassle of packing everything up is more appealing to Trace than being dead. He suggests they move into some caves they spotted near the cliffs.

Eilerson doesn't care to walk that far and asks about taking their remaining shuttle instead. Trace tells him it only carries four people at a time. It'll take longer and they might be seen. Besides, he needs it. He's going to take it up and see if he can get a clear signal through. Eilerson warns that the wrong people could pick up the signal. It's a good bet the aliens called for help before they crashed, and when that help comes, Trace will be the first thing they shoot at. Trace isn't worried. He has plans for the weekend and being dead isn't one of them. 

**MARS**

McQuate introduces Gideon to part of his scientific team. An archaeologist and a linguist haven't been selected yet. Dr. Sarah Chambers, the medical chief of staff arrives. She's getting pretty impatient. She's been waiting around for a day and a half for someone to tell her why she's there. She has a sister and niece on Earth and wants to go back. McQuate won't allow that. Earth's under quarantine, it's too dangerous. Dr. Chambers doesn't care. She feels she can do more good back on Earth than sitting around on Mars. McQuate tells her she won't be sitting around. He's held off on telling them about their mission for security reasons. He's about to tell them about the mission when an aide rushes in. He tells McQuate that there is a problem. 

> **Aide:** She got away...again.

McQuate excuses himself. Chambers asks Gideon about the mission, he fills her in. A commotion in the corridor draws their attention. Dureena Nafeel is being restrained by several security guards. She insists that she is supposed to be part of Gideon's team. McQuate orders her to be taken back to protective custody. Gideon wants to talk to her. He also insists that Lt. Matheson join his crew. McQuate is reluctant. Matheson is a telepath and there are still some sensitive feelings about that because of the recent war. Gideon won't take no for an answer. Matheson has followed all the new rules for telepaths, and he's the best first officer he's ever have. 

**CETI IV**

Trace takes off in the shuttle as Eilerson and the team head out on foot. 

**MARS**

Dureena is talking to Gideon. She tells him about the Drakh attack on her world. She came to help stop them. She knows more about them than anyone. Gideon agrees and asks McQuate what the problem is. McQuate tells him that Dureena is a member of the Thieve's Guild with a record as long as Gideon's arm. They've been keeping her in protective custody because they believe she has information useful to them. Besides, the presence of a thief may diminish the prestige and importance of the mission.

Dureena proudly admits she's a thief, and a damn good one. If he needs to get inside something, needs to get out, tunnel under, go around, go through...she's it. He will be going to some pretty strange places and there isn't a lock made that she can't pick. McQuate can vouch for that. Her world is gone. She doesn't have anywhere else to go. Gideon wants her on the team, but McQuate protests. Gideon tells him Dureena is on the team or he can find a new captain.

Gideon, Dr. Chambers and Dureena are shuttled up to the _Excalibur_. Chambers is amazed at how big it is. The Excalibur is a mile and a quarter long, the most advanced and fastest ship ever built by humans.

Matheson meets their shuttle. Chambers is shown to her quarters while Gideon, Matheson and Dureena head up to the bridge. Matheson thanks Gideon for bringing him aboard. He wasn't sure he's be allowed to join the team. Gideon tells him it wasn't a problem. Matheson is impressed with the ship. The techs are still screwing down some of the nuts and bolts, but she'll do fine. He's set coordinates for the testing area. It's well off the charts so they won't be disturbed.

Matheson asks if there will be any more surprises he should know about. Dureena tells him not now. There was someone who came with her who was supposed to be part of the mission (Galen). She doesn't know where he is now. He disappeared shortly after they arrived. She tried telling the others about him, but no one believed her. If he wants to show up he will - in his own way, in his own time.

On the bridge, the engines are online and they can jump at any time. Getting back to his earlier question, Matheson knows Gideon said it wasn't a problem getting him on the team, and he'd hate to contradict a superior officer, but his status as a telepath must have come up. 

> **Gideon:** John, you know what causes most problems? Ambiguity. Not knowing which decision is the right one. You're the best first officer I've ever served with and I consider you a friend. So there was no ambiguity....and no problem.

Matheson looks relieved to hear this.

The _Excalibur_ jumps into hyperspace, unaware that someone is tagging along. Galen orders his ship, a sleek, black, triangle-shaped vessel, to follow _Excalibur_ into the jump point. 

**CETI IV**

Trace is in orbit waiting for a reply to his distress signal, but none is forthcoming. Instead, the scanners pick up the beacon of the destroyed Persephone. Trace has an idea. If he can grapple onto the beacon and retrieve it, he could hot wire the beacon to the shuttle's system, he'd have enough power to get a signal out.

**EXCALIBUR**

They are about four hours away from the testing area when the receive a signal from Mars. McQuate has new orders for Gideon. They've picked up Trace's modified beacon and _Excalibur_ is to investigate. As Gideon is leaving the conference room, he hears Galen's voice. 

> **Galen:** Hello Matthew. I just wanted you to know that I am here and I'm watching. In case you should need help.  
>  **Gideon:** Who is this?  
>  **Galen:** Have you forgotten me so soon? Sad, but the way of the world I suppose. Expect me when you see me.

The _Excalibur_ changes course for Ceti IV and Galen follows.

Gideon, Dr. Chambers, and Matheson talk in Excalibur's bullet car (internal shuttles used to navigate the massive interior of the ship). Gideon briefs Chambers on what they might find. The Drakh ship was part of the fleet that carried and disbursed the plague. He wants to make sure they're not exposed while checking it out. Gideon leaves Matheson in charge and asks him to find out where the mysterious message he received in the conference room came from. 

**CETI IV**

Trace has returned to the planet. Taking cover in some mountains, he watches the surviving Drakh forces mass and begin to move. They are looking for the IPX team. The entire group is made up of soldiers, Drakh who have been grafted into highly advanced bio-armor including bone-white helmets with glowing red eyes.

The IPX team are hiding in a huge underground city carved out of the rock of the cavern. The city looks very well preserved. 

> **Trace:** Do you always jump to the end of the story like that?  
>  **Eilerson:** Why not? It's the story of my life. I finally find a city like this, intact, deserted for 10,000 years, probably contains hundreds of patents that I can exploit and I'm going to die. I can appreciate dramatic irony as much as the next person, but this is pushing it a bit.

Eilerson is relieved to receive a signal from Gideon. They're coming to help, but can't seem to find their location. He instructs Eilerson to keep the channel open and they'll home in on them. Eilerson warns Gideon of the Drakh closing in on them. Gideon takes care of that with the help of a few fighters. The Thunderbolts blow the Drakh forces off the mountain with ease.

In the crashed Drakh ship, the Drakh leader, Councilor L'Shan, alerts his forces in hyperspace that enemy reinforcements have arrived and will find them soon. He receives an immediate response telling him to be at peace...so are they.

Back in the underground city, Eilerson and Trace meet up with Gideon, Dureena and Dr. Chambers. Eilerson is ready to leave, but Gideon wants to find the ship. Eilerson tries to talk Gideon out of it, telling him that he can show him where the ship is from the safety of the _Excalibur_. Trace volunteers to lead Gideon to the wreck, but Eilerson doesn't think that's a good idea. He's intercepted the Drakh's signal and knows that they are sending reinforcements which could arrive at any time. Gideon is surprised that he could learn their language that fast. He blackmails Eilerson into helping him. He needs Eilerson to translate anything they find on the ship. If he refuses, Gideon will leave him on the planet. Eilerson has no choice but to agree to the terms.

Inside the Drakh ship, Gideon, Dureena, Dr. Chambers, Eilerson and a squad of soldiers from the _Excalibur_ slowly make their way through the ship looking for computers or anything that can help them figure out what they're up against. Eilerson finds what he believes to be a working station, but that turns out to be a food processor. When he punches a few buttons, a brown liquid pours out onto his feet. Chambers doesn't detect any sign of the virus, but recommends they keep their breathers on anyway.

The Drakh ambush the team, pinning them down. Dureena manages to sneak around behind them and plant an explosive that kills most, if not all, of the Drakh warriors.

Above the planet, the Drakh fleet has arrived. Matheson contacts Gideon, who orders fighters launched and a killing zone established. He just got the _Excalibur_ and would hate to lose it his first week on the job. Trace volunteers to take Gideon back to his ship. Gideon orders Dureena and the others to continue searching the ship. He's certain the Drakh were protecting someone important and wants whoever it is to be found. Eilerson is not happy.

On his way out, a Drakh steps out of the shadows behind Gideon and is about to fire, but is taken down by what looks like yellow bolts of lightning. Gideon turns and sees Galen. 

> **Galen:** I told you.... I will be here when you need me.

Galen vanishes. In another part of the ship, a dense fog rises up from the floor around Dureena, Eilerson and the others. It will help hide their numbers from the Drakh. Dureena smiles, knowing this development clearly shows that Galen is there.

Back in the wreckage, Eilerson and the Excalibur's crew continue moving through the ship. Another Drakh steps out behind them and is killed by Galen's yellow lightning. Galen's image disappears again. They finally find Councilor L'Shan attempting to hide himself in the shadows, and Galen shows himself to Dureena.

Around the planet, the _Excalibur_ fights a heated battle, but is more than a match for the Drakh forces. Finally, only one more Drakh cruiser remains, but it intends to ram them. _Excalibur'_ s forward guns are out of commission, so having no other options fire the main guns, effortlessly destroying the Drakh ship. Matheson gets a signal from the team on the planet that they've captured the Drakh captain. Gideon calls the team back to the ship.

As the shuttles all return to _Excalibur_ , Galen takes his ship elsewhere, veering off from the group.

Later, in the brig, Gideon listens as Eilerson translates Councilor L'Shan's statement. Basically, the Drakh considers himself a prisoner of war and will not cooperate or betray his people or answer any questions. That's fine with Gideon. They have his ship, and after studying the delivery system, they'll know how the Drakh handled the plague without contaminating their own crew. Then they can contain it themselves. As for the prisoner, there are a lot of people on Earth who will get him to cooperate. The Drakh doesn't like the sound of that. He obviously understands English. Gideon makes sure the Drakh understands that when he's sent back to Earth, he'll be exposed to the same plague the Drakh infected Earth with. In five years, when the Earth dies, so will L'Shan. 

> **Drakh:** And when your world is gone, who will support you? Who will you serve? Who will you be?

The questions are enough to make Gideon leave the room. In the corridor, he meets up with Matheson. He wants Matheson to ask Trace to join his crew. He also wants Eilerson on the team. He's a pain in the ass, but they need him. Matheson tells Gideon they tracked the source code of Galen's message to a planet not far from their present location. The planet means something to Gideon - he almost died there nine years earlier. He flashes back to that time. He was floating in space in an EVA suit. Above him, a fleet of ships like Galen's moved away from him. He begged them not to leave him. A shadow passes over him and he turns to look at whatever it is. Gideon snaps back to the present and has Matheson set course for that sector.

In her quarters, Dr. Chambers dictates a letter to her sister. As the eldest, Sarah had to look after her younger siblings, especially sister Jenny. Jenny turned out just fine. Now Sarah has to do her part. She'll be back when she's found a cure...and she will find it. She wants to be there when her niece starts her first day of school.

The _Excalibur_ arrives at some unknown blue planet. On the surface, it's night and Galen sits on a rock in front of a small fire. Gideon finds him and sits across from him. He remembers Galen now. He's a Technomage. They use technology to simulate the effects of magic. They were leaving known space and Galen found him after his ship was destroyed. Galen saved his life. 

> **Gideon:** What are you doing here?  
>  **Galen:** I was having too much contact with your kind. They said I was endangering the others...that I risked exposing our hiding place. So...they asked me to leave.  
>  **Gideon:** You've been watching me. Why?  
>  **Galen:** I've been penalized before for helping other people. I've been trying to decide whether or not to risk it again. If you were involved, I would consider it....if you should ask.  
>  **Gideon:** Then I'm asking. With your skills, you could be a huge asset to us. I'd like you to come with me.  
>  **Galen:** What do you want?  
>  **Gideon:** To find a cure for the Drakh plague before it wipes out all life on Earth.  
>  **Galen:** Where are you going?  
>  **Gideon:** Anywhere I have to.  
>  **Galen:** Who do you serve? And who do you trust?

Gideon thinks about that for a moment, but can't come up with an answer. Galen asks again. 

> **Galen:** Who do you serve? And who do you trust?  
>  **Gideon:** I don't know.  
>  **Galen:** Then I will go with you.


	2. Ruling From the Tomb

**Ruling From the Tomb** **-** **(February 15 th  , 2267) **

_Written By: Peter David_

**MARS**

Many Earth ships are in orbit, including the _Excalibur_. On the surface, Captain Elizabeth Lochley is expressing her dissatisfaction concerning the security details of the medical conference she is in charge of. Lieutenant Carr, the head of Mars Security, tries to assure Lochley that she has everything covered, but Lochley is still dissatisfied. While they argue, Gideon approaches Lochley from behind, trying to get her attention. Lochley snaps at him and continues to argue with Carr. The lieutenant is not someone who likes being pushed around. Gideon just stands there smiling, enjoying the show. 

> **Carr:** You wants to talk facts? Great. Fact -- I've spent my entire life here on Mars. Fact -- you are only on temporary assignment as overseer of the conference on the dry planet. Fact -- Mars is not a colony anymore. We're independent. So frankly, EarthForce, Earth and you can kiss my ass!  
>  **Lochley:** Who the hell do you think you are?!  
>  **Carr:** Just a dumb cop, but I know this place inside out. Now, maybe back on your precious Babylon 5, you bark orders and everyone jumps. But here you're barking up the wrong tree. [to Gideon] Welcome to Mars. [to Lochley] Woof, woof.  
>  **Gideon:** [to Carr, who has stormed off] Hard to believe it was named after the god of war.

Having Lochley's full attention, Gideon tells her he was supposed to report to her upon arrival. She apologizes for snapping at him. He understands. He tells her that he has Dr. Chambers on the _Excalibur_ preparing her keynote speech and wants to make sure security measures are airtight. It doesn't help to get caught up in territorial squabbles. He hopes that some good comes out of the conference, but in the meantime, it's putting a collection of easy targets all in one place for any nut with an agenda. He'd rather be out looking for a cure instead of on Mars talking about it. Lochley is not interested in territorial squabbles either, and promises that Chambers and all the other guests will be safe.

In a deserted area, a man is attacked and stabbed to death.

 ******EXCALIBUR SHUTTLE**

Trace is shuttling _Excalibur_ crew to the surface for some shore leave. Now he has Eilerson and Dureena as passengers. It's his 11th run today and he's starting to feel like a yo-yo. Trace offers to escort Dureena around Mars. Dureena says she doesn't need an escort. Neither men are listening to her and start arguing over who would make the better escort. Eilerson grew up on Mars and thinks he should be the one to show Dureena around. They continue to argue until Dureena, fed up with their foolishness, grabs their ears and tells them she doesn't need an escort.

**MARS**

Lochley is giving Gideon a run down on the security measures in the auditorium where the conference will take place. There will be cops at every exit and along every corridor, and security scans for every weapon known to man. Gideon apologizes for getting off on the wrong foot. Lochley tells him she didn't want this assignment. She was chosen by the conference organizer, Dr. Stephen Franklin. She wants to find a cure so she can go Earth-side and thank Franklin personally....with a large brick. Gideon says that with so much on the line, he's just being careful. Lochley heard that he was a gambler, not exactly the careful type. 

> **Gideon:** When I have a sense of the odds. And right now, I don't. All these precautions are nice, but--  
>  **Lochley:** Nice? Captain Gideon, security happens to be my middle name.  
>  **Gideon:** That's all well and good, but just in case your last name is breach, it won't hurt for me to double check.

Lochley doesn't have time to be angry. Carr contacts her and tells her they have a situation of the non-breathing kind. Gideon tags along with Lochley.

Chambers is waiting for Gideon somewhere when she is approached by a Frenchman, Dr. Alain LeBecque. He recognizes her as the keynote speaker. From his comments about God and faith, you get the impression that he's a religious man. Chambers isn't, though. She'd rather have faith in science over a being that would let the plague happen in the first place. She's saved from having a drink with LeBecque by Lt. Carr who was sent to find her and take her to Gideon.

In the deserted area, Gideon and Lochley look over the body of the man who was stabbed earlier. A symbol has been carved on the dead man's back. It's the mark of a doomsday cult. The mark is the symbol for infinity bisected by a line. It signifies that nothing goes on forever. There have been a couple hundred of these cults springing up since word of the plague got out. This mark is specific to the worst group of the bunch - the Sacred Omega. They believe that the plague is like the second coming of Noah's flood, that humanity is hopelessly evil and deserves to be wiped out with one divine act of cleansing.

Chambers arrives, and overhearing his conversation with Lochley, figures he's run into this before. He tells her that a friend of his, Captain Mankowsky of the _Furies_ was killed during a mutiny lead by Sacred Omega members among his crew. They won't hesitate to kill if they think it's God's will.

The dead man was Leon Henderson, a viral studies specialist. Lochley takes the opportunity to rub this security breach in Carr's face. She feels this is obviously conference-related because Henderson was an attendee and he wasn't robbed. Carr agrees, but wonders if this could just be a warning of things to come, or an isolated incident. Gideon asks Lochley what she wants to do since she's in charge. Lochley wants an autopsy done off planet so they can keep it quiet. She asks Gideon if Chambers can do it on the _Excalibur_. Gideon contacts _Excalibur_ for a shuttle.

Gideon and Chambers meet Trace in the shuttle bay with the body. Gideon tells Chambers to tell him whatever she turns up, then he'll pass it on to Lochley. While they were talking, Trace looks under the sheet. He recognizes the man. He tells Gideon that Henderson was the reason he decided to become a priest.

Elsewhere on Mars, in what might be a church, LeBecque prays. He begins talking to a female voice in his head. He asks why Henderson was killed. He's not upset that he died, just in the manner he was killed. To die in a "glorious burst of light" is God's wish, not to be butchered like Henderson was. He is upset that no one believes in the voices he hears. He feels that even his allies don't believe and are only using him as a convenient tool. The voice reassures him that being doubted is part of his burden and that he must press forward.

**SHUTTLE**

Trace is piloting Gideon, Lochley, Chambers and Henderson's body back to the _Excalibur_. He's telling the others how he came to know Henderson. Trace used to do scutwork for the Foundationists Church a few years ago. It started out as just a way to make ends meet, but after a while it became more than that thanks to Henderson. Henderson was a healer. Trace swears that sometimes Henderson could cure people just by the way he looked at them. He wasn't a faith healer. He was a real doctor practicing real medicine, but Trace felt there was more to him. God was on his side. Trace was no healer, but Henderson made him think about doing God's work. That's when he started studying to be a Foundationist priest. But then he and God had a falling out. Lochley tries to get Trace to explain his falling out with God, but he refuses. Lochley thinks it might help the investigation and keeps pushing until Gideon stops her.

**MARS**

Eilerson and Dureena are walking through the crowded streets, threading their way through the crowds of humans and aliens. These are Eilerson's old stomping grounds. Eilerson was a sheltered child. His parents and tutors didn't want him polluted by the outside world. But every once and a while, when they weren't paying attention, he would sneak out. The first time he visited this area he was robbed. He lost all of his ID and money. While he's telling this to Dureena, a man bumps into him and steals his wallet. He's totally unaware until Dureena tells him.

Eilerson chases after the thief. Dureena is about to continue her tour, but she changes her mind and follows after Eilerson. Eilerson catches up with the thief in an ally and finds that the thief has friends waiting. He's about to get the tar beat out of him when Dureena comes charging up behind him. She jumps on the leader, knocking him out. The others run away. She retrieves Eilerson's wallet and hands it back to him. back on the street, Eilerson tells her he appreciates her help, but for the record, he could have handled it. 

> **Dureena:** Record it however you like. I'm not keeping a record because I don't care about you.  
>  **Eilerson:** If you didn't care you wouldn't have helped.  
>  **Dureena:** No, I helped because he was a sloppy thief, and I hate to see a sloppy thief win. It reflects badly on the rest of us.

They walk into a bar as he asks Dureena to let him handle the next problem. Just then he bumps into a mean-looking character sitting at a table. Eilerson causes the man to spill his drink. When the man calls him on it, Eilerson gives him a hollow, smart ass apology. The man and his equally large friends stand up. Dureena pats Eilerson on the back. She'll let him handle it.

**EXCALIBUR**

Gideon receives the autopsy report as Lochley arrives. He tells her the man was stabbed to death and the DNA traces indicate that the killer was human, which is about 90% of Mars' population. That's not Lochley's concern at the moment. 

> **Gideon:** Really? What is?  
>  **Lochley:** You and your attitude. You know what you are?  
>  **Gideon:** Ruggedly handsome?  
>  **Lochley:** A control freak.  
>  **Gideon:** Can't I be both?

Lochley feels that Gideon maneuvered her into bringing the body up to the _Excalibur_ so he could control the investigation. When she asked for the autopsy reports, she was told that all information had to come through him. He also stopped her questioning of Trace. He's interfering in her investigation. Gideon tells her the murder occurred on the planet, and so are the people who could interfere. The fact that the _Excalibur_ hasn't been sabotaged and blown out space weeks ago proves that there are no doomsday cultists among the crew. Can she say the same about Mars? Obviously not, but she still doesn't appreciate getting cut off at the knees back in the shuttle with Trace. Gideon doesn't see the relevance of pushing Trace. We all have traumas in our past. They don't all have to be dragged out. In his opinion, they would all be better served if she would concentrate on finding leads to the Sacred Omega. In the interest of maintaining harmony, he will allow her to question anyone on the ship. In that case, she wants to question Trace. Gideon tells her he's not on the ship. He's on shore leave.

**MARS**

LeBecque is walking the streets when he sees Trace. He ducks out of sight so Trace won't see him as he passes. LeBecque talks to the voice in his head again. 

> **LeBecque:** Jeanne....him too? Bad enough Henderson had to die. He wasn't even from Earth. Why should he have to pay for their sins? And now him?  
>  **Voice:** Trust in God, hope in God. If you have good hope and faith in Him, you shall be delivered from your enemies.  
>  **LeBecque:** Yes. Delivered. Delivered in a blaze of glory by the weapons, the weapons that we found with God's grace.

Underground, in the cult's hideout, we see the man who stabbed Henderson sharpening a knife while sitting on a crate of weapons and explosives. Many more crates are stacked around him.

**EXCALIBUR**

Gideon is talking with Matheson. Matheson tells Gideon that he looks troubled, or at the least preoccupied. He asks if Lochley would have anything to do with it. Jokingly, Gideon tells Matheson he read his mind. Not realizing Gideon was using a figure of speech, Matheson begins to apologize. Gideon tells him he didn't mean it literally and asks how he knew about Lochley. Matheson tells him that, as big as the ship is, gossip travels very fast. Gideon tells him it's nothing serious, just a conflict in command styles. The problem is not that they are different, it's that they are exactly the same. Therein lies the conflict.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Lochley catches up to them in the corridor. He introduces her to Matheson, who she barely acknowledges. She's just returned from Mars and hands him a data crystal with a detailed report of their investigation to date. She tells him Lt. Carr was rather obnoxious about doing it so she would appreciate if he took the time to read it. Since the opening ceremonies for the conference begin at 20:00 hours, she thought he would like to be current. 

> **Gideon:** I'm sorry Carr is giving you a hard time. She seems rather... [he glances at Matheson] ...well, hard to take. And considering I have a junior officer present, good form would suggest that you refrain from making the obvious retort.  
>  **Lochley:** [biting back a smile] Very well, then. Out of good form. I, uh, wouldn't want you to think I was going easy on you because of your alleged rugged handsomeness.

He tries to apologize, but she cuts him off. She tells him they are running out of wrong feet to get off on. He says they both have been running ragged and maybe they'd get along better if they got out from under everything. He suggests having dinner in his quarters. She agrees to dinner, but in her quarters. After she leaves, Matheson looks at Gideon. 

> **Matheson:** Rugged handsomeness?  
>  **Gideon:** [pauses] It's a code word. It's part of the investigation.  
>  **Matheson:** [not believing it for a second] Of course.

**MARS BAR**

Eilerson has made some new friends. He's sharing a table and drinks with the mean-looking guy and his friends, telling jokes. They all sound as if they've had a little too much to drink. Trace walks in and comments to Dureena about Eilerson's new playmates. She tells him it's easy to make friends in a bar. Just buy them a drink and their yours for life. Trace, flirting with Dureena, asks her how many drinks it would take to make her his friend for life. She tells him no way. He tells her she could at least give a guy a chance. She did that once, which is why she doesn't now. Eilerson tells Trace to cheer up, it's a party. Next thing they know Trace and Eilerson are in a contest to see who can out-drink the other. Dureena is not impressed. 

> **Dureena:** Gods, I am drowning in testosterone.  
>  **Eilerson:** Well, luckily for you, you're equipped with floatation devices.

**LOCHLEY'S QUARTERS**

Lochley and Gideon are sitting down to dinner. Gideon is pleased with her choice - shrimp and chicken lo-mein. He tells her that she is now officially his new hero. She's not sure if she should be flattered. She asks who was his old hero. 

> **Gideon:** Truthfully? John Sheridan.  
>  **Lochley:** John Sheridan. No kidding.  
>  **Gideon:** Were you ever under him? [Lochley chokes on her drink] You okay?  
>  **Lochley:** Fine. Fine, thank you. Um, under him?  
>  **Gideon:** On Babylon 5. You served under him, right?  
>  **Lochley:** Oh, yes, yes, I was under him there for a while. Actually, he, uh, preferred it that way.  
>  **Gideon:** Ah, what a life he's led, huh? Soldier, statesman, president, forging the Interstellar Alliance. Some people treat him like a religious figure. Still, I suppose he puts his pants on one leg at a time, right?  
>  **Lochley:** Uh hm. [under her breath] Oh, yeah, and backwards in the dark sometimes.  
>  **Gideon:** What?  
>  **Lochley:** Matthew? Matt?  
>  **Gideon:** Matt's fine. Liz?  
>  **Lochley:** Elizabeth. Matt, may I be blunt?  
>  **Gideon:** That's a trick question, right?  
>  **Lochley:** Well, your technique with woman is, uh...well, piss-poor based on what I've seen. Should I take that as a sign that you haven't been involved with many?  
>  **Gideon:** It's been sporadic at best. The life, the career. I mean, I don't have to tell you, right? You're probably in in the same boat, too.  
>  **Lochley:** Oh, yeah, exactly. Well, you know, except for the time that I spent married.  
>  **Gideon:** Married? You're telling me that some guy actually managed to land you? Got you to lower your defenses enough to commit and then he let you get away? God, he must be the biggest loser in the galaxy.  
>  **Lochley:** Oh, major loser. They don't come any bigger.  
>  **Gideon:** Loser have a name?  
>  **Lochley:** John Sheridan.

Gideon spits out his drink. Lochley laughs. 

> **Gideon:** Had to wait till I took a drink, didn't you?  
>  **Lochley:** It seemed only fair.

Gideon starts laughing too.

**CULT HIDEOUT**

LeBecque is arming a bomb (the timer is set to 666). Two followers watch nearby. The bomb will be enough to destroy everything within a mile. After he send the followers on their way, he begins talking to the voice in his head. He tells her that he is afraid of martyrdom. The voice tells him so was she. Fear of the fire made her deny hearing the voices. Her voices told her that in recanting, she would be damning herself to save her life. So she took back her false confession and wished everyone could hear the Lord's voice as she did. LeBecque tells the voice that soon they all will.

**MARS BAR**

It's some time later and Trace is very drunk. He starts talking about the tragedy that made him lose his faith. One day, something terrible happened and he prayed very hard because "they" were innocent and didn't deserve what happened to them. He doesn't say what happened or who he was praying for, but he feels God didn't have time to listen. That tore him and God apart. Nothing made sense anymore.

Pulling himself out of his somber mood, he gets up and pulls Dureena off her stool. He's in the mood to dance, but Dureena resists. She doesn't know how to dance. Trace can barely stand up. He falls back onto a table. Eilerson decides he's going to teach Dureena to dance. Dureena tells him she doesn't want to learn. Eilerson ignores her and changes the music on the jukebox to something more up-tempo. He grabs Dureena and spins her into his arms. Eilerson is a pretty good dancer.

While they dance, Trace stumbles out the door. Outside, the cultists that killed Henderson attacks Trace. The cultist pulls his knife, but Trace manages to knock it from his hand. Trace sobers up enough to throw some punches and defend himself. inside the bar, Eilerson and Dureena continue to dance until she realizes Trace is gone. By now, Trace is pretty beat up and the cultist has recovered his knife. Rushing outside, Dureena pulls her own knife and orders the man to leave Trace alone. The man grabs Trace and puts his knife to Trace's throat. Eilerson warns the man that Dureena means business. Lt. Carr sneaks up behind the man and shoves her PPG against his head. She says she'll give him until the count of three to drop his knife, but only gets to two before she shoots him.

**AUDITORIUM**

Gideon, Chambers and Lochley are chatting. Lochley is contacted by Carr. She tells Lochley they have Henderson's killer. She's going to meet Carr and is about to ask Gideon to stay put, but Gideon beats her to it. He tells her that their problems might be solved but he's still suspicious of any answer that....is too pat, Lochley finishes for him. When Lochley leaves, Chambers comments on how cute it is that they finish each other's sentences. Gideon, acting like he got caught holding a girls hand in the school yard by his buddies, tells Chambers "no we don't", then walks away.

LeBecque is in the crowd. He pulls a little clear, plastic object out of his coat pocket. It's the bomb detonator. He opens it and starts the timer, counting down from 666.

**MARS BAR**

Eilerson gives Trace something for his headache. Carr has finished examining Trace and the dead attacker's DNA. The DNA matches what they found on Henderson. The killer, a Marco Rivera, was a member of Mars resistance. Eilerson didn't know about Henderson so Trace fills him in. Eilerson finds it interesting. What are the odds that, out of all the people at the conference, the same man would target two people who were close? Carr shows Trace pictures of all the people at the conference to see if he recognizes anyone from his days with the Foundationists.

**AUDITORIUM**

LeBecque takes his place as the conference begins. Gideon keeps an eye on the crowd as Chambers is introduced and takes the stage.

**MARS BAR**

Trace picks out LeBecque, only his real name is Andre Sabot. He was a priest in the order. He was with Sabot when the tragedy that made him leave the church occurred. What they saw made Trace leave, but made Sabot have a breakdown. Trace thinks Sabot might have recovered, but then he left the order. Sabot told Trace that he wanted to find a way to make the evil in the world go away. Lochley contacts Gideon and tells him what they found.

Meanwhile, the clock on the bomb is down to 110 and counting.

**AUDITORIUM**

Chambers starts her speech as Gideon spots Sabot. He's surrounded by civilians and Gideon can't get to him without others getting hurt. Trace tells him that he knows Sabot, he's not a murderer. Sabot thinks it's God's will, he's not responsible. It's the people trying to stop God's will (the plague) that are evil. Sabot wouldn't hurt an innocent. They need to make Sabot see them as innocent.

Gideon gets up on stage and interrupts Chamber's speech. He introduces himself and tells the crowd that he has been charged by EarthForce with a difficult duty. He is there to announce that they have woefully miscalculated the viciousness of the Drakh plague. They do not have five years. They have months at best and mankind is doomed. Stunned murmurs fill the room and some people get up to leave. Gideon begs them not to try to break the quarantine to reach loved ones on Earth. The best thing they can do is leave and live out their remaining time as messengers and spread the word that humanity has paid the ultimate price for its transgressions. That we have been judged and found wanting.

Gideon's plan worked. Sabot hears the woman's voice telling them to let the people go. She is satisfied. Sabot is relieved he didn't have to kill or die. He stops the detonator with 18 seconds to go.

**CULT HIDEOUT**

Sabot uses a comm link to call the members together. It turns out the hideout is under a church. One member is angry that they were called back. Sabot tells him the others saw the light, but they may need the weapons some time in the future and they need to move them. Suddenly, security troops storm the hideout. Sabot grabs the detonator and is about to set off the bomb, but Gideon shoots him. Carr is wounded along with several cult members. Lochley check on her, but Carr says she has it covered.

Trace rushes to Sabot's side. He tells the others that Joan of Arc talks to him and might have talked to Trace if he had followed his calling. He wishes everyone could hear it as he does. Sabot dies, hoping that with God's grace he'll see paradise.

Sometime later, Gideon and Lochley are walking through the streets of Mars. Lochley tells him that the conference went well after they managed to scrape all the representatives off of the ceiling because of his speech. Gideon couldn't reach him and didn't want cops running through the crowd. There would have been too much time for Sabot to react. So he just said what Sabot wanted to hear. Afterward, he left and led them to the hideout and the weapons. Gideon can't believe how many weapons and explosives the resistance had. Lochley thinks it would have all worked out faster if he'd let her talk to Trace when she wanted to. Gideon doesn't want to argue about it so he gives in and tells her she's probably right.

She asks how Trace is doing. It's a shame what he was put through with Henderson. Henderson wasn't even supposed to be there. He was a last minute replacement. Sabot couldn't afford to be seen so he had him killed. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She asks him when she'll see him in her part of space, when she gets back to B5, that is. 

> **Gideon:** Is that an invitation?  
>  **Lochley:** It's free space. You can come and go as you please.  
>  **Gideon:** So it's not an invitation?  
>  **Lochley:** It's whatever you want it to be.  
>  **Gideon:** Captain... You are the most double-talking, suspicious, second-guessing individual I have ever seen since the last time I looked in a mirror.  
>  **Lochley:** Well then, I guess that's why we make such a good team.

He makes her a deal. Right after they find a cure for the plague, they'll park at B5 for a week. She asks that with all the religious zeal being spouted there, does he believe in a supreme being? 

> **Gideon:** Aside from John Sheridan?  
>  **Lochley:** [laughs] Yes, aside from the wisest, bravest, sexiest man in the galaxy. Apart from him... Do you believe in God?  
>  **Gideon:** Captain, I have five years to cure the Drakh plague. Do I believe in God? I'll get back to you on that in five years...and one day.

**MARS BAR**

Dureena, Trace and Eilerson are waiting at a table for Chambers. Trace tells them he wishes they could have known Sabot the way he did. He was the sweetest, most intelligent man he knew, and look what he became. He probably thought all this doomsday stuff was God's will because voices in his head told him so. Eilerson says on the other hand, Joan of Arc heard voices and was canonized. Sabot became cannon fodder. Funny world, isn't it?

Chambers joins them and shows them Sabot's journal. It's filled with quotes from Joan of Arc. Eilerson thinks this proves his point. History is rarely ever cut and dried when it comes to religion. One man's lunatic is another man's saint or holy martyr. In the words of T.S. Eliot, saint and martyr rule from the tomb. Chambers adds that we end up translating those orders to suit ourselves. We use them to justify murder, torture, and slavery. Dureena tells them on her world, it was considered a great evil to even try to presume to speak on behalf of the universe. 

> **Eilerson:** Well, they're a lot smarter than we are. What's that old saying? Anyway, Christ came to tell us to love one another. And we've spent the last 2200 years killing each other on how he said it. When you become obsessed with the enemy, you become the enemy.  
>  **Dureena:** [to Trace] I'm starting to agree with him and that's more than I can bare. Would you care to dance?  
>  **Trace:** Love to.


	3. The Long Road

**The Long Road** **\- (February 27** ** th  , 2267) **

_Written By: J. Michael Straczynski_

**REGULA IV**

A woman is working at her desk. Suddenly, the room begins to shake. A man dressed in coveralls rushes in and tells her that "it" is back and he saw "it" with his own eyes. He tells the woman to get on the link and call for help. They need ships, troops...anything with a gun. While the woman makes the call, the man goes over to a window, hesitates for a moment, then yanks back the curtain. A huge red, glassy eye fills the window, staring back at him. The man bolts from the room.

**EXCALIBUR**

Several crew members are exercising in the ship's gymnasium. Gideon is on the basketball court shooting hoops by himself. He misses the basket every time. Matheson walks in, surprised to see Gideon up so early. Gideon couldn't sleep and thought a little exercise would clear the mind and calm the spirit. It doesn't seem to be working, though. His frustration grows after missing the basket several more times. He's certain that the hoop is defective.

Matheson tells him that they've been contacted by an EarthForce ship in the area. They're trying to bring in materials from Regula IV that may help cure the plague, but they're having problems with the locals. They need _Excalibur_ 's help. Gideon has heard of Regula IV, it's a low-tech human colony, mostly farmers with no military or starships. What could possibly be causing them trouble?

**REGULA IV**

EarthForce troops are hiding behind some trees and brush, stunned at what they see - a giant yellow dragon with glowing red eyes. It roars menacingly at them.

**EXCALIBUR**

Galen is on the bridge when Gideon arrives, reading a report from the _Medusa_. He can't believe what he's reading. He thinks the crew is either drunk or crazy or both. They report seeing a dragon as big as a skyscraper. This catches Galen's attention and he asks for details. The dragon is gold and supposedly breathes fire, but no damage was found. From Galen's expression, we can tell he knows something about it. He tells Gideon he will prepare to meet the _Medusa_ 's crew. 

> **Gideon:** I haven't invited you yet.  
>  **Galen:** You will.

**REGULA IV**

The _Excalibur_ exits the jump point over the planet. Several other EarthForce ships are already in orbit. A shuttle departs and heads for the _Medusa_.

**MEDUSA**

Lt. Meyers escorts Gideon and Galen to Captain Daniels. On the way, he fills them in on the situation. Regula IV is a human colony established 90 years ago by a separatist movement. They abandoned technology in favor of an agrarian society - hand tools, wood stoves, domesticated animals... It's practically medieval. It sounds quite charming to Galen.

EarthForce didn't think there would be any problem completing the mission - just come in, take what they need, then go. But it hasn't worked out like that. They don't know what is going on down on the planet. Gideon asks what it is they're taking. Meyers will let Captain Daniels explain that.

They reach the briefing room. Daniels tells Gideon that a preliminary survey of the planet three years ago revealed that the colonists' life span has increased 15 years beyond Earth normal. There appears to be a mineral in the water supply that counteracts most viruses - a natural anti-viral agent. They always intended to investigate further, but when the Drakh plague hit, they had to move up their schedule. They arrived shortly after the plague was released and began mining to remove as much of the mineral as possible for shipment back to Earth. The tests back home have been very positive, so they were ordered to speed up the process.

Galen is disgusted. They are strip mining the planet. Daniels calls it "being more aggressive". But that is when the problems started. Meyers hands everyone a list of the problems they've been having: control circuits fused on shuttles, a 12 ton cargo transport disappeared for two days then suddenly reappeared, but the engines had been removed and replaced with a substance resembling peanut butter. Galen has a laugh at that.

Daniels considers those behind the pranks to be terrorist. He doesn't know how they're doing it. They've doubled security and added cameras, but they can't seem to catch them in the act. No one has been hurt yet, but it's only a matter of time. Daniels asks Gideon if he has any ideas. Gideon wants first hand information before he makes any recommendations. He wants to visit the planet and see it for himself. Galen agrees, but thinks only the two of them should go - no security teams, no troops. Meyers advises against it. The locals are not happy having them there. He can't guarantee their safety. Galen is not worried. He's certain they will be in no danger. Gideon asks him to explain, but Galen would rather wait until they're alone. He tells the others that Gideon will need a change of clothes, a map of the village and some local currency.

Alone out on the corridor, Gideon asks Galen if he knows what is going on. 

> **Galen:** Perhaps. And if I'm right, it's definitely something you should see.  
>  **Gideon:** And if you're wrong?  
>  **Galen:** Now that hardly seems likely, does it?

The take the shuttle down to the planet.

**REGULA IV**

Gideon and Galen enter a small inn. Galen is wearing his usual clothing, but Gideon has changed into local attire. He looks like he just walked out of the Old West - hat, boots and everything in between. All that's missing is a gun and holster strapped to his hip. They sit down at a table. Locals sit at tables around them, eating and drinking. The room is a little dark. There seems to be only a few electric lights hanging. The inn seems to be lit by the light coming from a large fireplace and the many candles sitting on the tables. A few of the patrons give them suspicious looks. Gideon asks what they should do now. 

> **Galen:** Well, this is an inn. We are new in town. I suggest you buy us a drink.  
>  **Gideon:** You're enjoying this, aren't you?  
>  **Galen:** Immensely.  
>  **Gideon:** Swell.

Gideon walks up to the bar and tries to catch the innkeeper's attention. The innkeeper ignores him and continues talking to some locals at the end of the bar. He manages to get the attention of Claire, the innkeeper's daughter, but her father sees this and chases the girl off. Now having the innkeeper's attention, Gideon tells him they were bringing some cattle to market and just got into town and stopped by to wash the dust out of their throats. The innkeeper tells Gideon they came to the right place and gives him a list of the drinks they serve. Gideon tosses a gold coin on the table and asks what he could buy with it. The innkeeper tells him he could buy the entire bar with it, but Gideon just wants a couple of drinks.

Much later, Gideon and Galen are the only ones left in the inn. Gideon asks how much longer they have to wait. 

> **Galen:** Until something happens.  
>  **Gideon:** What if nothing happens?  
>  **Galen:** Something always happens.

The door opens and a group of large, mean-looking local men walk in. 

> **Galen:** See?

The men head right for Gideon and Galen's table and surround them. Gideon asks if there's something he can do for them. The leader tells him they want him out of their village. They don't want his kind around. A wind blows through the room and the lights suddenly go out. The door swings open. An old man, dressed a little like Galen, enters and commands that the villagers leave Galen and Gideon alone. They belong to him.

A local asks the old man, Alwyn, if he knows the strangers. Alwyn (spinning quite a tale) says he employs many different people to bring him information from the border. They came to see him. Alwyn told his guests to expect a warm and friendly welcome. The locals made a liar out of him. The leader was sure they were outsiders. The innkeeper shows Alwyn the coin Gideon used to buy the drinks. Alwyn claims that the coin was supposed to be a signal to him that they had arrived. They obviously gave it to the wrong person. Alwyn decides to have some fun at Galen and Gideon's expense. 

> **Alwyn:** I really don't know what to do with them some days. Intruders everywhere, our way of life hanging in the balance... You would think that sometimes they would be bothered to attend staff conferences, wouldn't you? Still, I supposed that it is inevitable when you are dealing with the outer villages...isolate like that. Pretty soon the gene pool turns into a stagnant pond. This is what you get (gesturing to Gideon and Galen).

The locals have a laugh at that and leave the inn.

Alone, Galen and Alwyn greet each other. Alwyn asks how they found him. The gold dragon gave him away. Galen remembers Alwyn doing that trick for children at parties. He might as well have put up a sign with his name on it. Alwyn likes sticking with the classics, and a dragon inspires an inborn fear in humans. Besides, Alwyn really likes dragons, especially golden ones. Nobody does dragons anymore. Pity. To showy, he supposes.

Galen introduces Alwyn to Gideon, telling the old Techno-mage that he can trust the captain. Alwyn is the one who feels betrayed. How does he know he can trust Gideon? Alwyn knows Galen. He would never do anything to harm Alwyn. They just want to talk.

**ALWYN'S HOUSE**

Alwyn feeds Galen and Gideon. He tells Gideon he was once a Techno-mage, but left the order when the others left known space. He assumes that since Galen is there, the others have come out of hiding. Galen admits that he was thrown out. Alwyn is pleased to hear it. He feels the others were cowards for hiding during the Shadow War. He was painfully surprised that Galen went with them. Galen believed he had an obligation to follow his teacher.

Gideon breaks in and asks about all the problems going on. He assumes Alwyn is behind it. Alwyn doesn't deny it. Gideon asks why he does it if he feels he has an obligation to help people. The resources on the planet might save lives. Why the campaign of terror? Alwyn is angered by this. He tells them to follow him and he'll show them a campaign of terror.

**MINING SITE**

Alwyn, Galen and Gideon stand on a hill overlooking the mine. Alwyn tells them the machines work day and night tearing the heart out of the planet. The mineral Earth is after is a natural anti-viral agent filtered through ground water over the centuries. The only places it can be found is in the most fertile of land with a nearby supply of clean water, all of which are being destroyed by the mining operation. They tried convincing the miners to look somewhere else, away from the village, but they will not listen. Because this is where the highest concentration of the mineral can be found, it is easier to mine. People have lost their homes because of the mining.

Gideon asks if the villagers can move somewhere else. Alwyn says no. The people are farmers, the land is their life. They can't just back up a truck and move elsewhere. There are no cities or emergency relocation camps. Come winter, those people will die. Galen asks if he's tried talking to Captain Daniels. Alwyn has tried, but Daniels won't listen. What are a few lives here when there are billions at stake back home? He's tried to make it more trouble that it's worth to stay here, but it's not working. He would rather work this out peacefully, but it becomes more and more improbable each day. One day it will turn to violence. Then Earth will send ships, troops and guns, and there's nothing here to stop it.

Alwyn says he will be here. The people have given him a home. They come to him for help with problems. He has an obligation to them. Galen knows what Alwyn is capable of. If they come with guns, they will leave in boxes.

Down in the mine, troops guard the working miners. Suddenly, the same group of villagers who threatened Galen and Gideon storm the mine and take the soldier's weapons. They round up the troops and miners as hostages. They don't want to kill them, but they will if they have to. They leave a note behind, tacked to a doorway with a knife.

**ALWYN'S HOUSE**

Galen sits in front of the fireplace while Gideon is outside contacting the _Excalibur_. Alwyn and Galen do a little catching up. Alwyn asks about Galen's teacher, Erlic. Galen tells him Erlic died shortly after reaching their hiding place. Alwyn didn't know. He and Erlic disagreed about almost everything, but he was a good man and taught Galen well. Erlic took in Galen after his father died. Galen spent his life afraid of Erlic because he was tall and powerful...and because he was afraid he'd lose him like his father. Galen wonders what either of them would think about the way things turned out.

Alwyn assures him that they would have been very proud of him. Galen has become his own man, makes his own decisions, speaks his own mind. Alwyn thinks there is much of Galen's father in him. Speaking of making decisions, Alwyn tells Galen he could be very helpful with the villagers. They are good people who would give him a home. Galen wouldn't have to wander through space anymore. Galen could stay after Alwyn has gone, and help guide them. Galen declines. He has always gone his own way and can't be responsible for others.

Gideon rushes in and tells them about the hostage situation.

**MEDUSA**

Daniels has a new job for Meyers. An attack squad has been assembled to deal with the villagers and Meyers is to lead them. The troops need a command presence and Meyers need to get his feet wet. Besides, the villagers have no weapons. It'll be a skeet shoot. Meyers is a little surprised. He was certain Daniels would want to lead the troops. Daniels doesn't want to horn in on all the action, and promotion only comes from combat experience. Meyers looks a little unsure of himself.

Shuttles from the Medusa head down to the planet. When they enter the atmosphere, Alwyn's giant gold dragon confronts them, roaring and breathing fire. Meyers tells the others it has to be a hologram. There's been no previous damage from it. They keep going, flying right through the dragon.

On the planet, Alwyn, Galen and Gideon hurry through the forest. Gideon tries to reason with Alwyn. It's not a clean fight anymore. The villagers have taken hostages and Alwyn knows that's wrong. Alwyn says that if they come with guns and ships he will stop them. Gideon argues that by protecting them he's an accomplice. If anyone gets killed, the situation will escalate beyond anyone's control.

**THE INN**

The villagers are gathered, planning their strategy. Meyers and his troops burst in and hold everyone at gun point. He demands the release of the hostages. The lights suddenly go out and a fog rolls in under the door. The villagers know Alwyn is near. The door opens and Alwyn walks in surrounded by the swirling fog. Alwyn orders Meyers to leave his people alone. Meyers, feeling cocky, tells Alwyn to stay out of things he doesn't understand. Galen appears next to Alwyn. 

> **Galen:** Funny, we were about to tell you the same thing.

Alwyn looks to the fireplace. A ball of fire shoots out, creating several holo-demons made of smoke. The demons fly around the inn, attacking the troops. Meyers tells the troops not to worry, they're not real and can't hurt them. Just then, a large demon comes up behind Meyers and becomes solid enough to knock him down with his wings. The troops begin firing at the demons. The demons attack the troops, becoming solid long enough to throw around the troops, then quickly returning insubstantial before the troops can fire on them. Alwyn and Galen stand in the doorway and watch the "battle" as if critiquing a painting on a museum wall. They are very nonchalant. 

> **Galen:** Nicely done. Your own design?  
>  **Alwyn:** The holo-demons?

The troops are losing badly. 

> **Alwyn:** I made a few modifications to the original program. Popped in a few synthetics into the basic design...

Troops come crashing out of the windows. Inside the inn, troops continue shooting. The demons remain unharmed. 

> **Alwyn:** They don't last more than an hour, but generally speaking you don't need them for more than that.  
>  **Galen:** No, that's usually sufficient.

A bar stool is hurled toward them. They lean out of the way and the stool crashes into one of the soldiers who has just recovered from being thrown out a window. 

> **Galen:** The teeth are a very nice touch.  
>  **Alwyn:** You think so? Not too big?  
>  **Galen:** No. I think they're just about right.  
>  **Alwyn:** Yes, I suppose you're right.

**MEDUSA**

Daniels receives a signal from Meyers. They didn't complete their mission. In fact, they have been taken captive too.

**ALWYN'S HOUSE**

Alwyn, Galen, the innkeeper and his daughter return, reveling in their victory. Alwyn is quite proud of his work. No one was killed - bashed, beaten and bit, but not killed. Now Alwyn wants the hostages and prisoners released as a show of good faith. The innkeeper protests. The captives are their only bargaining tools. He feels they can beat the EarthForce troops. Galen disagrees. They can't hope to beat a superior force. Sooner or later they will beat the villagers. They must be reasonable. The innkeeper doesn't think they need to be reasonable as long as they have Alwyn in their corner. Alwyn looks surprised to hear that.

The innkeeper's daughter becomes ill and faints. They lay her on a sofa. Her father says she's been pale and tired all week, and it's been getting worse. Alwyn scans her with a crystal. The girl isn't sick, she's dying. There's nothing Alwyn can do for her. She's overdosing on the mineral. The mining has sent tons of it into the atmosphere as dust. The innkeeper's house is closest to the mine so they were more exposed to it than the others. The colonists have grown up ingesting small quantities of it. They are now saturated with the mineral. The extra in the atmosphere will cause everyone to overdose. The results are deadly.

Gideon thinks this may be what they need to change Daniels' mind, but Alwyn doesn't think he'll listen. He'll say it's just another trick and has nothing to do with the mining operation. Gideon will convince Daniels. He'll have Dr. Chambers do a full work up on the girl. If they can prove the mining caused her illness, he'll have to listen. _Excalibur_ 's medlab will have the equipment to save her. The innkeeper begs Gideon to do whatever he has to to save his daughter, but still feels Daniels will not listen. He wants to do things his way - a life for a life.

Gideon will send down a shuttle for the girl. In the meantime, he wants Alwyn to control his people. He'll do what he can. Galen suggests that, if they're going to appeal to the better angels of their nature, they should come up with a back up plan in case reason is not sufficient to the cause.

A shuttle whisks Claire to the _Excalibur_. Alwyn and Galen watch from the woods. Galen thinks he should go with Alwyn. Alwyn says they're his people, he should talk to them alone.

**THE INN**

The villagers are repairing the damaged caused by the earlier battle when Alwyn arrives. He's very angry with them. He's live among them for 12 years. He's always been very proud to call them his friends...until now. Now he is ashamed. The taking of hostages is the weapon of choice for cowards and criminals. Which are they? One of the villagers says it's the only weapons they have. He feels they were fools to live like this...to throw away their guns and machines. They could fight the troops. Alwyn says they would lose. Their ancestors chose this life because they felt it was better than the life they had - and they were right. If they choose the soldiers' weapons and the soldiers' tactics, then they will become no better and will lose their way of life. Everything that made the colony a good place will be lost.

The innkeeper still refuses to give up the hostages. He tells Alwyn that if he tries to take them by force.... Alwyn is shocked. He would never use force against them. He still has some understanding of honorable behavior. Since they don't give him any choice, Alwyn will settle it in his own way, and they will all bear the consequences.

**EXCALIBUR**

Gideon is sharing Dr. Chambers' test results with Daniels. Alwyn was right. In a matter of weeks, the mining operation will kill everyone within 20 miles. Daniels wants a second opinion. He wants to send the girl to a medical facility closer to Earth. Gideon says they don't have that much time. Daniels has to shut down the mine and move somewhere else, away from the people. Daniels refuses. Moving could cost them time and money. They have a perfectly good operation going and they will not move it. He'll deal with the colonists problems when the current crisis is over.

Matheson receives a signal from Galen. The situation is not good. There has been a disturbing development.

**MEDUSA**

Gideon contacts Daniels. He tells them that there is a Techno-mage on that planet that has been the cause of all their problems. Daniels says he'll take care of Alwyn when the time comes. Gideon tells Daniels he won't get the chance, Alwyn will beat him to it. He sends Daniels a feed from their planetary scanners and tells him that a Techno-mage has access to extremely powerful forces. They're dangerous enough to begin with, but now Alwyn plans to amplify those forces a hundred times over. Alwyn has taken over the mine and evacuated all personnel. He's using the curvature of the mine the same way a satellite dish does to concentrate a signal. It will amplify forces beyond anything they've seen. Not really believing in the power, Daniels asks what Alwyn can do way down on the planet. Gideon tells him he could destroy the _Medusa_. Daniels still doesn't believe him. Gideon tells him to look for himself.

The feed from the planet shows Alwyn standing in the middle of the mine with his arms raised. Energy and balls of light swirl around him. They grow more intense every second.

This gets Daniels' attention. He doesn't have the facilities to knock down a planetary target in time, but Gideon does. He wants Gideon to fire on Alwyn. Gideon orders the main gun online and fires at the mine, completely destroying it.

**PLANETSIDE**

The villagers at the inn are surprised by the explosion. Light from the blast fills the room. Galen stands on the hill overlooking the debris.

**ALWYN'S HOUSE**

The innkeeper is there when Gideon arrives (now in uniform). He tells the innkeeper his daughter is better and is demanding to go home. Gideon tells him that now the mining operation is being glassed over, they have to move somewhere else. It'll be hard without cooperation. A lot of people back home will die without the kind of help they can get on Regula IV. The innkeeper tells Gideon they've released the hostages and they can leave any time. The colonists will help them find another location for their mining operation. Someplace safe. Gideon is sure Daniels will appreciate it.

Before Gideon leaves, the innkeeper tells him that the last thing Alwyn said to them was that he was ashamed of them. He feels Alwyn was right. They want to find a way to make it right, to honor his memory. Gideon would prefer to honor someone's opinion while they're still alive to appreciate it. The innkeeper admits they didn't appreciate Alwyn like they should have. Alwyn was always there for them and they didn't listen like they should have. And now he's gone.

**WOODED AREA**

Galen is soaking up the morning air when a not-so-dead Alwyn joins him. 

> **Alwyn:** Is it me or are the mornings getting colder?  
>  **Galen:** You cut that one awfully close.  
>  **Alwyn:** (laughs) Oh, it wasn't as bad as it looked. You should know by now that when we're involved, nothing is as it seems.

Galen asks him what he'll do now. Alwyn will move on. It was inevitable. When he heard the innkeeper say that they didn't have to be reasonable as long as they had him, he knew he stayed too long, allowed them to rely on him too much. It's time they came into their own, started making their own decisions, creating their own magic, learning by their own mistakes. He hopes the glassed over mine (a monument to stupidity) will remind them of the lessons they learned that day. Galen asks if it will be hard for him to move on. Alwyn says yes, it's always hard to move on. But in 10 or 20 years, this will be a legend. Some won't even believe he existed. He doesn't mind. After all, isn't that what everybody wants - to be larger than they are? He's overstayed his welcome. The long road beckons and it's time to get back on it, see where it leads him this time. There is a whole universe out there and he would like to see some of it before the darkness comes.

Galen will miss him. It's been nice to have someone from home to talk to. Alwyn tells Galen he is home, he just doesn't realize it yet. He will see Galen again...on the other side. Alwyn leaves him looking perplexed.

Gideon walks out of the brush to join Galen. 

> **Gideon:** I didn't see you say good bye.  
>  **Galen:** There was no need.  
>  **Gideon:** I was thinking, with Alwyn leaving, there's a job open. These people could use someone like you. Once the mission's over, you could come back here. Have yourself a home.  
>  **Galen:** I have a home.

Now it's Galen's turn to leave Gideon looking perplexed.

The _Excalibur_ enters a jump point to their next destination. Alwyn's ship, with gold dragons on the wings, heads out into the universe.


	4. The Path of Sorrows

**The Path of Sorrows** **\- (March 9** **th** **, 2267)**

_Written By: J. Michael Straczynski_

**UNKNOWN PLANET**

Gideon, Eilerson, Galen and a few soldiers stand around the entrance of a huge citadel which they're trying to figure out how to get into. Dureena has climbed up the door to see if she can find a way in. Eilerson's luck is no better. He's translated a phrase that is repeated over and over again in the 40 languages he's been able to identify. Galen tells Eilerson to tell him again what the phrase says. Eilerson is frustrated. They've been there 12 hours and found nothing. He doesn't care what Galen's sources say about this place being a place of healing. It isn't worth their time. Nothing they have can cut through it, and they can't tunnel under it. Their only option is to blow the doors, but that will destroy anything of value inside. Galen is insistent. He congers a small ball of fire (or plasma) and blows it right at Eilerson's head. This get's Eilerson to shut up. Galen wants to know _precisely_ what the phrase is. Eilerson tells him, "Enter freely through the path of sorrows." Galen thanks him and calls back his ball of flame, which zips right into his pocket (waste not, want not).

Eilerson begins complaining again. They've searched the area and the only paths they've found are the ones they made. He doesn't know what this so called "path of sorrows" is supposed to be. Galen tells him that all roads intersect with the path of sorrows...sooner or later. Galen calls for Dureena and begins berating her for not finding a way in yet. He cuts into her, asking her if she's ever failed before, and if someone's life depended on her, and how that made her feel. Dureena turns away from him and begins to cry. Galen stops and wipes the tears with his finger. he walks over to the door and wipes the tears on the door. A green light shines through a crack and the doors open. Inside, a large globe sits in the center of the chamber. It's smoky inside the globe, but you can faintly see something....or someone.

While they walk through the chamber, Dureena tells Galen that what he did to her was not fair. He knows her better than anyone ever has or ever will and he used that knowledge unfairly. Galen tells her it took no special knowledge. Everyone is afraid of failing. An alien lifeform inside the globe is watching Dureena and Galen. She asks Galen if he's ever apologized for anything he's done. He tells her just once, and typically, it came far too late to matter.

Eilerson finds the globe. It's smoky inside so they don't see the creature. Eilerson tries to scan it, but he can't get through the shell. He's not picking up any other rooms or passages, so the globe must be the only thing there. Gideon observes that it doesn't appear to be a mechanism of any kind. It might be a stasis bubble. The smoke clears a little and Gideon gets a quick glimpse of something inside. The globe alien looks into Gideon, making him flash back to when he was stranded in space. His ship tried to open a jump point to escape an attack by a Shadow-looking ship, but was destroyed. Gideon snaps back to the present. He tells the others that something looked at him and....he's not sure what happened.

Eilerson wants to know what they're going to do now. Dureena says they can't just leave it here, trapped with no food or water. Gideon agrees. They will take it back to the _Excalibur_. Gideon leaves and everyone except Eilerson and Dureena follow. Eilerson asks her what's the matter with Gideon.

> **Dureena:** Well, haven't you noticed by now? He never walks away from a distress signal or abandons someone who might be in trouble. He never leaves anyone behind.  
>  **Eilerson:** Why?  
>  **Dureena:** I don't know. He never talks about it.

The alien listens closely to their conversation.

**EXCALIBUR**

In the conference room, Gideon watches a science team examine the globe over a monitor. Matheson walks in and asks what if the globe alien is being held inside against it's will, if it's been imprisoned? It might be dying. Gideon tells him that is what they're trying to figure out. Matheson knows, but... He looks like he might be picking up a strange vibe from the being. He dismisses the feeling and bids Gideon a good night.

**BULLET CAR**

Galen is already aboard when Matheson steps into the car. Galen has a far away look on his. Matheson waits a few moments before saying anything. He tells Galen that the flight deck is the other way. He though Galen would be leaving as soon as they got what they came for. 

> **Galen:** Yes. I did.  
>  **Matheson:** But...you're not leaving?  
>  **Galen:** No. I'm just here. We, all of us, have to be somewhere. This place seemed to be as good as any.  
>  **Matheson:** You mean you've been riding around in here all night?  
>  **Galen:** Mm-hmm.  
>  **Matheson:** You like going nowhere at 120 miles an hour?  
>  **Galen:** Of course. That is man's natural condition. I was thinking about Matthew's reaction to the object we found. He seems....he seems quite drawn to it.  
>  **Matheson:** He's curious. I think people like him are born to ask questions.  
>  **Galen:** That implies a directed universe. There is no planning.... No design to our lives.  
>  **Matheson:** Odd. Given your profession, I figured you'd be the one person who'd believe otherwise.

The expression on Galen's face is a little hard to read. He's either amused (and a little surprised) or slightly uncomfortable (and trying to hide it), maybe because Matheson hit on something Galen doesn't want to face yet. Either way, Galen doesn't want to continue the conversation. 

> **Galen:** I think this is where I get off. Metaphorically, metaphysically, and literally. But do go on riding. Go around enough times and with any luck you'll come to the same conclusions I have. Good night.

**MEDBAY**

Gideon decides it's time to talk to the alien. Standing in front of the globe, he calls to it. He knows it's there. The smoke clears and the being shows itself. It communicates telepathically. Speaking telepathically, it tells Gideon he is in pain. Gideon says that we're all in pain and he's never met anyone who wasn't. It is not satisfied with that answer and withdraws, pulling it's head into it's body. Gideon starts getting irritated. He asks what it wants. 

> **Globe Alien:** The truth.  
>  **Gideon:** "The truth"? Great. So, if I say....yeah, I'm in pain, so what? What's it to you? You don't even know me.  
>  **Globe Alien:** Yes.

Gideon is again thrown back into his past. He is an ensign on board the _Cerberus_. The _Cerberus_ has been attacked by a Shadow-looking ship and is damaged. Alarms are ringing and smoke fills the bridge. They are in what's supposed to be an empty part of space. Captain Ross has no idea who is shooting at them. Gideon, in full battle gear, enters the bridge. The captain tells him one of the decks has been holed and the auto repair systems are shot. They are losing pressure fast. He wants Gideon to take out and EVA team and fix it.

Out in space, Gideon breaks off from the team and moves further out to get a better look at the damage. Suddenly, the ship's engines fire and speed away from Gideon. He tries to contact the ship. but no one answers. He hears Ross order the ship to jump over his head set. The enemy ship has returned. It chases the _Cerberus_ and destroys it as it opens a jump point. Gideon is horrified at the scene. The Shadow-looking ship flies off, leaving Gideon stranded alone in space with only 30 minutes of air left.

He turns to see the nearby sun light up, a fleet of Techno-mage ships passing by. He calls to them asking for help, but none respond. In 30 minutes he'll be dead and there will be no one to speak for his dead crew mates. A ship stop above him and opens a hatch. Gideon grabs hold and pulls himself in. Once inside, he takes off his helmet. A voice tells him to rest, he's safe now. The only other thing his rescuer will reveal is his name. It's Galen.

Some days later, he's being questioned by a superior officer. The officer doesn't believe Gideon's story. He has no proof, and the alien ship matches no known silhouette. It might have been a first contact situation, but he doesn't know if his captain invoked first contact protocol since he wasn't on the bridge. He was then picked up by another unknown ship and left on Omega VII. The officer tells Gideon that President Clark wants the incident wrapped up quickly. Their investigators report that the _Cerberus_ was destroyed when it's jump engines malfunctioned. Gideon insists that his ship was destroyed by the alien vessel. The officer tells Gideon what he saw or _thinks_ he saw was a result of carbon dioxide poisoning, shock and trauma.

Gideon is moved once again to another memory. He's a lieutenant now, but he's dressed in civilian clothes, playing cards in a bar somewhere and winning. One of the players, Jenson, doesn't have enough to cover the bet, so he offers collateral -- a wooden box with a smaller ornate yellow box inside. It's an Apocalypse Box. It's said to be older than humanity. He tells Gideon it gives you an edge. It tells you things no one else knows. Gideon accepts the box as collateral. They show their cards -- Gideon wins. Everyone at the table laughs. Jenson continues laughing after everyone else has stopped, a hysterical, insane kind of laugh. He warns Gideon that the box lies, not all the time, but just enough. Jenson is suddenly quiet, then looks very fearfully toward the box. The man quickly runs out of the bar and we hear a crash.

Outside, Jenson is lying in the street. He was hit by a skimmer. The driver couldn't stop in time. Gideon tells Jenson he'll be okay and they'll get a doctor. But he doesn't want a doctor. He says he's free now. It was the only way. He's free. Then he dies.

Gideon is back in the present. Now the globe alien knows about the box and his ship. What is it going to do? Blackmail? Sell the information to someone? The being says it will do nothing. Gideon is visibly surprised. When he turns to walk out of the lab, he hears it echo Dureena's earlier comments to Eilerson about how Gideon never leaves anyone behind and never talks about it. Gideon looks back at the being. 

> **Globe Alien:** I forgive you.

Sometime later, Matheson pays the alien a visit. He peers into the globe and asks it if it is all right. Is there anything he can do to help? 

> **Matheson:** Are you in any pain?  
>  **Globe Alien:** No. You are in pain.

Matheson flashes back to his days in the Psi Corps during the Telepath Crisis. He's in the office of a superior, Bruder. Bruder tells him that it's a great day for the Corps and all telepaths. They have struck deep at the resistance and captured most of their leaders. They weren't as polite with them as they might have been, but when you're dealing with troublemakers pitting brother against brother, telepath against telepath, it's a little hard to be sympathetic. Bruder expects to have it wrapped up in a few days. Some of the top people in the Corps are coming to oversee the final stages of the war, so most of the Psi Cops have been assigned to protective duty. In their absence, Bruder needs someone he can trust for a special job. He believes Matheson is that person.

He takes Matheson to a cell where a woman, Alison, is being held. She's one of the leaders of the resistance and a high-powered P12. Since all the Psi Cops of equal power are tied up, they have her on sleepers to control her ability and make sure she can't influence anyone. Most of the medical staff are either P1's or P2's so he wanted someone a little stronger to administer the sleepers. Once the war is over, they'll send her to the research facility at Syria Planum for further examination. He instructs Matheson to give her the drug once every two hours. When the war is over, they'll turn their attention to the real struggle....with the normals. He'll check back with Matheson later.

Matheson enters the cell with the drugs. Alison is now awake and asks Matheson why he's doing this. Matheson cuts her off. He's not supposed to talk to her. 

> **Alison:** No, I suppose not. Funny, isn't it? An organization of telepaths and no one is allowed to think for themselves?  
>  **Matheson:** I know it's wrong to murder, and that's what you and the resistance have been doing.  
>  **Alison** **:** You mean like you're doing to me now?  
>  **Matheson:** I'm not.  
>  **Alison** **:** You're an accomplice. (indicating the drug) _That_ makes you an accomplice. They'll send me back and they'll kill me, and they'll keep killing anyone who opposes the Corps.  
>  **Matheson:** That's not true.  
>  **Alison** **:** No? You have clearance. Check the status of the other resistance leaders who've been sent back home. They're dead. All of them.  
>  **Matheson:** Well, maybe they deserved to die.  
>  **Alison:** For what? The crime of defending ourselves? For trying to be free of the Corps? Don't you ever want to be free? Don't you dream of living the life you want to live? Not being imprisoned behind the Corps?

Matheson injects her and she falls unconscious.

The alien echoes Matheson's words to Gideon about the possibility that it's being held against it's will.

Matheson is back in the past again. He's sitting at a terminal searching through the records of the other resistance leaders. Under every single photograph the person's status is listed as terminated. Matheson is stunned.

Back in Alison's cell, he tells her that he checked the files like she suggested, even looking in files he wasn't supposed to see. He wanted to prove her wrong. But she wasn't. They're all dead. She sarcastically says to him, what are a few more lives as long as the Corps goes on? So what if you never breath free fro the rest of your life? However long that is. Because sooner or later, the resistance will win. If he helps the Corps, her death and the death of everyone who follows her will be on his hands. He tells her there is nothing he can do. She tells him not to _do_ anything. If he does nothing, then he'll have nothing on his conscience. Let whatever happens...happen. He doesn't have to help the Corps.

The door opens and a guard comes in to see what's taking so long. Matheson prepares to inject her. He makes a decision. Blocking the guard's view with his body, Matheson empties the syringe on her arm instead of injecting her. Alison plays along, pretending to fall asleep.

He leaves the cell and heads down a corridor where he is intercepted by Bruder. He asks Matheson if the woman has said anything to him. He tells Bruder no, she just begged for her life. Bruder pays that no mind...it's to be expected. He tells Matheson of a report they just got from the field. They raided the main resistance base and found it had been empty for days. The Corps doesn't know where they are and that worries them. They knew Corps forces were coming.

When Matheson returns to the cell he asks Alison what she's up to. Their base is empty and the brass can't figure out what's going on. She says that is good...then there is still time. She takes the syringe from him and uses the tip of the needle to slash open her leg. She pulls out a small homing device. Allowing herself to be captured was the only way she could smuggle it in. She tells him the resistance knew the Corps had a base, but they didn't know where. The resistance had to find out before they made their final strike. She let the Corps pull her in hoping she could get two minutes alone, and hoping she could find someone like Matheson, someone with a conscience. The homing device has a telepathic trigger that only she can activate. Then the others will come. She suggests Matheson get out of the area as fast as he can. All the important Corps people should be in the building by now. The resistance is out of time.

Before he leaves, he tells her that he does have dreams about life outside the Corps. Ever since he was a kid he wanted to be in EarthForce, on a starship exploring the unknown. But they don't allow telepaths in regular military. They say there's nothing they can do. She tells him there is always something they can do, and he just did it. She thanks him and tells him to go quickly.

Out in the corridor, alarms and sirens sound. Explosions can be heard. The base is under attack. Telepaths, some with wounds, run through the corridors. Matheson is among them. He and others get to a shuttle and escape just in time. The Psi Corps base is destroyed in a massive explosion.

Matheson is now back in the present. He tells the alien no one knows, he's never told anyone about it. He feels ashamed. 

> **Globe Alien:** I forgive you.

Matheson leaves the lab just as Galen enters. He doesn't look happy. 

> **Galen:** I know you. I know what you are, what you are doing to the others. And we are going to have a little talk, you and I.

Galen tells the alien he has examined every record, every story. He knows what it is. It leeches off the emotions of others. It feeds off sorrow and pain, the way an insect feeds off the blood of others, because it has no such feelings of it's own. 

> **Globe Alien:** It pleases you to believe such stories?  
>  **Galen:** Pleasing me has nothing to do with it. If you disagree, then tell me. You in your safe cocoon, where no food, no water, not even the outside air can reach. Tell me. What sustains you?  
>  **Globe Alien:** Forgiveness.  
>  **Galen:** Forgiveness? You live on forgiveness?!  
>  **Globe Alien:** What are you afraid of?  
>  **Galen:** I'm not afraid of it. Only amused at the absurdity of it. Are you saying that I need you...you to forgive me?  
>  **Globe Alien:** I forgave them because I could. They could not. It is you who must forgive.  
>  **Galen:** I must forgive....who?

The alien echoes Galen's words to Matheson about how there is no design to our lives. Galen flashes back. A woman is calling his name. She's his lost love, Isabelle. She's lying on a bed, wounded. Their ship has been destroyed and there is no way to call out. They are stuck on the planet until the others come looking for them. Galen wants to walk to the next village. with any luck they will not have heard about the trouble. Isabelle says it's too far. Galen tells her they were betrayed by three of their own kind, stripped of everything that made them what they are. There has to be a price. Isabelle asks if that price must include her dying alone. Galen tells her she won't die, he won't allow it. She tells him she was going to make him a tapestry. A portrait of the universe with his picture and a microtext dot in the middle which would read "Center of the universe, I am here." Galen refuses to believe she's dying. Isabelle has accepted it. The wound is too deep. It's her time. Galen refuses to accept a universe that would choose to take her from him now that they've found each other. 

> **Isabelle:** How improbable was it that we should meet...and fall in love...and spend even this short time together, Galen? There is a design, and we are as much a part of it as is my love for you. No one here can undo what has already been done. Don't leave me to die alone.

He won't leave her. She's slipping fast. She tells him he has made her happy and proud and she regrets nothing. Her only regret would be if the fire she sees in his eyes were to burn his soul to ash in the future. His soul is too beautiful for that. He must learn one day to forgive God for his decision. If there is a purpose, if there is a design, if there is a way after she's gone, she'll call out to him and says his name and send him a message. He will know she was right...as usual. He kisses her and she dies.

Galen is back in the present. He's dazed and grief stricken and curses the globe alien for making him remember. He questions the being. It wants Galen to forgive God and the universe for taking the only thing that ever mattered to him? Galen is close to tears. He says there is nothing beyond...only the tricks they play to persuade themselves otherwise. If he believed differently, even for a moment, then she died because someone somewhere decided that she deserved to die, and she did not! Galen is enraged. It's the alien that deserves to die. He holds up his hand and congers a fireball intending to kill it. Gideon has come in and yells for Galen to stop. He tells Galen not to do it, he's not a murderer. Galen closes his hand and walks out of the lab.

Gideon orders a shuttle prepared for launch. They are going to take the globe alien back where they found it. Matheson asks why. Gideon tells him he doesn't think it belongs to anyone, least of all them. He thinks it belongs to whoever needs to find it. Matheson is curious at his choice of words. Gideon said "needs to find it", not "wants to find it". 

> **Gideon:** It's easier not to want forgiveness, or to expect it. You just keep trying to fix the mistake so we don't have to ask, but you end up trying so hard to atone for one set of mistakes, you -- you overcompensate and make new ones, and then you can never break out of the cycle
> 
> We see Galen in the core shuttle, staring off into the distance. Gideon's voice continues. 

> **Gideon:** You just keep going round and round. No way out. Nowhere to go.

**PLANET SIDE**

Gideon and Matheson have put the giant globe back into the citadel. They watch it for a while. Gideon tells him that he's had trouble sleeping for awhile. He's always getting up, walking around, looking at the clock. But last night he slept right through. First time in years. Matheson speculates that maybe that is why it was left there, a gift for travelers. Someone who would never know there names, would never judge, never condemn. Only forgive... and leave the rest to whoever came in the door to get better or walk away.

As their shuttle takes off, another arrives. A lizard-like alien enters and approaches the globe. 

> **Globe Alien:** You are in pain.

**EXCALIBUR**

Matheson intercepts Galen and tells him he's cleared to launch at any time. They also picked up a message for him. Galen says that's not possible. How could anyone even know how to find him? The message is incomplete. It just has his name and another word - LOVE. The rest of it got lost in static. Matheson couldn't tell where it came from. The computer said it didn't come from any specific location. just _out there_ somewhere, in general. Galen say that's not possible. Matheson says he knows and walks off. As Galen looks at the paper, we hear Isabelle's promise that if there is a way to contact him after she dies, she will.

Refusing to believe it, he crumples up the paper and throws it on the deck. 


	5. Appearances & Other Deceits

**Appearances & Other Deceits - (March 18th, 2267)**

_Written By: J. Michael Straczynski_

**UNKNOWN SPACE**

An enormous alien ship drifts dead in space. Inside, it is quiet and dark. There seems to be no sign of life. Suddenly, a monitor lights up and we see that there is a living being aboard the ship. The ship has detected another ship in the area - _Excalibur_.

**EXCALIBUR**

Gideon is on the bridge, dictating his personal journal. It's been three days since their visitors arrived on behalf of EarthGov's political affairs office. There seems to be some concern as to how the _Excalibur_ 's work is being perceived back home. The two visitors have been assigned to help the crew. Before their work is done, Gideon thinks he'll have to kill them...assuming Matheson doesn't beat him to it.

Kevin Sprach, the designer, is unhappy with the ship's color scheme. He thinks it's too light, it doesn't have any weight to it. It doesn't convey a sense of power and importance. To him it looks like a day at the circus. He is going to repaint everything. Gideon and Matheson are not at all happy. Their visitors are really getting on their nerves. Gideon has no intention of letting them mess with his ship.

The second visitor, Mr. Welles, former NightWatch spokesman, tells Gideon there is nothing he can do about it. The mission is under Earth jurisdiction. Earth is paying for it, so they have the right to take any steps they deem necessary to ensure that the effort has the right political and social impact. The plague is only part of the problem. The rest is panic. They still have four years to come up with a cure. Panic is the problem right now. They've had riots and doomsday cults back home. The only thing that keeps the population calm is knowing that the _Excalibur_ is out looking for a cure. They have to do everything they can to make the people back home feel better about the mission and their chances of survival. And if anyone knows how to survive political changes, it's Welles. Welles promises they won't get in Gideon's way, and his input is welcome.

Matheson tells Gideon that they are picking something up on the long-range scanners. Source unknown. 

> **Kevin:** This is getting too intense for me.  
>  **Gideon:** It's a first-contact situation. We've handled them before.  
>  **Kevin:** I meant the colors. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going back down to look at the uniforms again.

Gideon's attention is drawn back to the ship they found. It's the huge alien ship we saw earlier. Matheson only detects one lifeform. He also reads over a thousand more dead.

The _Excalibur_ parks next to it. It's tiny next to the alien ship. Matheson leads an EVA team to the ship.

On the _Excalibur_ bridge, Welles asks why they're stopping for this. Gideon tells him their mandate is to explore any possible source for a cure. It doesn't matter if it's a lost city, a new civilization or a derelict alien ship. If it's a first-contact situation, they go in. 

> **Welles:** The odds of something like this being of any use...  
>  **Gideon:** Who would have thought to look for penicillin in bread mold?

**ALIEN SHIP**

Matheson reports that he doesn't see any recognizable markings or signs of missile or high-energy beam impacts. He doesn't think the ship was hit by raiders. He does find a large opening at the back of the ship. It looks like something exploded from the inside out. Gideon authorizes Matheson to go inside. In the main chamber, Matheson finds the bodies of the crew floating around. To him they look like they were exposed to hard vacuum, but they've only been dead for a week. The bodies are frozen in such a way that suggests they killed each other. It might have been a mutiny, but that doesn't make sense. The engines were blown up. Destroying the ship would not be in either side's best interests. Matheson moves on through another passage way and finds the source of the signal. The lone surviving alien is in some kind of stasis tube. It is awake and looks at Matheson.

**EXCALIBUR**

The stasis tube with the alien has been taken to medbay. Chambers and her staff are waiting for the pressure in the isolab to equalize before they can open the tube. It's already been through decontamination. Chambers isn't getting anything on the main scanners, and what she is getting on the others doesn't make any sense. They're almost ready to send in a team in pressure suits when the alarms go off. The alien is dying. One of the medical staff, Janey, rushes into the isolation area with only a breather mask as protection. She opens the tube, preparing to defibrillate the alien, when the alien suddenly reaches up and grabs her arm. A white, glowing mist is passed from the alien to Janey. The alien dies.

A peeved Chambers chastises Janey for running in unprotected and orders her into full decontamination (including body cavity to find out where her copy of medbay regulations went).

Out in the corridor, Chambers tells Gideon she can't understand why the alien died. It was stable one minute and dead the next. Almost as if it willed itself to die. That doesn't make sense to Gideon. The alien sent out a distress signal. It wanted to be saved. Why choose to die? Chambers thinks it might be a cultural imperative about being helped by another race. Gideon tells her Matheson found some data crystals on the ship. Maybe they can tell them what happened.

Gideon asks her about the strange readings she got on her scanners. She compares what she got to standing in a room of mirrors. The reflections of one mirror through another goes on and on into infinity. That's what she saw when she looked inside the alien's head - multiple E.E.G readouts. That's just not possible.

**MESS HALL**

Eilerson is eating while trying to decipher the alien language. The language is not mathematically based. It has random consonants and a total lack or pronouns. He looks over the visual record of Matheson's EVA in the ship. Alien script is written all over the walls.

**MEDBAY**

Something is wrong with Janey. She is writing the alien language in a book as if she understood it. She puts her book down and walks through the room, stopping behind another staff member. She grabs his shoulder and the same white mist the alien passed on to her passes on to the man. She speaks to him in an alien language. He nods and leaves. A little while later, Janey walks through the corridors, passing on the white mist to another crew member.

**MESS HALL**

Gideon sits down to breakfast behind Eilerson. Eilerson has been there all night trying to figure out the alien language. He's frustrated because everything about the language is a contradiction. The spoken language doesn't match the written language Matheson found in the ship. Either they aliens have one language for speaking and a second for writing (which is highly unlikely), or there was someone else on the ship with the aliens. Gideon points out that they didn't find anyone else. Then who or what drew the figures on the ship's walls?

**BULLET CAR**

Matheson steps in the car and takes a seat. After a few seconds, he notices that the strange alien script from the ship has been written on the car's walls.

**STORAGE AREA**

Kevin and Welles are looking over the crew uniforms. Of course, Kevin doesn't like them. Welles tells him the uniforms are standard issue for crews of Explorer ships and other deep-range vessels. They allow for freedom of movement, adapts to different climates and has outside pockets. Kevin doesn't think officers need pockets - others can carry their things for them. A crewman brings more uniforms for him. The crewman walks behind Welles and grabs him, passing on the alien white mist. Welles immediately leaves, telling Kevin he has more important things to do.

Elsewhere on the ship, "infected" crew members walk through the corridors passing on the alien white mist to other crew members, who in turn pass it on to others.

**MESS HALL**

Janey creeps through the room looking for the next person to "infect". She's about to grab a woman sitting at a table when Eilerson excitedly tells everyone present that he finally figured out the alien language. He searched the alien captain's logs for the word it would use the most - "ship". After that, everything else fell into place. He has his computer display the last record. After reading a few lines, he becomes alarmed and contacts Gideon. He'll meet him in the conference room in ten minutes.

Janey, deciding she can't let Eilerson get away with what he knows, heads after him intending to "infect" him too. She's not fast enough, so she grabs a guard, who then drops his tray. Eilerson turns at the commotion to see the crewman nod to Janey and pull his PPG, pointing it right at him. Eilerson runs out of the room as fast as he can, weaving his way through other crew members. Janey lets loose with an inhuman screech, calling together other "infected" crew. They chase after Eilerson.

The possessed crew shoot at Eilerson, just missing him, but hitting others. He runs to the bullet car door, yelling for the guard on watch to hold the door. The guard, seeing what is happening, pulls his PPG and covers Eilerson's escape and getting shot in the neck in the process.

**BULLET CAR**

Safe for the time being, Eilerson contacts Gideon and tells him to closed down all decks and bullet cars immediately - do whatever he has to, but don't let anyone out. He cradles the injured guard.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Eilerson is studying the alien ship's logs when Chambers arrives. She tells Gideon the guard was shot in the brain stem. He has no brain activity, but they can keep his body alive. Eilerson tells them what happened to the alien ship and the _Excalibur_. According to the alien captain's log, they've been invaded. They picked up a probe and brought it on board. The only thing inside was a high-energy source, organic in nature. It disappeared after they opened the probe and that's when people started changing. The energy contains an alien life force that divides and subdivides each time it moves into a new host. It's transferred by touch, from one person to another. In a matter of days it took over half of their crew. That would explain the multiple brain wave patterns they found on the alien.

Apparently, this alien presence tends to stay in groups, colonies. They take control of one area before moving on to the next. By sealing off the decks, they can control how fast this thing spreads. It's the first thing the alien captain thought of when he figured out what was happening. It thought it could contain the alien presence, but all it did was buy some time. In the end, the alien captain destroyed the ship in hopes of killing it. If Gideon can't stop the alien presence, he'll have to do the same thing.

**BRIDGE**

Gideon watch on the monitor as they activate remote floating cameras on each deck. They are looking for signs of alien possession. The first deck they try is clean. Gideon opens a comm link to the deck and orders everyone to stay in their quarters and avoid contact with other crew members. He activates the camera on the next deck and finds the walls covered in alien writing. Eilerson was right about everything. Gideon hates when Eilerson is right. He'll be insufferable for days. There is no sign of the possessed crew members. Matheson speculates that they might be in their quarters or deliberately avoiding the camera.

The remote camera pans around to a pair of feet. The camera moves up to reveal a possessed Welles. AlienWelles has been wondering when Gideon would show up. He wants to talk. AlienWelles wants to negotiate a peacefully way out of their situation, otherwise neither Gideon or his crew are going to get out alive.

**MEDBAY**

Eilerson is watching over the brain dead guard. He's feeling guilty. The man died saving his life. He didn't flinch or hesitate. He stepped right into the line of fire. No one has ever saved Eilerson's life like that before - exchanged their own life for his. Eilerson wonders if the guard had known anything about Eilerson, would he have done the same thing? Chambers tries to console him. The guards don't think like that. They look for an opportunity to serve and protect them and the mission. They join Earthforce because they want to serve with honor. The guard, Stuart Greenberg, did just that.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Matheson updates Gideon. He's given Welles, now the spokesman for the “infected”, the location of their meeting place and security is welding shut the airlock now. Matheson thinks the meeting is too dangerous, but Gideon is going ahead with it anyway. Gideon has been studying the attack on Eilerson. If the aliens could take over someone by line-of-site or close proximity, they would have done so. But he can see them reaching out, transferring the alien presence by touch. As long as they make sure they can't touch Gideon, he should be okay.

**AIRLOCK**

Security is just finishing up the welding on the airlock when Gideon arrives. He looks through the glass, but doesn't see anyone. He calls out. Janey, Welles and several possessed crew members come out of hiding. 

> **Gideon:** Who... What are you?  
>  **Welles:** We don't have names as you do. There is The One, the beginning of us, and we who are the shadows of that beginning. As our race grew, we began to send out probes that would allow us to colonize other worlds, not by traveling ourselves, but by making those places...just like us.  
>  **Gideon:** So instead of terraforming the planet, you terraform the people... Pass along your race memories and make them into colonies.  
>  **Welles:** And what they have, we have. Why risk ourselves when we can program others to become us?  
>  **Gideon:** So what do you want with us?  
>  **Welles** **:** Transportation. That's all. There are several inhabited worlds in this area. Take us to one of them, and we'll leave peacefully. You can go on your way.  
>  **Gideon:** While you take over their world.  
>  **Welles:** That would be the inevitable result. Once our kind is introduced into the population, there is no way of stopping us without killing everyone. And we would not allow that to happen. Our instinct for self-preservation is quite strong.  
>  **Gideon:** So, in other words, exchange someone else's world for my ship.  
>  **Welles:** Seems a fair trade.  
>  **Gideon:** No deal. The price tag is too high.

Welles tells Gideon he doesn't have a choice. He may have sealed them in, but they are still there. If Gideon starves them, he'll only be harming the host body. If he sends in troops, they will leave as alien troops. Gideon's only choice is to make them someone else's problem. Gideon says sarcastically that he'll think about it. Welles warns Gideon not to do anything rash. The captain of the last ship thought he could stop them. He didn't understand that from the moment the alien presence arrived, they had the upper hand. It looks to Gideon like a Mexican stand off. The alien presence is stuck on the ship like Gideon and his crew are. What the aliens do to him, they do to themselves. Welles says that's not necessarily true, but Gideon will discover this for himself soon enough.

**BRIDGE**

Matheson is working at his station. Kevin is sitting next to him, staring at Matheson. Matheson is getting irritated and asks Kevin why he isn't in his quarters. In a time of crisis, Kevin feels the need to be out doing something, making decisions - like what color the bridge should be. He watches the record of Matheson's visit to the alien ship. He comments on how strange it appears. As as designer, he thinks in terms of lines, forms and direction - how the image adds up to something more. The way the aliens are touching each other does not look like they were fighting as Matheson speculated. The aliens have formed a chain, one alien holding on to the ankle of the alien in front, and so on up the line. The number of aliens grow smaller as the approach a stasis tube (like the one the surviving alien was found in). Since the aliens spread by touch, this may be a clue as to how to get rid of them.

Gideon arrives and tells Matheson that he thinks the aliens are going to make a move soon. Even though the decks are sealed off, there's still a lot they can do inside. The deck the aliens are now on has helm control. They could immobilize the ship until Gideon agrees the take them where they want to go. Gideon needs to limit the aliens access to critical areas. Life support for those decks are controlled from the bridge so Gideon proposes lowering the temperature of areas they want to protect and herding the aliens to one central area.

**ALIEN DECK**

The possessed crew are feeling the cold. The walk around and rub their arms to stay warm. Welles and Janey notice the temperature readout dropping on a monitor.

**BRIDGE**

Welles calls Gideon. He told Gideon there would be consequences if he tried something. Another possessed crew members walks into view. The crewman passes his alien presence back to Welles. Now very human again, the crewman is terrified. The crewman is pulled out of view and we hear a PPG fire. Gideon is furious but there is nothing he can do. He can't kill the aliens without killing his crew. Welles demands Gideon surrender himself in ten minutes or he'll start killing a crew member every five minutes. He made the mistake of allowing the previous captain his freedom. He won't make that mistake again.

Gideon and Matheson hurry through the corridors. Gideon wants security to unlock the bullet car, he's going down there. Matheson objects. Once in the aliens custody, Gideon would be taken over just like the others. Gideon may have a way to stall. He can't just sit by and let his crew be murdered. They can't allow the aliens to get to an inhabited planet. If it looks like they're going to take the ship. Gideon authorizes Matheson to use the self destruct.

**BULLET CAR**

Welles reminds Gideon he has four minutes left. Gideon opens a duffel bag and pulls out an EVA suit.

**ALIEN DECK**

Gideon arrives wearing the EVA suit with 30 seconds to spare. He's also holding a PPG. He knows that Welles deliberately precipitated the crisis in medbay so Janey would have to enter without a protective suit. Gideon figures the aliens can't go through his suit anymore than they can go through a closed door.

**BRIDGE**

Chambers, Matheson and Eilerson watch the proceedings on a monitor. Janey tells Gideon that flesh is their conduit, their biochemical door into the soul and mind. Welles asks Gideon to remove the suit.

**ALIEN DECK**

Gideon has no intention of removing the suit as long as he has the PPG. Janey reminds him if he shoots them he'll be only killing his crew. Gideon doesn't have to kill them, he can blow their kneecaps out and fix the damage when the aliens are gone. In the meantime, the aliens are stuck with a lot of hosts who won't be able to fight. There's only one flaw to his plan. The air in the suit will run out in one hour, then he'll have to take off the suit. Even Gideon needs air. 

> **Gideon:** That's true, we all do, don't we? As Mr. Eilerson says, "The air is human."

**BRIDGE**  

> **Eilerson:** What is he talking about? That's a cliche. I never use cliches. I never said that in my entire life. If I didn't feel for his position, I'd consider suing.

Chambers figures out that Gideon's words are a code. Matheson points out that on the other ship, the bodies were pointed toward the cryotube, as if they were sending the alien force back into one person as the ship depressurized. It's obvious to Chambers that the aliens need air to survive just like they do. If their host bodies die of oxygen depravation, they die too. Eilerson finally figures out what Gideon wants them to do. He asks Chambers how long a human brain can last without oxygen. She tells him four to five minutes, then brain damage occurs. That will have to be enough for Eilerson. They need to get to medbay. Eilerson asks Matheson if there is a way to depressurize the decks the aliens have taken over. Matheson tells him there are EVA suits on the main deck. If even one alien gets to one, they will only have succeeded in killing 200 people.

**ALIEN DECK**

Gideon leans against the wall, PPG in hand, waiting for Matheson and the others to figure out his code. His suit only has 24 minutes of air left in it.

Throughout the ship, the crew prepares to depressurize decks 7-9. Techs crawl through maintenance tunnels and security guards station themselves at every door. Matheson authorizes the use of deadly force if they are challenged.

The aliens are surprised when an alarm goes off and a decompression alert is sounded. The air is sucked out of the room. Papers fly everywhere. The aliens make a chain with their hands, sending all of their presence into Welles, then the hosts pass out. Welles staggers through the airless room and out the door, searching for an escape. He comes across a crewman in an EVA suit. He picks up a tool, hits the crewman, then opens his glove and transfers into the EVA-suited crewman. He doesn't realize the crewman is the brain dead security guard, Stuart Greenberg. In his mind, Welles/Stuart begins to gloat, thinking he has out-smarted Gideon, then suddenly finds that he can't move.

Gideon leans over Stuart and reattaches his glove. Stuart can't talk. His mind screams, begging Gideon not to kill him. He knows what Gideon is looking for (the cure to the plague) and where to find it. Gideon picks him up and carries him over the air lock. He sets him down inside and closes the door. All the while, Stuart, his pleas literally going unheard, begs for his life. Matheson opens the outer air lock and Stuart is blown out into space. The weapons are fired and Stuart Greenberg, along with the aliens trapped inside his body, are vaporized. Back inside the _Excalibur_ , Matheson begins re-pressurization and orders med teams to decks 7-9.

**BRIDGE**

Two EarthForce ships have met up with the _Excalibur_ to take control of the alien ship. Gideon warns one of the ship's captains to decontaminate the ship from stem to stern before letting anyone aboard. He doesn't want the whole mess to happen again. The captain will let Gideon know if they find anything useful.

Kevin and Welles stop to say good-bye. Welles is feeling much better. Kevin finished his designs while waiting for the other ships to arrive and had them stop off to pick up the new uniforms. Kevin unwraps a uniform and holds it up to Gideon. This new uniform has power, presence and strength. They also blend in with the ship. Gideon, of course, hates it, but there's nothing he can do. The designs have already been approved by his superiors back home. Matheson doesn't think he'll be able to breathe in it. 

> **Gideon:** Breathe when you're off-duty.

**MEDBAY**

Chambers is working at her desk when Eilerson stops by. He wanted to thank her for her help and for doing what had to be done. He hopes that Greenberg would have approved of using his body like that. Chambers thinks he would. Eilerson say that this way Greenberg not only saved his life, but the life of everyone on the ship. This makes Eilerson feel a little better. Eilerson is a puzzle to Chambers. One one level, he has an ego as big as the galactic core. But at times like this, she hears the voice of someone desperately unsure of himself. He's a contradiction. Eilerson doesn't think so when you compare what he does to the others on board. The most he risks is a paper cut. But those like Greenberg risk it all. In the end, who's to speak for them?  

> **Chambers:** Gideon. And I don't envy him the job.

**GIDEON'S QUARTERS**

Gideon is trying on the new uniform. He takes a long look in the mirror. 

> **Gideon:** Power, dignity, presence.... I look like a bellhop.

He takes off the jacket and sits down to grim task of writing to the parents of Stuart Greenberg and David Arkham, the crewman the then possessed Welles killed.


	6. The Memory of War

**The Memory of War - (April 6 th, 2267)**

_Written By: J. Michael Straczynski_

**EXCALIBUR**

Gideon is watching an ISN broadcast in his quarters. The newswoman reports that as the planetary quarantine enters its fourth month, mass rioting continues in India, South Africa and parts of Central America as they struggle to deal with the total collapse of their economies due to lost income generated by trade with other worlds. Across the planet, space ports stand empty, starships grounded by military order. Even orbital transports have been banned by the government in fear that they could be used to ferry Earth citizens to waiting starships and carry the Drakh virus beyond Earth. In the Vatican, Pope Bernadette II lead a global day of prayer and fasting. She's called for churches everywhere to unite in the scientific community's attempt to find a medical cure. Current efforts include using the Ranger fleet to search for possible leads on other planets, which are then investigated by the deep-range military vessel, _Excalibur_ , launched shortly after the Drakh War. Meanwhile, in EarthDome, director of xenobiological research, Dr. Stephen Franklin, appeared today before the senate to testify about the progress made in other research--

Matheson cuts into the broadcast to inform Gideon that they've reach their destination, a blue-green Earth-like planet.

**BRIDGE**

When _Excalibur_ is in position, Gideon drops thousands of silver, golf ball-sized probes into the planet's atmosphere. The probes spread out over the planet. Readings are starting to come in - atmosphere is breathable, no signs of life, definite presence of architecture, most of the cities are intact and well preserved. The data seems consistent with what they've been looking for. Matheson reports that they are getting anomalous readings from one of the probes. Gideon switches to the probe's view and finds Galen holding the probe. 

> **Galen:** I want you to know that this thing just made a very large dent in my ship. Did you ever think about looking outside before you start throwing things overboard?  
>  **Gideon:** Maybe next time you'll let us know when you're coming. So what brings you here this time?  
>  **Galen:** An attempt, in all probability foolish and useless, to prevent you from going down to that planet.  
>  **Gideon:** Galen, my people have been looking for this place since we left Earth. Now that were here, what could you possible say that would change that?  
>  **Galen:** Well, how about, if you go down there, the odds are that none of you will return alive? Clear me for docking. Put away the breakables. Turn on the landing lights. I'm coming in.

Galen's ship docks with _Excalibur_.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Dr. Chambers is giving a briefing to Gideon and the crew. Her analysis confirms that the planet was home to life forms similar to their own. Whatever wiped them out here may have relevance to the situation on Earth.

While they talk, Galen stalks through the corridors and hops a bullet car to the bridge.

Back at the briefing, Eilerson reports that scans of the architecture reveal highly sophisticated alloys and building materials. More significantly, nearly all the major buildings are still intact. Whatever eliminated the population, it wasn't anything like a bomb or a conventional weapon. It's possible that the population was killed by a virus. Chambers agrees. She thinks it's a perfect paradigm for their situation.

Galen walks in, hearing the last comment by Chambers. He doesn't think the race that died on the planet would like to know that their fate had been reduced to a paradigm. Gideon continues the briefing. He activates the monitor to display the planetary scans. Ever since they started this mission, the Rangers have been investigating the stories of a highly advanced race whose population was wiped out during a war about one hundred years ago using non-destructive technology. No missiles, no radiation, no obvious poisons. To all intents and purposes, it sounds like the Drakh virus.

Chambers thinks if it is the same virus or even close to it, they can make a lot of progress toward curing it by looking at the steps another world took in trying to deal with a similar problem. Eilerson doesn't try to hide his greed. Best of all, the cities are still intact. The place could be filled with unknown alien technology. At first he thought it was a legend like the Flying Dutchman, but it's real and it's here. He wants to go down and take it. As their resident lockpick, that's where Dureena comes in. 

> **Galen:** Or check out.... If you're smart.  
>  **Gideon:** You keep saying that, but you haven't explained why.  
>  **Galen:** There are good planets and there are bad planets. There are healthy planets and unhealthy planets. There are safe planets and dangerous planets. This place is known to every Techno-mage as a bad place, a diseased, dangerous place.  
>  **Eilerson:** You talk like that planet is alive.  
>  **Galen:** Everything is alive in it's way. Have you ever been in an empty house and felt an oppressiveness? A shadow of a soul? Now multiply that by a billion times, and that is what is fairly radiating from this planet.  
>  **Eilerson:** So now it's haunted?  
>  **Galen:** That's one word for it. Or perhaps it's simply the understandable result of several billion people being murdered by something they could not understand or stop. For one hundred years, none of my order has come near this place. The last one who tried...died.

Gideon appreciates the warning, but he's still going down to the planet. Galen is angry. He will not go with him. At least this way Gideon will have one surviving pallbearer.

**IPX LAB**

Eilerson and his crew are preparing for the trip to the planet. Two of his staff members don't want to leave the ship. They tell Eilerson that it's a breach in protocol. IPX regulations state that if the head of xeno-archeology (that's Eilerson) goes planetside, the second, Sogayu, and the third, Duncan, in the division must stay aboard the ship. That way if something happens to Eilerson, there are one or tow of them around to guarantee the IPX gets all the data they've accumulated so far. Eilerson says that it's good in theory, but not in practice. It implies that he is expendable, which he's not. If Galen is right and the planet is dangerous, IPX will be more motivated to send a rescue team if all of them are on the planet.

**GIDEON'S QUARTERS**

Gideon is making his own preparations for visiting the planet when Matheson enters. Gideon gives Matheson data crystals with copies of his logs and other information to help find other planets in case something happens to him. He's taking Galen's story seriously. If Galen is this concerned, then there is a good reason for it. But he can't pass up this opportunity without even trying. Matheson takes the data crystals and leaves.

A sudden breeze blows through his quarters. Galen appears out of no where. Gideon doesn't seem at all surprised to see him there. 

> **Gideon:** I was just defending your honor.  
>  **Galen:** Must be a terrible responsibility.  
>  **Gideon:** Oh, I've gotten used to it.

Galen asks Gideon if it's ever occurred to him that, in all their travels together, they have found no shortage of dead worlds, dead planets, dead moons, dead colonies, dead cities. Has he ever wondered why there are so many dead worlds out there? It's because despite the best advice of people who know what they are talking about, other people insist on doing the most massively stupid things. Going down to the planet is one of them. Galen asks him again not to go down to the planet. Gideon asks what is down there. Galen doesn't know exactly. Gideon points out that maybe that is why he's so spooked about it - it's the unknown. Galen tells him his order takes pride in knowing all that can be known, and most of all the rest. So a thing like this is disturbing to him, yes, but it's more than that. Galen confesses that to those of his order, another Techno-mage is the only family they have. After he was asked to leave the order for having too much contact with the outside world, he came to rely on Gideon. He and the crew of the _Excalibur_ have begun to feel like family to him. He would hate to have to start all over again. Gideon asks him to come with then to the planet. They could use his skills. He again refuses... 

> **Galen:** Because I would hate to die even more than I would hate starting over.

He tells Gideon to be careful. Legend has it that whatever is down there cannot be seen, heard or killed. The only Techno-mage to land there sent back one last message – Genius Loci, Latin for 'the spirit of the place'. Gideon asks him if he thinks it's some kind of ghost, but when he looks up, another breeze blows and Galen is gone.

**SHUTTLE BAY**

Four shuttles packed with troops and science personnel launch. Galen watches, worried, from his ship.

**PLANETSIDE**

Everyone is spooked by Galen's warning. You can see it in their movements. They slowly make their way through the dense forest. The troops are being extra cautious. One of the IPX crew finds one of the probes they dropped from orbit. It's now black and crumbles to ash when squeezed. More burned out probes can be seen on the ground as troops crush them under their boots. Gideon orders a base camp set up in one of the buildings. He gives instructions to the security guards. They are to secure the area and set up a watch detail. No one is allowed in or out of the compound without being challenged. Gideon finds a place for Eilerson and the IPX crew to work. He calls for Dureena only to find her missing.

Above the base camp, Dureena sits at the top of a tall building watching the planet's two suns set. It's a very pretty picture. Gideon contacts her. She tells him she found some markings at the base and followed them up there, but was stopped at a dead end. He didn't want her going off without proper security. She gets up to climb down and finds a moss-covered lever. She pushes on it and a narrow walkway made of light is activated. It spans across to another building. She steps down on it and finds it solid. She carefully crosses over to the other side. She somehow finds a secret panel hidden in the wall of the other building and opens it. Inside is a control panel for the walkway and a tray holding alien data crystals. She takes a data crystal and examines it. As soon as the crystal is removed, the lights on the control panel start blinking and go out one by one. She realizes that when all the lights go out, so does the walkway. She pockets the data crystal and runs across the walkway, jumping the last few feet onto the first building just as the walkway disappears from under her.

**BASE CAMP**

Eilerson is not happy that Dureena only got away with one data crystal. Dureena goads Eilerson by telling him she didn't need to get the others because it would take him a week to decode just the one so their wasn't any rush. Eilerson thinks it's time to redefine their relationship - she pretends she can't speak and he'll pretend he can't hear. Perhaps tomorrow she can show him where she found it. Dureena would love to (push him off the ledge, no doubt).

Gideon asks Eilerson if he's sure it's a data crystal. Eilerson is sure. It may be of alien design and construction, but all data crystals share certain fundamental technologies. He should have it decoded in no time. He'll run it through the translation program and see what it has to say.

Later that night, a soldier on guard duty hears a noise and investigates. He comes across some alien writing on a wall. Something sneaks up behind him.

In Eilerson's makeshift lab, he is still running the alien data crystal through a translation program. After a few more tries he finally translates it. The alien on the screen is one of the planet's original inhabitants. The alien is making the log so there will be a record of his people. The alien says the gods did not favor his people so they sent the death that has no name, the death that has no face and makes no sound. It walks among them unseen. It is the death that glides out of the darkness and cannot be stopped. Millions are already dead, and by the same time tomorrow, all his people will be dead. They don't know why and they don't understand.

Eilerson hears a woman scream and races, with the rest of the camp, to see what's going on. They find Soyagu dead and Duncan leaning over her, in shock. He tells Gideon he was just talking to her and turned his back for a second. A shape came out of the shadows and attacked her.

More screaming is heard and Gideon calls for security. Several more people have been killed in the area where the guard found the alien writing. The writing is written in the same chalk IPX crews use to mark buildings. It's just ordinary chalk. Eilerson translates the writings - "Behold and die." Gideon calls _Excalibur_ for a shuttle to take away the bodies.

**EXCALIBUR**

In the medbay, Chambers examines the bodies. Galen appears. Chambers was wondering when he'd show up. She heard some of the crew talking about him the other day. They call Galen, "the specter at the banquet." Whenever he shows up, people die. Chambers tries to explain to them that Galen actually shows up _after_ someone dies to help, but that can't be said in this case. Angrily she asks Galen how many lives could he have saved if he had gone down with Gideon. He says that in all likelihood, none. He was hoping that by _not_ going down he would convince them of the seriousness of what he was saying. He asks what killed the crew. She tells him one died by strangulation, another by blunt force to the head, the third had his throat cut, and the fourth she doesn't say. But there was nothing consistent, and nothing supernatural about the deaths except that they were all killed within seconds of each other by an unseen force that had complete run of the compound. So either they are dealing with one incredibly fast killer, or seven extremely well-coordinated killers. Or both, Galen says. He leaves to find out a little more about the planet.

**BRIDGE**

Galen asks Matheson if the probes they sent to the planet are still functioning. Matheson tells him 60% are still working. Galen asks for the probes' frequency. Galen triggers one of his tech implants and is able to interface with the probes and read the scans through his eyes. Blue lights flash and move across his eyes. The planet has a thin atmosphere and ozone layer, about 30% of Earth normal. Matheson thinks that is why the buildings are so heavily shielded. An atmosphere that thin, along with two suns, lets in a lot of solar energy during the daylight hours. It would also heavily disrupt electronics. Galen thinks that was probably the reason his order was told to stay away from this planet. It would limit his abilities a great deal. Done with his analysis, Galen returns to the medbay.

**MEDBAY**

Galen rushes in. He thinks he knows what killed the crew, but Chambers has already beat him to it. She says the cause is an artificial virus. She shows him the scans. She found traces of the virus in all the bodies to varying degrees. It's nano-technology. The nano-virus invades the central nervous system and the higher functioning parts of the brain where it begins to rewire the neural pathways. It can cause blackouts and even reprogram someone to act violently without remembering it afterward. The dead crew only had small traces of the virus, so it may be only the most infected cases doing the killing.

Galen sees something in the scan and asks Chambers to magnify a certain area. He is shocked by what he sees. Magnified, we can see a glyph imprinted on the virus. It's a signature glyph, one only used by Techno-mages. Galen is furious. The virus was created by another Techno-mage. That's why they were all taught never to go to that planet. The others wanted to keep it a secret that one of their own was responsible for it. Galen is going down to the planet. The others only have four hours left until nightfall.

**PLANETSIDE**

Galen walks through the woods, staff in hand. When he steps into an area, a blue, electric light shimmers over him. He's found someone's hiding place. He continues on and soon Gideon catches up to him. Chambers told him what she found. He asks Galen what nightfall has to do with it. Galen tells him a nano-virus is too small to think on it's own. It requires a control center, broadcasting instructions. When the suns go down, the solar interference diminishes. The nano-virus will be activated and the killings will begin. Galen is protected by an energy shield. He can't stay to help restrain the others. He must go his own way. If the solar rays are interfering with transmission, then those transmissions must be coming from somewhere safe, sealed, away from solar interference.

Galen hits the ground with his staff causing a small explosion which uncovers a hidden underground cavern. Gideon wants to go with Galen, but this is something Galen must do alone. Besides, Gideon is infected too. Galen heads into the cavern.

**CAVERN**

Galen walks through the huge, open cavern, using his staff to light his way.

**BASE CAMP**

Eilerson is working in his room when Gideon rushes in. Eilerson just heard from Chambers and wants to know what he should do. Gideon, who is preparing some weapons, tells him to stay in his room and lock the door from the inside and throw away the key and make sure nobody inside or outside can get it. He's already told everyone else to do the same thing. It's his guess that when the virus is activated, the most infected will start killing the least infected. When they're gone, they'll start killing each other. The longer they keep everyone apart, the better chance they'll have at beating this thing. If they survive the next few hours, Gideon will dig them out. Gideon is going after Galen.

**CAVERN**

Passing a group of hidden sensors, Galen turns to see another Techno-mage. The Techno-mage invites Galen to have a seat. It's been a long time since he's had someone to talk to. Galen refuses. If he wanted to talk to the dead, he'd draw a pentagram on the ground and conjure up someone more interesting to talk to. The Techno-mage says that even though the body that created him has long turned to dust, that doesn't make him any less aware, any less who and what he is. The Techno-mage is an artificial intelligence.

**BASE CAMP**

Eilerson has locked himself in his room. In other rooms he can hear the more infected crewmembers going insane, yelling and beating on their doors. Eilerson is very nervous. He takes a PPG from his bag.

**CAVERN**

The Techno-A.I. tells Galen he was asleep for a long time and thought his work was finished. Then the others came and he awoke. Galen wants to know why he's making the others kill each other. Their order has sworn to never use their skills for destruction. 

> **Techno-A.I.:** Our order says many things. It does a few of them. Believes in fewer still. The other side in this war offered me money, power, authority. We all have a price. My creator, whose shadow I am, had his. You have yours. He created me, sent me here to coordinate the nano-virus he designed for the task. It was remarkably effective. An entire world dead in less than three days. While the secret of their construction died with him, his voice, his instructions, his creation, I, live on. In these hundred years, I've been dormant, but the nano-virus has not. They were programmed to keep building more of themselves, over and over, from whatever was around. They were also programmed to protect me and enhance me. I am more than I was when I arrived. I will not go back to what I was, and I will not go back to sleep. As long as the killing continues, I continue. More outsiders will follow these and others will follow them. It will be glorious.

Galen hears the sound of rocks and sand fall behind him and turns to look. When he turns back, the Techno-A.I. is gone. Now he knows how Gideon and the others feel like when he pulls the same trick. He activates the scanner in his eyes and looks around.

**BASE CAMP**

The yelling and pounding continue. Duncan, still among the most infected, manages to break through his door. Eilerson backs up to the corner of his room, PPG aimed at the door.

**CAVERN**

Gideon walks through the cavern. There is some rumbling and pieces of the ceiling drop to the floor.

In another part of the cavern, Galen finds the transmitter. But he's not alone. Dureena stands next to it, clearly not herself. Whether driven to general insanity or following specific instructions from the Techo-A.I., it's hard to say. Galen tells her to move aside, he doesn't want to hurt her. Dureena responds by throwing her knife at him, hitting him in the left shoulder. He pulls the knife out. He hears the sound of a gun cocking behind him. Gideon holds up his weapon. Galen is seemingly trapped between two insane friends. He hears the Techno-A.I.'s voice asking him which one he will kill to get to him. Gideon yells for Galen to move as Dureena throws another knife. Gideon shoots the bridge out from under Dureena's feet. She runs at them and jumps out of harms way. Galen now has a clear path to the transmitter. He throws his staff at it. It tumbles end over end, glowing blue with energy, and embeds itself in the machine. The staff gives off some kind of electrical discharge. Gideon, Galen and Dureena run like hell.

**BASE CAMP**

Eilerson's room is rocked by the explosion.

**CAVERN**

Gideon, Galen and Dureena get out as the machine explodes. You can faintly see the face of the Techno-A.I. in the cloud of fire and smoke, it's dying trick.

**EXCALIBUR**

Chambers patches up Galen in medbay. He is reluctant to take off his cloak. It's only open enough for Chambers to get at his wound. She tells him it would be easier for her if he took it off. It's not like he has anything she hasn't see before. Galen disagrees. She ignores his protests and pulls the cloak off his shoulder. She is shocked when she sees his back. He has several implants sticking out of his skin.

Gideon walks in and asks Chambers how Galen is doing. They are about ready to leave the planet. Maybe this time Galen can stay a little while, until he's healed. Galen declines. Gideon knows something is wrong and asks him what it is. Galen tells him his staff was the only thing he took with him when he was asked to leave. The staff is a control mechanism, a part of him. It was one of a kind, a gift from his teacher, Erlic. He misses it. Galen had no choice, there was no other way. Only a Techno-mage could undo the damage caused by another. Energy responds to energy. Sympathetic magic. His staff was the only weapon at his disposal that could have dealt with the machine. They were both control centers and now they're both gone.

Chambers asks if they can send someone down to search for it. Gideon tells her they've sent down a search team but the way is blocked by a million tons of dirt and rocks. There are a few breaks here and there, but they are too small for anyone to get through. Gideon contacts the bridge and asks Matheson when they'll be ready to jump. Matheson tells him they can go any time now that the last shuttle has just docked. Gideon asks about the shuttle. He thought they were all back hours ago. Matheson says they were. The last shuttle was taken down to the surface. Gideon thinks Eilerson went back to ransack the planet, but Matheson tells him Eilerson is in his quarters. Then who was on the shuttle?

Dureena walks into medbay covered in dirt and carrying Galen's staff. She hands it back to him. You can see on Galen's face how surprised and happy he is to have it again. They don't say a word, only exchange a look that holds more meaning than any words could convey. Dureena leaves as suddenly as she arrived.

_Excalibur_ enters a jump point.

**BRIDGE**

Gideon and Dureena watch Galen's ship leave. Gideon has never met anyone who could do the things Galen can do, and yet he never met anyone more lonely. At the end of the day he's always out there alone. Dureena says at the end of the day we're all alone. She asks why he shot the bridge out from under her. She could have been killed. Gideon tells her she may have been under the machine's control, but her instincts were still there. Moving like that is pure reflex to someone who has been trained like she has. Dureena doesn't believe him for a second. 

> **Dureena:** Ah, I see. Well, even if it isn't true, it sounds good.  
>  **Gideon:** I thought so.

Gideon gets a call from Chambers. She wants him to stop by medbay.

**MEDBAY**

Chambers tells Gideon that shortly after the machine was destroyed, the nano-virus became inert. She had a team pick up as many of the containers as they could find. She has buckets of the stuff. The nano-virus may be inert, but it's not incapacitated. It just needs new instructions. With Galen's help she was able to figure out a way to program in some new data - nothing as elaborate as it was set up for, but enough to make a virus shield. She hands him an inhaler that contains a mix of liquid teflon and a few million of the nano-virus. Since the Drakh virus is primarily airborne, she programmed the nano-virus mix as a counteragent to rest in the lungs and eliminate any virus coming in. It's not a cure. It sits in the lungs and coats anything that comes in down to 20 microns in size and sloughs it out of the system. It won't help those already infected, but once inhaled, it will allow them or anyone not already infected to move among infected people for 48 hours without becoming infected.

It only works for 48 hours because the nano-virus has a built in loop which periodically requires new instructions. They don't have the technology to broadcast new instruction. After 48 hours, it becomes inert again. There are two problems, though. They can't make the nano-virus so they are limited to what they brought on board. And you can't use it twice right away or it will have some unpleasant side effects. That doesn't matter to Gideon, This is a major break through. Maybe once the brains back home get their hands on it, they might be able to take it further. He praises Chambers for her work.

**GIDEON'S QUARTERS**

Gideon pulls out the Apocalypse Box. 

> **Gideon:** You were right. We did find something of value there. A virus screen. We've found a way to make it work.  
>  **Box:** Yes.  
>  **Gideon:** What do you recommend now?  
>  **Box:** Do not trust.  
>  **Gideon:** Do not trust who?  
>  **Box:** Galen.

**HYPERSPACE**

Galen sits in his ship, listening to music.


	7. The Needs of Earth

**The Needs of Earth - (April 22 nd, 2267)**

_Written By: J. Michael Straczynski_

**GIDEON'S OFFICE**

Gideon is sitting at his desk watching pornography. Dr. Chambers walks in the office just as a Pak'ma'ra gets naked and joins in for a threesome. Moaning, groaning and snarling can be heard in the background. Chambers asks Gideon what's going on. He explains that Eilerson told him he didn't have time to hand in a hard copy of his report so he put it on a data crystal. Eilerson copied over an old data crystal without erasing it first. Gideon found this particular feature at the end with the titles: "Snow White And The Seven Narns", "Who's Your Little Pak'ma'ra" and others.

> **Chambers:** And you're going to pull this out the very next time he get's snotty with us, aren't you?  
>  **Gideon:** No, no. That would be far too easy. Leave it to me, Dr. Chambers. Given someone as repressed as our Mr. Eilerson, I can play this one out for days.

The view switches back to the activity on the monitor. The Pak'ma'ra climbs onto the bed with the others. 

> **Chambers:** As a doctor, I have to say that's totally unrealistic. An alien life form like the Pak'ma'ra is not biologically equipped to interface with humans in that kind of-

The woman on the vid moans. She's enjoying whatever "interfacing" the Pak'ma'ra is doing. We don't see what it is, but something about the activity on screen makes Chambers and Gideon tilt their heads to one side. 

> **Gideon:** That's an amazing thing, technology.

**SPACE**

A White Star is parked next to the _Excalibur_. A Minbari shuttle flies over to _Excalibur_ and docks.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Minbari Ranger Trulann waits for Gideon, who arrives a moment later with Chambers. Trulann had sent a message telling Gideon that he had information critical to their mission. Trulann explains that, like all the other Rangers, he and his crew divide their time between enforcing Alliance law and listening for any information that might aid in Gideon's search for a cure to the Drakh plague. In the past, those two goals have never come into conflict. That has now changed. The Alliance and the Rangers exist to create the peace, to ensure the rule of law is upheld at all times. The information Trulann has will require Gideon to violate those laws. He will have to interfere in the affairs of another race, help a fugitive escape justice, traffic in stolen merchandise and break any number of local laws. So the question becomes: how far is Gideon prepared to go?

Gideon tells him there are ten billion lives at stake. He will break any law he has to if it means saving them. In that case, Trulann has something for him. Gideon must understand that when Trulann leaves the _Excalibur_ , he will deny their conversation ever took place. Gideon will be alone in this. Gideon tells him he's been alone before and he's in, all the way.

**BRIDGE**

The _Excalibur_ is in hyperspace on their way to their secret mission. Eilerson arrives and asks Gideon about the data crystal he gave him. He has obviously realized that he gave Gideon a crystal from his...personal collection...and is trying to get it back. Gideon plays dumb. He tells Eilerson he's been busy and hasn't had a chance to go over his report. Eilerson says he was going over his files and may have given him a corrupt data crystal. He's been banging the same crystals around for a year and they get damaged. He'd hate for Gideon to read a corrupt file into his system. It could create all kinds of havoc. 

> **Gideon:** True, but then it takes all kinds, doesn't it, Mr. Eilerson?

Eilerson doesn't yet realize Gideon is on to him. He asks for the crystal back and offers to make a better copy. Gideon tells him it's time for the meeting, so they'll have to talk about it later.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Gideon begins the briefing. He pulls up the image of an alien, Natchok Var from Marata VII. According to their information, Var downloaded all the important knowledge of his race into a series of high compressed data crystals, then left the planet. Gideon's source (Trulann) believes Var intends to sell the information to the highest bidder. Chambers adds that the Maratti government has put a price on his head for anyone who can return him and the data crystals to his homeworld. Gideon doesn't know the exact nature of the information that was stolen, only that it covers centuries. The chance to get their hands on something that extensive is just too good to pass up. Even if there isn't any useful medical data, there may be information about other civilizations they haven't encountered yet. It could save them years of work looking for them.

Dureena asks what the problem is - just find Var and make him an offer. Chambers tells her the problem is Var has already been captured by bounty hunters on Praxis IX. The Maratti know he's been captured and are en route to pick him up. The good news is that the _Excalibur_ is closer to Praxis IX. They will go in, break out Var and the data, and with luck get out before the Maratti show up. Then they'll negotiate for the information.

Eilerson asks where the Alliance stands in all this. Gideon tells him Praxis is outside Alliance jurisdiction and the Maratti aren't members so they are on their own. They have to enter alien space, conduct an illegal raid to free a fugitive from justice, and buy stolen data. If any of them are hurt, killed or captured, no one is going to bail them out of trouble.

Eilerson, of course, votes no. Even if they get him out it still means dealing with a thief. Dureena takes exception to that remark. Eilerson tells her it's nothing personal. Her's is a fine profession, second oldest on record, but they need to draw the line somewhere. Dureena thinks he's afraid to do anything without the protection of his government. An entire planet is at risk and all Eilerson cares about is saving his own skin. Gideon breaks up their argument. As he talks he plays with Eilerson's “corrupted” data crystal, turning it over in his hands like a pencil. Eilerson see this and a look of dread crosses his face.

Gideon tells the group (but it's meant for Eilerson) that they are obviously walking a very fine line between what is right and what is moral. He doesn't really know which category their situation falls into. All he knows is that it's necessary. If he wasn't prepared to do whatever he had to do in order to accomplish this mission, he would have never signed on. So they are going. 

> **Gideon:** Unless you have some more thoughts to give us on morality, Mr. Eilerson?

Gideon's little display shuts him up.

**PRAXIS SYSTEM**

The _Excalibur_ exists hyperspace near two large planets. One is green and white, the other is orange and white like Jupiter.

**BRIDGE**

Matheson brings up a holographic display of the Praxis system. and points out Praxis IX. Praxis IX is a commercial planetary colony, consisting of four domed cities in the northern hemisphere. Its outside atmosphere is extremely toxic, with high levels of carbon monoxide and methane. The largest dome is the capital and the only one with a working spaceport. If Natchok Var is anywhere, he's in there. The only problem with the dome are getting in and out. If they go through the front door, the Praxis government will know who they are and the Alliance will not appreciate it. Once in, if there is a problem, Praxis can lock down their shuttle in the spaceport and keep them from escaping. Gideon will have to be dropped far enough away from the main dome so he won't risk detection. He'll have to find his way in from there.

Matheson protests, but Gideon cuts him off. He's about break half a dozen laws. He won't let anyone take the rap for that if things go badly. It's his decision and his ship and he's going. Dureena, who has been watching the discussion, comes out from around the corner and tells Gideon she's going with him. She's been to Praxis IX and knows it inside and out. Even if Gideon manages to find a way in, he'll never find Natchok Var. She can. Gideon agrees to let her come along and tells her to suit up for EVA and bring a spare suit for Var. Matheson prepares a shuttle.

Dureena stares at the hologram of the city. You can tell that there is something about it that's eating at her. Gideon notices it too and asks if there's something he needs to know. Dureena brushes him off.

The shuttle launches for Praxis IX.

**PRAXIS IX**

The shuttle lands on the orange planet. The atmosphere is dense. It looks like a thick orange fog is hanging in the air. Thunder and lightning crash around Gideon and Dureena. No ships have been sent from the city so it looks like they got in without being seen. The city is six miles away. It's going to be a long haul over the rocky terrain. Dureena says they can do it - she did it before with four others. They got about as far as they are now, then the other four were killed.

Some time later, they have almost reached the city. They decide to rest a while and duck under an alcove for shelter. Gideon asks her when she was on the planet last. She tells him it was a while ago, before her people were killed by the Drakh. She wasn't on her world when it happened. She was many places during that time. Some Gideon already knows, some he doesn't...and some he'll never know. He asks what she was doing on Praxis IX. She tells him she was learning to serve. She keeps him from asking further by ending their break. She gets up and continues on to the city.

**EXCALIBUR**

Matheson receives a transmission from Gideon. They've reached the dome's air door and are going in. Now they are on their own.

**PRAXIS IX**

At the air door, Dureena tries punching in security codes she remembers from the last time she was there. None of the codes are working because the EVA suit's gloves are too thick and the keys are too small. She keeps hitting two keys at a time instead of just one. Gideon looks around for something something small enough to help hit the keys. Dureena tells him she's just going to have to take off her gloves. Gideon says no, the toxic air will kill her. She is certain she can handle it. The mission will fail if they can't get in. It's the only way. Gideon reluctantly agrees. Dureena takes a deep breath and Gideon takes off her gloves. She quickly punches in codes until one opens the door. She starts choking as Gideon pulls her through the door.

Dureena coughs, still feeling the effects of the toxic gas. They've ditched their EVA suits and are now walk through what looks like a bar filled with many humans and aliens. Dureena tells him the colony is a way station for the lowest forms of life in this sector ("a wretched hive of scum and villainy"). Smugglers, terrorists, traitors...usually dealing in illegal goods - weapons, techs, supplies...and slaves. Dureena spots a slave auction in progress in a corner of the bar. A number of aliens stand in shackles waiting to be sold. Dureena rubs her wrists, either a sympathetic reaction or a memory of her own past.

Gideon notices her reaction too, but doesn't push for an explanation. Instead, he asks what they should do next. She needs a distraction. Gideon looks around and spots a very large alien with small horns on his nose and forehead. Dureena needs a distraction big enough so that everyone is watching Gideon. Gideon says he can do that and approaches the behemoth. Gideon tells the man it's nothing personal then punches him. When he hardly reacts, Gideon thinks he should have started a fight with someone smaller. The man picks up Gideon and throws him on a table, smashing it to bits, then picks him up again and the crowd gathers around to watch.

Dureena sneaks behind the crowd to an isolated wall, trying to avoid debris from the fight. She does something to her hand, then places her hand on the wall, leaving a blue mark of the Thieves' Guild. A human watching the fight notices her and the mark. Seeing the man's reaction, Dureena walks around behind the wall just as Gideon crashes through a glass window and lands on the floor at her feet. She helps him up. The man walks up behind Gideon and taps him on the shoulder. Gideon reacts, but Dureena grabs his fist before almost punching the man out. The man is a member of the Guild. There are always a few Guild members hanging around places like this. She left a mark for him during the fight. Members of the Guild are trained to look where others don't. The man can help them find Var.

Gideon and Dureena enter a holding area. A monitor on the wall watches Var in his cell. Other prisoners are watched on other monitors. In the main room, a group of human and alien thugs play cards while they wait. They work for Red Jack, a small-time extortionist. Gideon and Dureena need another distraction to get in. Gideon has an idea, eliciting a crack from Dureena about how well his last plan worked for him. He opens a control panel for the monitors and inserts Eilerson's “corrupted” crystal and plays it over the monitors. This catches the thugs' attention. They leave the main room to get a better look at the vid out in the corridor. Gideon and Dureena sneak around behind the drooling thugs into the room. Dureena lingers for a moment, looking at the vid curiously and tilting her head to one side when the Pak'ma'ra joins in on the fun. Gideon grabs a hold of her and pulls her along.

Gideon has found Var's cell. Var holds the data crystals close to him. Dureena has wandered to another cell where she finds a larger number of aliens crammed inside. She tells them to get away from the door. She places an explosive on the lock and blows the door open. Gideon, supporting Var, comes up behind her. She tells him the explosion was another distraction. They go back the way they came as the alien prisoners escape in the other direction.

**EXCALIBUR**

Matheson receives another call from Gideon. They have Var and have escaped the city. They need a shuttle to come down and pick them up.

**PRAXIS IX**

Gideon and Dureena lay Var on the ground. He is too exhausted to walk. Gideon is angry at Dureena for setting off the bomb. 

> **Dureena:** Those people were slaves on the way to being sold.  
>  **Gideon:** Well, that's unfortunate, but slavery is legal in this part of space. Why did we have to be--  
>  **Dureena:** Because when I was stuck in that room, waiting and praying for help, nobody did it for me!!

That shuts Gideon up. Matheson signals Gideon. They've just detected a warship exiting a jump point. There's a good chance it's a Maratti ship.

**EXCALIBUR**

Gideon's shuttle docks. Chambers and a med team meet them.

**BRIDGE**

Matheson informs Gideon that the Maratti just picked up a narrow-beam transmission from the surface, probably telling them what happened. Gideon orders them to jump. He wants to get away as fast as they can before the Maratti know they were responsible. The Maratti accelerate, moving to intercept the _Excalibur_. _Excalibur_ jumps, but the Maratti are close behind. Gideon tries to out run them.

**MEDBAY**

Var wakes up in the middle of Chambers' examination. He clutches his box of data crystals close to his chest, refusing to let them go so Chambers can better examine him. He understands English. He's one of the few who have learned alien languages against his government's wishes. He tells her he will not let go of the box until he finds someone deserving. Chambers asks what deserving has to do with it. Isn't he planning to sell them to the highest bidder? Var is amused. He's sure that is what his government has told everyone. But there is no price high enough for the information he holds. When he finds the right person, the right place, he will give the information freely. Chambers asks if she and the crew are the right people. Var doesn't know, but until he does, he won't let go of the box.

**BRIDGE**

The Maratti ship fires a warning shot at _Excalibur_. Matheson receives a signal from the Maratti ship. They want to send someone over to work this out peacefully. Gideon agrees and has Matheson send docking instructions. A small ship docks with _Excalibur_.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Two Maratti are escorted inside. Gideon introduces himself. The second Maratti (Nix, the translator) introduces the first, Apriori Flentak. People of Flentak's station do not speak the words of other races for reasons of morality and intellectual purity. 

> **Gideon:** Really?

Gideon walks up to Flentak and stands almost nose-to-nose with him. 

> **Gideon:** Tell your boss he's an ass.

Nix is stunned at first, but turns and whispers in Flentak's ear. Flentak smiles and nods his head. 

> **Nix:** I told him you were honored and deeply humbled to have a being of such high moral character aboard your ship.  
>  **Gideon:** Do you do this a lot? Lie to protect his ego?  
>  **Nix:** All the time. It's politics....and self preservation.

Pleasantries over, they get down to business. Nix wants Gideon to understand that they are the recognized legal authority on their world. Natchok Var is a known criminal and troublemaker. What Var has stolen would cause them great difficulty if it were to fall into the wrong hands. Gideon must turn both of them over to the Maratti. Gideon refuses to even admit that Var is on board. He asks, assuming Var is aboard, what would happen if he says no. Nix and Flentak whisper back and forth. Nix tells Gideon they are attempting to be merciful. They will not let Var leave alive. If they have to, they will destroy _Excalibur_. Gideon might be willing to take that chance in a fair fight. 

> **Nix:** A fair fight is not what they have in mind, Captain.

Gideon is called to the bridge.

**BRIDGE**

Outside the front window, more Maratti warships can be seen. They surround _Excalibur_.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Gideon is discussing the situation with Eilerson and Chambers. Eilerson wants to turn Var over to the Maratti. Gideon tells him he didn't come all this way to roll over and play dead. Eilerson thinks it's better to play dead than to be dead. They don't even know what they're fighting for. Var has told them nothing about what is on the data crystals. Are they really worth dying for? Chambers senses that it's important. The two Maratti delegates are waiting in the brig. Gideon doesn't think the warships will attack with their people aboard. Eilerson didn't sign on to die for something like this. He thinks they should put the needs of Earth first - find a cure to the plague, not give shelter to every refugee they come across. They can either save Var or keep trying to save ten billion people back home.

**MEDBAY**

Var is looking though Chambers' data crystals. The first he looks at is a personal log about a dead world (Tarkon 3) they came across. The second has just static (must be blank), and the third plays opera and classical music. It fascinates Var. He smiles and taps his fingers to the music. The crystal is playing Mozart when Gideon enters. Var is amazed that one human wrote all of it. Gideon tells Var that when he gets a bit smug, he reminds himself that when Mozart was his age, he'd been dead for six years.

He tells Var it's time to make some hard decisions. His ship, crew and mission are all at risk, but he's willing to accept that risk if the goal is worthwhile. Var says Gideon will not have to make that decision. Var's made it for him. He will go back with Nix and Flentak. Gideon wants to know why after all he went through, and put Gideon through. Gideon is surrounded and outnumbered. If Var stays, they will die. What is to be gained by fighting? Maybe nothing. Maybe a lot. Gideon would like to be the one to make that decision. He brought Var here and is obligated to protect him. Var thanks him for that, but the choice is not Gideon's to make unless he intends to hold Var against his will. Var suspect that his people will not harm him. They will want to use him as an example to others. But he has done what he set out to do, found who he wanted to find. He hands the box of data crystals over to Gideon and tells him to copy them quickly.

**CORRIDOR**

Matheson escorts Nix and Flentak to the bullet car door and hands over the box of crystals. Var will meet them on the flight deck and they can go together. Nix and Flentak whisper to each other. Nix tells Matheson that Flentak does not wish to sit next to a criminal. None of their people will. They will send a second shuttle programmed to take Var home on autopilot. Nix assures Matheson that he will get a fair trial.

Var is brought to the bullet car after Nix and Flentak leave. Var and Matheson look at each other, but say nothing. You can tell Matheson senses something, but tries not to let it show on his face. Var smiles knowingly at him and steps into the car.

**BRIDGE**

Gideon and Matheson watch both Maratti shuttles exit _Excalibur_. Something doesn't feel right to Gideon. The whole thing was too easy. Matheson agrees and asks if Var told him what was on the crystals. All Gideon was told was that is contained all the important knowledge of Var's race. Chambers is analyzing it now. Gideon wonders why Var would want to go back when he knows there's going to be trouble. Var seemed almost eager to get as far away from them as he could, to make sure _Excalibur_ would escape.

Gideon wants a channel open to Var's shuttle. He has some questions he needs answered. Matheson informs Gideon that Var's shuttle is on auto pilot. He's all alone on the ship. This raises alarms with Gideon. Before he can take any action, the Maratti warship fires it's weapons and destroys Var's shuttle. Gideon is stunned.

The Maratti warships open a jump point and leave the area.

**MEDBAY**

Gideon talks to Chambers. The moment Var got on the empty shuttle he must have known what would happen. Gideon can't make sense of it. What was on those crystals that was worth dying for, just to get them to somebody else? Chambers found music, poetry, songs, stories going back centuries. It's the recorded creative output of an entire planet. She shows him a log she found. Var is explaining to the viewer the tragedy that has taken place on his world. We see fire and signs of riots outside his window. 

> **Var:** Today, the final edict came down. The death warrant for everything we have built as a people. They are burning the books, they are burning the music, burning the arts, tearing down the statues. Our leaders say that art is a waste of time. That art is decadent, subversive, indecent. They say we must become more competitive, more aggressive. That we cannot support the drain on our moral strength placed upon us by ideas that do not support the goals of the state. Stories and music that do not reinforce the will of the state. Art that doesn't-- They have erased it all from the planetary datanet and burned all copies in private hands. Nearly all. I have the last copy. I have it all. If I can escape, I will try to find someone somewhere who can appreciate what we have. What we had. Perhaps some day my people will understand what they have lost and ask for it back. That hope is all that sustains me.

Var turns his recorder off.

Chambers has only had a chance to review some of it. She thinks what she's seen so far is beautiful, stunning beyond anything she can describe. Gideon is disappointed. He doesn't think it's useful. Chambers says it's not scientifically useful, but that's not the point. Science is a universal constant, out there for anyone to discover as long as you can do the math. But you don't just discover "Ode on a Grecian Urn" or Beethoven or Gauguin. When the last copy is burned, it's gone forever. Gideon thinks Var threw away his life. He told them it was the important knowledge of his race. 

> **Chambers:** Then I guess it's a question of what you consider important, Captain.  
>  **Gideon:** Eilerson said it himself. We have to be focused on the needs of Earth.  
>  **Chambers:** And this does! Don't you understand? I've listened to it. The stories, the music, they're all about hope. Hope enough to inspire a dozen generations. We talk about the needs of Earth. Well, there's more to it than the obvious. While we're waiting on science to discover the math that will lead to a cure, we need something to sustain us. This is the music and the literature of hope. It's what we need. Another culture forgot that. We can't. Not now, not ever.

Gideon is not impressed. He'll chart the next stop and they'll start looking again tomorrow. The Rangers have a lead on an alien medical research vessel spotted in sector 200. Maybe they can find something.

**MATHESON'S QUARTERS**

Matheson is laying on his bed, recording his personal journal. Back when he was in Sunday school, a priest used to ask, given the crucifiction was a terrible thing for anyone to endure, if you could go back in time 2200 years and prevent the crucifiction of Christ, would you? After a heated debate, they all agreed the answer was no. The crucifiction was necessary to redeem the world. When the Maratti told him Var would get a fair trial, even though he was deliberately trying not to scan them, he could sense they were lying. But he didn't go deeper. He assumed it meant that they would hold a mock trial. Matheson didn't even suspect the truth until he saw Var. Var knew they were going to kill him. By dying, he saved a part of his world. Maybe a part of Earth, too. If Matheson would have said anything, he would have guaranteed that Var's dream would have died with him. So he did nothing, as Var would have wanted. He chooses to believe that he withheld that information from Gideon for lofty reasons, and not because he feared that by revealing what he knew he was violating the new rules for telepaths. Because it was right! Not because he was protecting his own butt. But he'll never know. 

> **Matheson:** How odd to know everyone's heart but my own.

**MEDBAY**

Chambers is listening to music over headphones when Gideon enters. He couldn't sleep. He thought he would stop by and pick up something easy on the ears, maybe a little of of Var's hope. Chambers gives him a copy of what she was listening to. She guesses they can all use some hope from time to time. He apologizes for his behavior earlier. It's just that the reason he was chosen for the job is because he has this thing about death. He doesn't like it when the people around him die. Chambers asks if this has to do with what happened on the _Cerberus_. Gideon doesn't answer. He just gets up and heads for the door. Chambers tells him he was just an ensign back then, there was nothing he could have done. 

> **Gideon:** 347 officers and crew died aboard the _Cerberus_ , Doctor. Many of them were my friends.  
>  **Chambers:** And because of that accident, now you now take death personally.  
>  **Gideon:** No, not personally, and it wasn't--  
>  **Chambers:** Wasn't what?  
>  **Gideon:** Nothing. Good night, Doctor.

There's something about the destruction of the _Cerberus_ he doesn't want anyone to know about. At least not yet.

**DUREENA'S QUARTERS**

Dureena is sharpening her knife when Gideon stops by. He was thinking about what happened down on Praxis IX and wondered if she wanted to talk about it. She doesn't. She asks what was on the data crystals. More of Eilerson's special videos? He tells her no, it's hope, according to Dr. Chambers. He gives Dureena the crystal and turns to leave. Dureena stops him and tells him about her family. They sold her into slavery to pay off their debts. They did what they had to do and it doesn't bother her. She asks when he wants the crystal back. He tells her whenever she's done with it, then leaves.

Gideon walks down the empty corridor as alien music plays from Dureena's quarters.


	8. Racing the Night

**Racing the Night - (May 2 nd, 2267)**

_Written By: J. Michael Straczynski_

**GIDEON'S QUARTERS**

Gideon is asleep and dreaming of when he was first assigned to the mission and given command of the _Excalibur_. We see everything from his perspective. He is in a conference room where an EarthForce general is trying to convince the Drazi, Brakiri, Pak'ma'ra and Gaim ambassadors that Gideon is the best person to lead the mission. The Drazi disagrees. He knows Gideon's reputation. Gideon has taken part in more battles during peace time than most officers face in a major war. One of these was with a Drazi captain who lost everything he owns to Gideon in a card game. The Brakiri ambassador understands that Earth must find a cure to the plague off-world, but they can't let Gideon cross their space until they are sure it won't lead to an incident. The general tells them that Gideon was chosen personally by President Sheridan to lead the mission. The Drazi ambassador makes a wager with Gideon. The virus will become active in five years, so they will give Gideon four years to search for a cure. If he doesn't find one in that time, Gideon must spend the fifth year in Earth's orbit shooting down any ships trying to escape. If Gideon agrees he will be allowed to move through their space freely.

The dream flashes to a shuttle. The general is not pleased that Gideon agreed to the Drazi ambassador's terms. The shuttle is approaching the _Excalibur_. The general wishes Gideon good luck. Unless they can find a cure back home, Gideon, his crew and that ship are Earth's last, best hope for a cure.

Gideon is awakened by a call from Dr. Chambers. Her team has moved into the next row of building and everything is coming along just fine. In that case, Gideon expects trouble any minute.

**UNKNOWN PLANET**

Gideon records his personal journal as he races through an ancient city on a skimmer. Their search for a cure to the plague has brought them to a dead world unlike any they've ever seen before. It's more than just the strange appearance of the buildings. Whoever lived here vanished centuries ago, but the cities are still in perfect shape as if they had never disappeared. It makes him feel like the city is watching them.

In one area of the city, a lone crewman, Varelli, is working. Suddenly, a shadow passes over him. He turns and is hit by an energy beam that slices open his body.

Elsewhere, Eilerson, Chambers and their teams are working in one of the buildings. To Gideon's annoyance, Eilerson is still working on the same hieroglyphs he started the night before. Eilerson tells him you don't become an archaeologist if you're in a hurry. It is a discipline of patience. After working nonstop for the last eight hours, he's been able to translate much of the entire area. The hieroglyphs are equations. Eilerson becomes very excited as he reveals what he's learned. The different equations are for describing a whole new way of creating and conserving energy, a new propulsion system that will double the speeds of their current ships, and ways of creating new alloys that weigh almost nothing, but can support tons. That's all fine and good, but Gideon wants medical information. What's frustrating to Eilerson is that all of these equations only contain the first part of the formula in question. The rest has to be somewhere, but Eilerson has no idea where they are. He has his people out searching the buildings for those particular sequences.

Gideon reminds them that they are on a time limit. They have to put finding a cure to the plague above all other distractions (including Eilerson's greed). The mission isn't about making a profit for IPX. It's about saving humanity. Eilerson says despite growing up on Mars under Earth oppression, he still wants to find a cure as much as Gideon does. Gideon thinks Eilerson wants to find a cure because it will make him look good. If Eilerson finds medical information, Gideon will be more than happy to turn the planet upside down to help. But until then, profit can wait.

Chambers calls Gideon into the next room. She's been studying soil samples and found something interesting. Everywhere they go, they leave microscopic skin flakes behind. They are too small to see, but they carry our DNA imprint. So far, Chambers has isolated 30 different types of DNA and soil samples going back 50 years. Gideon wonders if they are not the first ones to find this place, then why is everything still intact? Usually a resource like this would be stripped bare. Chambers wonders why the hieroglyphs Eilerson found are out in the open like that. She puts her books _on_ a shelf. She doesn't take the pages and turn them _into_ a shelf.

Gideon asks if this place could have been similar to the library at Alexandria. A source of knowledge used by various races over the centuries? Chambers says no. They would have heard about it by now. And why no sign of long-term excavations? All they know is that this place has been deserted for at least 1000 years and the population disappeared almost overnight. They might have been wiped out by the same plague that hit Earth, but if that's so, where are all the bodies? None of this makes sense. Gideon says it's too bad Galen isn't there. He might have some ideas. Chambers thinks it would be much easier if Galen stayed closer to home instead of taking off all the time. 

> **Gideon:** He's a Techno-mage. They're like that. He appears when you want him least and need him most.

He asks where Dureena is. Chambers was having trouble getting into some of the vaults so she asked Dureena to find a way in.

Dureena is crawling through a tight tunnel. The tunnels have circular holes cut into them, letting in light. The holes look like they were cut for a reason, and not from erosion. Dureena's movements cause sand and an alien skull to drop down in front of her. Dureena throws the skull behind her and keeps moving. Apparently, this is not the first skull she's come across in there. Time has weakened parts of the tunnel. Dureena pushes on the bottom as she crawls and nearly falls through. Through the hole she sees a large, glowing machine. She is contacted by Gideon who wants her back on the surface. She tries to tell him what she found, but he cuts her off. They've found crewman Varelli's body.

Gideon and Chambers arrive at the murder site. Security is searching the area for clues. There are no footprints other than the victims. Chambers examines the body and finds that the crewman has been gutted. All his internal organs are missing. Gideon was told by Eilerson that the scans showed no life on the planet. Eilerson blames Chambers' people for giving him bad information (garbage in, garbage out). Matheson contacts Gideon from _Excalibur_. They've detected movement in the area that isn't part of their group. Gideon peers around a wall and sees several small alien vessels flying through the city headed his way. He orders everyone to the shuttles and back to Excalibur. He'll stay behind to distract the aliens so the others can escape.

He hops on his skimmer and gets the aliens to follow him. He leads them on a chase through the city, dodging buildings, bridges and other obstacles. One ship is destroyed after bouncing off the narrow walls of a passage way. One of the ships fire at Gideon, hitting the front end of his skimmer. Gideon heads straight for a wall. Looking up, he sees Galen's ship come right for him and snatch him up before the skimmer and a couple alien ships hit the wall and explode.

On their way up to the _Excalibur_ , Galen tells Gideon he heard that bit about him appearing when you want him least and need him most. 

> **Galen:** Good thing for you I don't hold a grudge.  
>  **Gideon:** Yes, you do.  
>  **Galen:** Never contradict a Techno-mage when he's saving your life...again.

**EXCALIBUR**

Galen's ship docks. Matheson meets them in the docking area. He tells Gideon that all the shuttles have left the planet. They're doing a head count now, but he thinks everyone got out all right. 

> **Gideon:** Don't think.  
>  **Galen:** Yes. Quite right.

They enter a bullet car and take their seats. 

> **Galen:** If you wanted to think, you should never have joined the military in the first place.

Matheson continues his update. As far as they can tell, all activity on the planet stopped when they left. They appear to be safe on the ship. They are running the scanners, but they still don't detect life signs. The ships may have been part of an automatic defense system. Gideon doesn't think so...an automatic defense system is designed to keep people off of a planet. They've been running around the planet for two days without incident. He asks Galen what he thinks. Galen doesn't answer right away. 

> **Galen:** Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was just trying to work out whether a comment from me right now would be "most wanted" or "least needed".  
>  **Gideon:** I thought you said you _don't_ hold a grudge.  
>  **Galen:** I don't. I have no surviving enemies....at all.

**BRIDGE**

Gideon doesn't want to break orbit yet. Whatever is on the planet killed one of his crew. He wants to find out what it is and make sure it doesn't happen to the next ship. Eilerson agrees, but for a different reason. There is a lot of valuable data on the planet and if they leave now, they lose everything. He suggests Gideon find whatever is down on the planet and blow it up. Then they can go back for the rest of the data and avenge the death of Crewman Varelli. Something about Varelli being vivisected and losing nearly all his internal organs catches Galen's interest. He heads for his ship to retrieve something.

**BULLET CAR**

Dureena is already inside when Galen enters the car. When Galen sees her, he looks like he's having second thoughts about getting in. He sits down, away from her, at the other end of the car. You can tell there is some tension between them. Dureena stares at him until he speaks. He tells her his answer is still 'no' - he will not teach her his ways. She asks why. He tells her there is a time and place for everything, and right now is the wrong time. Dureena wants to learn for the worst of all reasons - revenge. Of course Dureena wants revenge. The Drakh killed her entire race, and they will do the same to all the humans on Earth. Doesn't Galen want revenge for that? 

> **Galen:** When you have reached the end of the road, then you can decide whether to go to the left or to the right, to fire or to water. If you make those decisions before you have even set foot upon the road...it will take you nowhere. Except to a bad end.  
>  **Dureena:** I don't understand.  
>  **Galen:** That's why I said no. When you have grown out of your rage, then we will talk. Not before.

Dureena is visibly frustrated by this.

**BRIDGE**

A probe is sent down to the planet. It's one of Galen's toys - a homunculus (Latin for 'a parallel version of oneself'). Galen's homunculus is a projection, but with a little more substance than the usual hologram. Dureena, Eilerson, Galen, Gideon and Chambers watch the video feed from the probe. It moves through the city and sets down on the surface, instantly becoming a lifesize, computer generated version of Galen. It is somehow connected to Galen's movements on the _Excalibur_. Galen slowly turns and the homunculus Galen turns with him, looking around the area. Galen hopes to attract the attention of whatever is down there.

The others watch the video feed as homunculus Galen walks around. On the _Excalibur_ , Galen over-acts in the extreme, trying to get the attention of the aliens. 

> **Homunculus/Galen:** Oh my. Whatever shall I do? They've all left without me. I knew I'd forget where we parked that shuttle. I hope something dreadful doesn't happen to me.

A shadow moves over him. It's the alien ships. 

> **Homunculus/Galen:** Oh look. Something dreadful.

The ship emits an energy beam that slices open the homunculus. 

> **Homunculus/Galen:** Stop! That hurts! Oh, the indignity of it! The horror!

The ship then uses another beam to remove the holographic organs, sucking them up into the ship. Galen seems to be having too much fun. 

> **Homunculus/Galen:** Oh, my liver. I wondered where that had got to.

When the organ-sucking beam is finished, Galen severs the homunculus' head. The head sneaks into the ship. Through the homunculus' eyes, Gideon and the crew watch as the alien ship flies through the city to a large building. A door opens and the ship enters. Inside, hundreds of alien ship from many familiar races sit. It looks like a junk yard. We can see Brakiri and Narn warships, a Vree saucer, and many more ships piled on top of each other. Galen seems to have expected as much.

Galen is distracted by Gideon's questions and contact with the homunculus is broken. The homunculus wasn't expected to last much longer anyway (didn't have much left in him). Eilerson sees the junk yard as a gold mine of information, but Galen knows it's a laboratory for collecting specimens for examination and dissection. Gideon understands now. That would explain all the formulas they found right out in the open. It was a lure - just enough to keep them there, but never giving them the whole thing. All the while, the aliens were observing them until it was time to spring the trap. That would also explain the dozens of DNA samples Chambers found - and the bodies Dureena found.

Gideon asks Dureena what she is talking about. What bodies? The bodies she found underground in the tunnel. Most were intact, but others were just bits and pieces. Gideon thinks the bodies belonged to the original inhabitance of the planet, but Dureena disagrees. The bodies were from many different species. They were visitors, same as them. Gideon, a tad bit annoyed, asks why she didn't report this earlier. Dureena looks directly at Galen and throws his own words back at him - there is a right time and a wrong time for everything. She was just waiting for the right time. Besides, by the time she found them, Varelli was already dead. Her discovery would have changed nothing.

Galen scolds her. It is wrong to withhold information. She looks right at him again and tells him, yes it is wrong, referring to his refusal to teach her Techno-mage tricks. Gideon breaks up their little stare down and asks Dureena what else she found. She tells him she found an underground cavern hiding a generator, some kind of control center. It was fully functional and very big, so big that she couldn't see the end of it.

Matheson scanned the planet and found the generator. He and Gideon view the results on a monitor. Whoever built it had sunk relays into the planet's core to draw power. There are artificial caverns miles beneath the surface. Matheson has detected lights, atmosphere and other power sources in the caverns. He doesn't know if there is anyone alive down there. They could probe further, but whatever's down there could pick up the scan and trigger a response. Gideon orders the scan increased. The scan picks up life signs in a huge chamber filled with light. In the chamber are billions of stasis tubes holding alien life forms. Matheson informs Gideon that they are detecting movement on the surface.

On the planet, a wave of alien ships launch. Gideon orders all hands to battle stations and the _Excalibur_ moved out of the area. _Excalibur_ is unable to move. They are being held in some kind of enhanced gravity field. Looks like the aliens don't want them to leave with what they know. The alien ships are coming in fast. Fighters are launched and Matheson tries to find where the gravity field is coming from. The fighters engage the alien ships and an assault team is dispatched to the source of the gravity field.

The fighters don't seem to be have any problems with the alien ships. Two fighters move to the planet's surface and launch their missiles at the gravity field generator. There was only minimal damage so they will swing around for another shot. Aboard the _Excalibur_ , Matheson reports that gravimetric forces are increasing, pulling _Excalibur_ down toward the planet. If they don't shut down that generator, they will crash and burn up in the atmosphere.

Even with engines at maximum thrust, they have only ten minutes until they hit the atmosphere. Gideon orders the Excalibur to turn so they're facing the planet, and the main gun online. The fighters on the surface take another shot at the generator then get out of the way. As soon as they are clear, _Excalibur_ fires its main gun at the planet. Any alien ships in the way are vaporized. When the shot hits the planet, it looks like a nuclear bomb was detonated.

Galen wanders onto the bridge. Gideon had told him to stay in his quarters, but if Galen is going to die, he'd like to do so in a room with a view. Gideon is surprised he's still on the ship. With the technology of the Techno-mages, he could easily escape a gravimetric field. So why is he still here? Galen reminds him that ten years ago, he rescued a certain stray cat. That brings with it a degree of obligation. He can't exactly go wondering off every time he gets stuck up a tree.

Matheson tells Gideon that gravimetric forces have decreased. _Excalibur_ is rising. An ear-splitting shrill hits the ship. They are being scanned from five miles beneath the planet. Someone is downloading their data and language files. Outside, the squad leader reports that the enemy ships have stopped their attack and are holding position.

They pick up a transmission. A hologram of an alien appears on the bridge. His name is Kulan. He is keeper of this planet for this generation. Gideon wants to know why Kulan attacked them and killed his crew. Kulan tells him it is the responsibility of each keeper in each generation to run the tests on those who discover their world. Gideon asks about the tests, but Kulan tells him it is better if he shows Gideon. He hold up a large red sphere and tells Gideon to touch it. He hesitates for a moment, but Galen assures him he always has his back. Touching it, it shows Gideon what happened to the aliens. One thousand years ago, the Shadows came to their world wanting to build a base. The aliens said no so the Shadows seeded the atmosphere with the same plague the Drakh released on Earth.

Kulan saw in _Excalibur_ 's records that Earth suffered a similar fate. That's why he decided to contact Gideon. Since Kulan is standing there talking to him, Gideon assumes that they found a cure. Galen doesn't think so. The test, the dissections, luring people from other worlds to study... Kulan's people are still looking for a cure. Kulan tells them his people struggled for three years and failed to find a cure. They didn't have enough ships capable of star flight. They couldn't look elsewhere for a cure like Earth is. So they put their population in cryonic freeze. They now only have two years left.

This makes perfect sense to Eilerson. Once you freeze the body, you freeze the virus. It stops advancing until it's thawed. They freeze their people and put the machines in place to conduct biological tests on anyone who came by. He says it's perfectly logical and reasonable. Gideon looks disgusted by this. He wouldn't call the systematic murder of innocent civilians logical or reasonable.

Kulan's people had hoped that one of those they brought to their world would have encountered the virus and found a cure or were naturally immune. Gideon is angry. He tells Kulan he can't murder someone because it's a convenient way to find a cure. Kulan protests. Those who are tested are but a fraction of the billions of his people who sleep, waiting for a cure. He asks Gideon if he would sacrifice one hundred lives to save a ten billion humans? If one hundred, why not one thousand? Or ten thousand? Gideon says there are other ways. Kulan agrees and believes he can help. Kulan and his people will continue to conduct the tests here and give Gideon access to anything they find if Gideon will bring him more test subjects and share a cure if they find one first.

Eilerson, back in insensitive jerk mode, thinks there is no reason why they can't share the data since Kulan's people are going to do the tests anyway. It's not like their doing it themselves. Gideon, making sure Eilerson gets his point, say yes, why not, it's cleaner that way. 

> **Eilerson:** Gideon, wouldn't you gladly sacrifice a few hundreds Narns to save Earth?

Gideon just looks at Eilerson. 

> **Gideon:** Lieutenant... Are those enemy ships still within firing range?  
>  **Matheson:** Aye, sir.

Everyone looks at Gideon, wondering what he will decide. He gives Eilerson and Kulan his answer. 

> **Gideon:** I want them out of my sky.

_Excalibur_ and the fighters destroy the remaining enemy ships. Gideon turns his attention back to Kulan. 

> **Gideon:** No deal. If we find a cure, we'll bring it here, no charge. And then we'll make sure that you and your people are brought to account for everyone you murdered with your tests.  
>  **Kulan:** _If_ you find it before your own people die.  
>  **Gideon:** We will. You'll see us again, I promise.

Galen doesn't think they will ever see Kulan again. Kulan had spoken about being the keeper for _this_ generation. How long does a generation last? Kulan reminds Galen that his people tried for three years to find a cure before they were put in cryonic freeze. All but one person sleeps. The one person stays awake to maintain the machines and monitor the tests. Every two years, another is awakened to continue the work of the one before him. There have been five hundred keepers so far. Kulan has about six months left. He will never know if Gideon has found a cure, but if he does, Kulan wants him to remember his people. Gideon will as an example of what they should never do themselves. Kulan says Gideon speaks well now, but he would like to see how proud Gideon is in three years.

After the hologram of Kulan disappears, Eilerson tells Gideon, all things considered, Kulan offered them a good deal. Gideon looks like he'd love to smack Eilerson right about now.

Sometime later, a White Star is parked along side _Excalibur_. Galen's ship sits nearby. In the conference room, a human Ranger finishes briefing Gideon on potential planets. Galen walks out of the room and activates the holographic viewer. He watches an image of the Milky Way galaxy. Gideon joins him. He knows Galen is going to leave soon and asks where he goes. 

> **Galen:** Walking to and fro in the Earth, and up and down in it.  
>  **Gideon:** Job?  
>  **Galen:** In the end, it's all the story of Job, isn't it?  
>  **Gideon:** Some days it feels like our faith is being tested, same as his.  
>  **Galen:** Where do you put your faith, Matthew? In science? Your luck? This ship?  
>  **Gideon:** I haven't decided.  
>  **Galen:** Well, then, if this is the story of Job, a great deal of people are being inconvenienced for your benefit. Hope you appreciate it. By the way, I understand the planet we have just left was not on the list of targets provided by the Rangers. How did you come to choose that one?  
>  **Gideon:** I have my sources.  
>  **Galen:** Yes. I'm sure you have.

Galen leaves and heads for an elevator. Again, Dureena is there when Galen steps inside. They stand in awkward silence for a moment. Then Galen tells her she made a good point earlier before the fight. If he is withholding information, he can hardly blame her for doing the same. But his answer is still no...for now. Then there is still hope for Dureena. Galen tells her there is always hope because that is the one thing no one has figured out how to kill yet. Dureena believes Galen only says that because he hasn't seen the things she has. Perhaps Galen has seen more than Dureena can imagine. As he steps off the lift, she asks him when he'll be back. 

> **Galen:** In the fullness of time. Expect me when you see me.

Galen's ship takes off for places unknown.

**GIDEON'S QUARTERS**

Gideon opens a secret compartment and removes the wooden chest that holds the Apocalypse Box. He opens the chest and finds a playing card, the ace of spades. He tells the Box that the last choice was not a good one. The Box speaks, its voice both melodic and mechanical. 

> **Box:** Things change. Long time gone.  
>  **Gideon:** Maybe. Maybe you're still holding back. So where to next?

The _Excalibur_ heads off to it's next destination.


	9. Visitors From Down the Street

**Visitors From Down the Street** \- **(May 13** **th** **, 2267)**

_Written By: J. Michael Straczynski_

**EXCALIBUR**

Eridani Sector, May 13 2267 2:37 PM EST.

**BULLET CAR**

Gideon and Matheson sit. It look like they are waiting for something to happen. Matheson is about to speak but Gideon cuts him off, telling him they're not there yet. Suddenly, Gideon asks Matheson if he smells it. Matheson doesn't smell anything. Gideon says he thought all Matheson's senses were enhanced because he's a telepath. They are, but Matheson won't use his abilities unless required to by the new regulations. Maintenance has checked three times and found nothing.

Gideon gets a call from the bridge. They've picked up a distress signal. Gideon orders Matheson to send out another crew and to locate and remove the smell.

**IN SPACE**

A small, saucer-shaped vessel with blue lights drifts in front of the _Excalibur_.

**BRIDGE**

Matheson ID's the craft as a lifepod, 12 meters in diameter with short-range engines. It's like no ship they've ever seen before. It's a first contact situation. Matheson reads two life signs. Gideon orders them brought aboard and a translator to stand by.

Outside the _Excalibur_ , two yellow maintenance ships grab onto the lifepod and head for _Excalibur_.

**FLIGHT DECK**

Gideon, Matheson and several security guards move into position and stand ready as lifepod's door is opened. They move their flashlight around until they find two aliens hiding in a corner, one male and one female. The male points a weapon at them and tells them in English if they take one more step, he'll kill them.

The aliens exit their ship with a guard as a hostage. The male orders everyone to back away and drops their weapons. He wants his ship recharged and cleared to leave. Gideon can do that. The alien wants to take the guard with him. Gideon can't do that. If not the guard, then he'll take someone else, but one of them is going with him. Matheson slowly moves around the guards, getting a clear view of the alien. Gideon wants to know why he's doing this. They saved his life. The alien tells him he's not going to make him disappear like the others. This time he's going back with proof. Gideon asks what proof?

The alien's attention is drawn to Matheson. The alien looks down at his weapon, which seems to have turned into a snake. The alien panics and drops his weapon. The hostage turns and pins the alien against the wall. The other guards rush in to help. The female alien tries to pull a weapon, but is rushed by guards and subdued. Gideon orders the two aliens to be taken to the brig for questioning. The male alien, Durkani, begins shouting at Gideon as he's taken away. 

> **Durkani:** Questioning? Is that what you call it now!? Is that the latest code word for torture and murder!? You can kill us, but you can't kill the truth!

Gideon notices that Matheson looks ill or hurt. Matheson tells Gideon he's not used to contact with alien minds. Gideon asks him if he saw anything while he was in Durkani's head. Matheson says no. Projection is allowed as a defensive measure, but human or alien, unauthorized scans are not allowed. Gideon didn't expect Matheson to do a full scan, just get a sense of the room, so to speak. Matheson looks annoyed that Gideon keeps pushing the matter. 

> **Matheson:** Showing that we can obey the new regs is all that stands between us and the creation of a new Psi Corps. I'm not going to be the one to mess that up. All I got from them were emotions. They're confused, desperate, determined and deeply frightened.  
>  **Gideon:** Of what?  
>  **Matheson:** Us.

**CORRIDOR**

Durkani and the female alien, Lyssa, are being escorted to the brig. They pass many curious crew members. The aliens stare back with equal curiosity and some fear. They speak to each other in their native language. 

> **Durkani:** Maybe that call was a mistake after all.  
>  **Lyssa:** No. Whatever happens, I'm glad we did it.

They flashback to a dark office. Lyssa walks in with a flashlight. The office has been trashed. Files and paper have been burnt. Lyssa hears footsteps and quickly hides Someone, possibly a guard, walks by, testing the door to see if it's locked. The guard moves on. After the guard has left, Lyssa receives a call from Durkani. He tells her he's not far away. She tells him she came back to the office to see if they left anything behind. Whoever was there earlier burnt the files. There's nothing left except what they grabbed on the way out. She asks what they'll do now.

Durkani is standing by a wall, looking out a window at something we can't see. 

> **Durkani:** Well, you always said you wanted to go to places you've never been. Now's the time.  
>  **Lyssa:** What are you talking about?  
>  **Durkani:** Look. We can't go home, and we can't go to the authorities without proof, but there's one place we can go where we can find the proof.  
>  **Lyssa:** Where's that?  
>  **Durkani:** Out there.

He tells her to meet him in the usual place. He'll take it from there. He looks out the window at a spaceport. A shuttle-like craft sits on the launching pad.

**EXCALIBUR**

In the conference room, Gideon pours himself a cup of coffee and watches the aliens on a monitor. Matheson enters, commenting on how the aliens have calmed down. Gideon tells Matheson to save him from himself and have the last cup of coffee in the pot. Another cup and he'll be up all night again staring at the ceiling. Matheson pours himself a cup. Gideon swears the makers are adding caffeine to it just to mess with him. He doesn't like the coffee. It isn't as good as the real thing, but it'll do.

Besides real coffee, he also misses wind. He's not talking about fans moving pressurized air through vents, but real wind. The ebb and flow of it. From breeze, to nothing, then wind again. You never get wind on a starship or space station. It's strictly a planetary artifact. Whenever he got leave, the first thing he'd do is go home, out to the back of his house, close his eyes and just sit there. A glass of iced tea, with his feet up, and feel the wind on his face. That's paradise to him.

Getting back to official business, Gideon asks about the aliens. Matheson tells him that Dr. Chambers has just finished going over the latest readings from the brig's med scanner. Despite their appearance, the alien's biology, especially the cardio-pulminary and neural systems, is very different from humans. Gideon is puzzled. Why do they dress like humans and speak English? Matheson tells him it's not their native language. EEG readouts indicate a high level of neuro processing whenever they speak to the guards. This proves that the aliens are translating their own language into English. Matheson has gone over all the alien contact logs and wired back to Earth for more information, but so far, there's no record of a species like this on their charts. As far as he can tell, this is the first time their races have ever met. If that's so, then why do they speak English? Gideon decides to ask the aliens himself.

**BRIG**

Lyssa asks Durkani if she should apologize now or later. Durkani jokingly says that since they may not have a later, now is probably best. She tells him she's sorry she didn't believe him until now. All this time she though he was deluded. She was wrong. The aliens (humans) really do exist. Durkani has always known that. But now, they must keep existing themselves until they can figure a way out.

The door opens and Gideon enters. He came by to see how they're doing, if they're being treated alright. Durkani's been in worse places, but then Gideon would know all about that. Lyssa wants to know what Gideon will do with them. He tells her that depends on them. He could put them back in their lifepod, but it only has one day of breathable air left and he's not in a position to take them home. So far they haven't given him a reason to recharge their lifepod. Durkani is moved by Gideon's desire to help them. It almost a convincing change of heart. But given their past history, Durkani doesn't believe him. Gideon asks, what history? He's checked their files and there is no record of prior contact between their species. Durkani is sure there wouldn't be.

Gideon asks how he knows English. Durkani tells him that top secret recordings found their way out of file cabinets buried half a mile under their capitol. He spent years going over them, decoding them and learning English. He's played tapes to his colleagues, but they said it was just random noise. Gideon stops him, feeling a bit lost. He wants Durkani to clarify that humans have had contact with his people. But there's no proof of that other than Durkani's knowledge of English. They could've intercepted broadcasts that left Earth hundreds of years before. Durkani says there's proof, it's just erased every time it's found. He knows the truth just as well as Gideon.

Gideon asks, what truth? Durkani tells him that humans have been visiting his world for centuries and have ruined lives, devastated his planet and helped create highly placed agencies within the government to help conceal these facts. Durkani has dedicated his life to exposing these conspiracies. Gideon tells them if any of this were going on, he would know about it. Gideon makes a deal with them. If Durkani can prove these allegations, he'll take him back home to investigate further. Durkani agrees to it for now. Gideon will have someone go to their lifepod and get whatever he needs.

Durkani and Lyssa talk about their situation after Gideon leaves. Durkani saw in Gideon's eyes that he genuinely doesn't know. Maybe Earth is covering all this up like his world is. Lyssa doesn't trust him. Durkani doesn't trust anyone, but must take the chance or he'll never get home alive.

**MAINTENANCE TUBE**

A maintenance worker crawls through a narrow tube near the bullet car tracks looking for Gideon's phantom odor. He's been through there three times and has still found nothing. After poking around for six hours, the only thing that smells bad is him. Matheson doesn't think Gideon will accept that and tells the worker to keep looking.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Durkani is showing Gideon his proof. He tells Gideon that so far, all his people's attempts at space travel have been limited to their own solar system. They've sent probes to neighboring stars, but officially they didn't find any sign of intelligent life in the universe. That's always been the party line, but then sightings started. Durkani tells him strange crafts have been spotted in the sky hovering over rural areas by reputable people - farmers, businessmen, law enforcement. Durkani shows Gideon a photo of a blimp. Gideon tells him what it is. He's never seen one in person, but they're in their history books. According to Durkani's government, the picture is swamp gas.

He shows Gideon another picture drawn by a witness when one of the ships crashed in the desert area on his world. The drawing is of two humans (described as six feet tall with hair and small round eyes) next to a burning ship. Their government dismissed it as a weather balloon. Gideon's heard this story before. His government tried to cover it up, but this time Durkani had evidence. He pulls out a mangled, charred golf club. They believe it is either a weapon or a recreational device. Gideon say's it's both, depending on how the game goes.

Durkani continues. Strange drawings have been cut into their crops, music no one's ever heard before coming over the radio. And the supreme insult to their intelligence - a picture of Mount Rushmore that was supposedly taken as one of their probes passed over Earth. Durkani's government says it's not real, that it's a trick of light and shadow, an optical illusion. Durkani tells him the lie was too transparent so he forced the government to send out another probe for a second look. He shows Gideon another photo of Mount Rushmore, but this time the faces are gone. Gideon admits that the picture is from Earth, but denies that Earth is involved with Durkani's government. Gideon doesn't understand where Durkani fits into this. Durkani tells Gideon he's been on the trail of these sightings for years, trying to prove that aliens are interfering with his world. His partner Lyssa joined him a few years ago. At first she didn't believe him. But then the proof started mounting up until they had to go.

**FLASHBACK**

In another dark office, Durkani and Lyssa were work late, going over reports of abductions by humans when _they_ came for them. They hide as two people enter the room holding flashlights. Durkani jumps one intruder while Lyssa shoots at the other. They fight and the intruder is knocked out. Durkani kneels down and sees that the intruder is wearing a mask. He pulls off the mask to reveal a human face. Taking a closer look, he notices that the human face is also a mask. He pulls that one off to reveal one of his own people. Durkani wasn't sure what it meant, but someone obviously thought they were getting too close to the truth and their lives were in danger. After they rush out of the room, another alien male enters the office, looks around, and smiles.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Since their lives were in danger anyway, they decided to go the whole way. They stowed away on a ship bound for the edge of their system and ejected, hoping to find humans. And they did. Gideon tells him it's a hell of a story. But there's still one question. Why? What's the goal? And how have humans been interfering with his world? Durkani tells him that whenever money for their children's education is cut, it's because outsiders wish them to remain ignorant so they can be used and manipulated more easily. When public funding for housing is cut back, it's because they need the money to build more secret underground bases. Crime and poverty and crime have increased to keep them off balance. Every facet of their lives has been affected. His suite isn't their native style of dressing. It was pushed upon them by designers working for the government so the aliens would feel more at home and move freely among them.

Durkani pleads for Gideon's help, asking him to come to his world and give his people the proof they've been waiting for. Gideon will look over the rest of Durkani's evidence and give him a decision in the morning. After Durkani leaves, Gideon looks at a photo of a crop field with the American flag cut into it.

**GIDEON'S QUARTERS**

Gideon is looking over Durkani's material when he receives a call from Matheson. Long-range scanners have picked up another ship heading their way. 

> **Gideon:** Getting kind of crowded out here, Lieutenant. How am I supposed to sleep? I expect you to find a quieter sector next time.  
>  **Matheson:** Aye, sir. If they begin firing on us, should I tell them to come back in the morning when we're all fresher?

Gideon heads for the bridge, leaving behind a photo of the other alien from the dark office.

**BRIDGE**

Gideon and Matheson watch the alien ship move closer. The alien ship hails them...in English. Gideon thinks that it's either more of the same race or there's one busy English teacher hiding out there somewhere. The alien identifies himself as Special Agent Kendarr. Kendarr knows Gideon has intercepted Durkani and Lyssa would like them both returned. He plans to execute them.

**FLIGHT DECK**

Gideon and Matheson wait for Kendarr's shuttle to dock. Gideon asks Matheson to refresh his memory and tell him how they got into this mess. Matheson says it was an act of mercy. Gideon tells him to remind him never to do that again. 

> **Matheson:** No good deed goes unpunished.  
>  **Gideon:** I'll have that embroidered on a sampler when we have time.

Kendarr is escorted off the flight deck by security guards. He tells Gideon that the _Excalibur_ is a remarkable ship, far ahead of anything in his fleet. Gideon offers him a tour. Then Kendarr can tell him why he wants to kill Durkani and Lyssa.

**BULLET CAR**

Kendarr tells Gideon he wants to see the prisoners as soon as possible. Gideon will have them brought up, but just to talk. He has a slight problem turning them over knowing that they'll be executed. Kendarr says that even on Earth, there must be some crimes that are punishable by death. Gideon tells him those crimes are usually punished by death of personality, not physical death. Kendarr pushes him on the subject and Gideon admits that mutiny, treason and a couple other crimes are punishable by physical death. Kendarr tells him that on his world, there are very few crimes that merit the death penalty. One is to commandeer a spacecraft and go beyond their own solar system. There are many dangerous races who are far more advanced than they are. Even his own ship is one of few that have been built so far, and none of them are capable of entering hyperspace. Without the presence of a jumpgate, they are limited to their own small system.

Gideon understands now - Kendarr's people are at a tactical disadvantage. Until they catch up, it's his responsibility as a law enforcement officer to see that no one goes out and attracts the wrong attention. Gideon asks how they can justify penalizing their citizens for contacting aliens while at the same time denying the existence of life outside their world. Kendarr says the denial serves a purpose that would take to long to explain. Kendarr's explanation is cut of when he says he smells something. Gideon's odor strikes again. Gideon looks at Matheson as if to say "see, I told you so."

**CORRIDOR**

Gideon, Matheson and Kendarr exit the car. As they walk, Gideon tells Kendarr there is one thing he doesn't understand. Kendarr's race has been aware of other races besides there own for years, and they have been monitoring and recording these transmissions. So why humans? Why English? If, in fact, there hasn't been any prior contact between their two races, why all the sightings on their world? Why do so many of them relate specifically to Earth and humans? Kendarr's story sounds good on the surface, but something doesn't add up. Kendarr tells Gideon that it will all become clear soon enough.

**BRIDGE**

As they walk onto the bridge, Gideon tells Kendarr that his answers better become clear. That is why he decided to see them all together. He figures that if he puts them in the same room, maybe the truth will wander in by accident.

He gives Matheson the helm and Durkani and Lyssa are brought to the bridge. Lyssa tells Kendarr they were wondering when he would show up. Kendarr tells them they chose this (in their native language). They knew this was inevitable. Durkani turns to Gideon, angry. He thinks Gideon sold them out. Kendarr has tried to kill them three times. Gideon says he just brought them there to talk, he hasn't sold anyone out. 

> **Kendarr:** (indicating Gideon) My friend here has done his part. We wanted to find out how much you knew about our organization. Now that we've done that, it's over.  
>  **Gideon:** Wait a minute. What are you saying?

 Kendarr ignores Gideon and continues baiting Durkani and Lyssa. 

> **Kendarr:** Neither of you will ever see home again!

Durkani attacks Kendarr, taking his weapon and threatening to kill him if Gideon tries anything. Gideon tries to reason with them, but Durkani won't listen. Matheson rises from his chair, but Durkani stops him and tells him to stay out of his head. Gideon asks where they are going to go. This is his ship and he controls every way in and out. Durkani wants his pod recharged and ready in one hour. If it isn't, Kendarr will die. Durkani drags Kendarr off the bridge, Lyssa follows. Gideon and Matheson watch them down the corridor. 

> **Matheson:** Well, should I get started embroidering that sampler, sir?

Gideon's not amused. He wants them tracked. And he wants to know how Kendarr's weapon got past the scanners.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE SHIP**

Lyssa compliments Durkani on pretending to be a dangerous nut. Durkani wasn't pretending. Kendarr tells them this won't work, there's no way to escape. And this is no way to treat a former employer. Durkani's tells him he's right, but he doesn't see any barbed wire lying around so he'll just have to wait. They climb through a maintenance tunnel and exit into the bullet car tube. A couple of cars pass by at high speed. Durkani chooses to look on the bright side - if they die here, at least they'll take Kendarr with them. Lyssa doesn't see it at a bright side. Durkani tells her it may not be much, but a quick death is about all they have left to hope for.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Gideon is holding a security briefing on their situation. A security guard reports that teams are moving through every deck and will find them soon enough. Gideon says finding them is less of an issue than what they do once they find them. Matheson tells him their lifepod is almost recharged. He asks Gideon if he is sure he wants to give into Durkani's demands. Gideon says this is not their fight. They got dragged into this mess. It has nothing to do with them. As far as he's concerned, they can wall up the lot of them and let them fight this out to their hearts content.

Gideon asks a tech about the landing bay scanners. The tech tells him they went over them three times and found them in full working. If that's so, then how did Kendarr smuggle a weapon past it? The tech doesn't know. The scanners are set to detect any known kind of weapon - slug throwers, energy weapons, plasma guns. Then this must be some new kind of weapon, something they've never seen before. Matheson disagrees. The aliens are less advanced they they are and doubts that they could build a more advanced weapon. It doesn't make sense.

The security guard reports that they've found them in the level 14 tube. Gideon orders a tactical team to go in a bullet car while he and a team go through a work shaft and catch them in the middle. He wants to make sure they can contain the situation this time

**BULLET CAR TUBE**

Durkani, Lyssa and Kendarr sit and wait. Durkani points his weapon at Kendarr. He tells Kendarr that if he has any last thoughts to share, in case this doesn't work, now would be the time. Kendarr says nothing, only smiles and plays with a tentacle/dreadlock. Lyssa is surprised that Kendarr seems ok about dying with all this on his conscience. Kendarr says he has nothing on his conscience. All this is for the best. He's just a soldier doing his job. Durkani angrily asks if all the lies, the betrayals, and the conspiracies to hide the truth is part of the job as well. Kendarr tells him that the truth has never been in anyone's best interests.

**ACCESS TUBE**

A team of security guards climbs up a ladder. Gideon and Matheson follow behind. Gideon stops as he passes a pipe. He smell's the odor again. He's found the source of the smell. The seals on a waste disposal tube are loose. He guesses that every time a bullet car passes, it shakes the whole thing loose a little more. Gideon hits the pipe, knocking it out of alignment. A brown sludge pours out. Everyone reacts to the smell. There's not much they can do now, so the keep climbing.

**BULLET CAR TUBE**

Durkani and Lyssa smell the odor. They get up and only get a few feet down the tube before they are stopped by Gideon and security. Gideon orders Durkani to put the gun down. Durkani doesn't think they'll get away without Kendarr. Gideon promises Durkani that he will make sure they get away if he complies. He also promises to take care of Kendarr's ship if he interferes. Kendarr tells Gideon that Durkani will kill him, but Gideon won't allow that, not on his ship. Suddenly, a bullet car rushes up from behind and stops. A security team is inside. Durkani is surrounded. Gideon tells him that if they wanted to kill him, they could without harming Kendarr. All Gideon wants is for all of them to get off his ship and take their conspiracies with them. Not really having a choice, Durkani lowers his weapon and lets Kendarr go. Durkani and Lyssa are taken into custody. As Gideon watches them being led away, a strong breeze blows through the tunnel. He closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation.

**FLIGHT DECK**

Durkani and Lyssa's lifepod is charged and ready to go. Durkani thanks him, but Gideon doesn't want thanks. He just for them to go. Durkani turns and tells Kendarr they're not done yet. Lyssa says they are going to tell everyone what's happened. Kendarr asks, without proof, who's going to believe them? Durkani tells him that it doesn't matter if they believe us, sooner or later the truth will come out. Kendarr only says the truth is out of fashion. The lifepod launches.

Matheson reports that Eilerson has just finished his analysis of Kendarr's weapons. It's useless, no charge whatsoever. That's why it wasn't detected by their scanners. Kendarr laughs. He was never in any danger. He wanted Durkani to grab the gun and for Gideon to think the threat was serious. He was not about to put his life in danger. Gideon doesn't care for Kendarr's games. If he doesn't get an explanation, Kendarr is headed for the brig.

Kendarr explains that his people have a long history of suspicion and paranoia, which have led to an equally long history of wars. Big wars, little wars, but mainly civil wars that started when the government failed to live up to a promise. Once his people found someone to blame, they usually end up dead. Gideon wants to know what that has to do with humans. Kendarr tells him that about 200 years ago, his world began picking up communications from other worlds. At first they kept the specifics quiet, but then they realized something. Aliens were the perfect scapegoat for their internal problems. Matheson gets it. All the sightings and evidence were created by Kendarr. He set humans up. Kendarr tells him it was nothing personal. They chose a race at random and it just so happened to be humans. After a race was chosen, they created a consistent feel to the sightings they staged and then adamantly denied everything after. The more you make a big deal out of denying something, the more people think it's true. Once the conspiracy was created, they could relax. When the budget is cut, it must be the aliens. When something goes wrong, it's those damned outsiders again. Humans are the ones pulling the strings. Kendarr's people are just innocent puppets forced to obey. Since the people can get to the aliens, and the government is not to blame, they haven't had a single civil war since they instituted the new policy.

Matheson asks why he's going after Durkani. Kendarr tells him it's because conspiracies need true believers out to unmask it, and true believers need to feel persecuted. They don't want him dead. They need him to feed the fire, to keep alive the story that everything is being caused by the aliens. Lately, Durkani has been feeling frustrated. Nothing ever leads anywhere. So they let him get this far and were about to stage an event that would revive his interest when the _Excalibur_ intercepted his distress signal. Kendarr never imagined they would run into the real thing. Now Durkani is even more convinced that they're working together. Gideon has done them a great service.

Kendarr must leave now, his work done. One thing he must say, though. In order to create the illusion of interference, he had studied Earth culture very carefully. It has much to commend it - pizza, ice cream. They've all become quite addictive. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it, then thanks Gideon for all his help.

**UNKNOWN SPACE**

The _Excalibur_ exits hyperspace above an Earth-like planet.

**BRIDGE**

They tracked Kendarr's transmission to this location and are now in firing range. Matheson asks if they are going to attack. Gideon tells him the only thing they're going to attack is a lie. He's loaded up 20 of their planetary surface probes with the latest version of the interstellar encyclopedia and a full record of what happened after Kendarr and the others came aboard. He's going to blow this so-called conspiracy wide open. He orders the probes programmed to set down just outside major population areas. He doesn't want to flatten anyone when they land.

Outside the ship, the probes are launched, encased in protective shells to survive reentry and landing.

Back on the bridge, Gideon thinks it will create quite a stir when it's revealed what has really been going on. Matheson asks Gideon why he's doing this. Gideon says maybe because it offends his sense of honesty. Maybe because sooner or later they'll have official contact with them, and he doesn't want Earth blamed for something they didn't do. But mainly because he doesn't like being played with, used, or manipulated, and this should communicate that lesson very well.

Matheson feels that others may think by doing this, they're interfering with another culture. 

> **Gideon:** Probably. Screw 'em. We let the truth back into the room, Lieutenant, and the truth can take care of itself.

Gideon hands over the con to Matheson and orders the _Excalibur_ to jump back into hyperspace and continue on course to the next target. Gideon is going where he can feel the wind on his face for a while.

**BULLET CAR TUBE**

Gideon, wearing civilian summer clothes and sunglasses, sits on some cargo containers, with his feet up, enjoying a cup of iced tea as the wind from the bullet cars blows through his hair. It's paradise.


	10. Each Night I Dream of Home

**Each Night I Dream of Home - (May 21 st, 2267)**

_Written By: J. Michael Straczynski_

**BRIDGE**

The _Excalibur_ is sitting in orbit of a red planet, waiting for someone who is two hours late. Gideon passes the time by playing cards. They don't know who they're supposed to be waiting for or the nature of their mission. They were only told by Earth to wait at their present location. Gideon is getting annoyed. 

> **Gideon:** Point of logic. If we don't know who we're waiting for, then how are we supposed to know it's them when they arrive?  
>  **Matheson:** Well, sir, if they start shooting at us, it's probably not one of ours.  
>  **Gideon:** Congratulations, Lieutenant. You're even more naive than I gave you credit for.

An officer informs Matheson that a distortion field has been detected. A jump point is opening. A Warlock-class destroyer, the _Foxfire_ , exits hyperspace and asks permission to send over a shuttle with two passengers. Gideon is amazed. Only a handful of Warlock destroyers have come off the construction line so far. Whoever is on the shuttle must be pretty important to get the _Foxfire_ as a taxi. After launching the shuttle, the _Foxfire_ re-enters hyperspace.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Gideon welcomes Senator Jacob Redway and a civilian, David Williams. Gideon would have rolled out the red carpet and piped him aboard with full honors if he had known who was coming. Redway doesn't like the secrecy any more than Gideon does, but sometimes it's unavoidable. Of the 120 members of the Earth senate, only a dozen of them were off-planet when the Drakh attacked. The Drakh would love to wipe the rest of them out, and leave EarthGov isolated behind the quarantine zone.

This mission has risks of it's own. Redway gives Gideon is orders. The _Excalibur_ is to set course for Earth where they will make a pickup, then head for a test area. With luck, no one will know what they're doing until it's done. Gideon asks what the mission is, but Redway tells him all he needs to know now is that this mission is urgent and must not be delayed. Once under way, then will not stop for anyone, anything, or any reason.

**SOMEWHERE IN SPACE**

A badly damaged Starfury tumbles dead in normal space. The unfortunate pilot, Captain Lochley, is trying to contact Babylon 5. She sends out a distress signal to anyone who can hear it. Her helmet is cracked, she's wounded, and running out of oxygen.

Some time later, Lochley is in a bad way. She only has a bout an hour and a half of oxygen remaining. She has the computer decrease oxygen flow by 10% so she can stretch it out as far as she can. The computer warns her that her oxygen supply is already at dangerous levels.

**HYPERSPACE**

The _Excalibur_ speeds toward Earth. Gideon watches as David and Senator Redway are given a tour of the bridge. Redway is impressed. The ship cost a lot of money, but given what's happened, he says he's glad he supported the project. Actually, Redway voted against it and Gideon reminds him of that.

Chambers arrives and Gideon introduces her to their guests. David wants to talk with Chambers privately so they head to her office. Before they go, Redway gives David a security access code and instructs him on it's use.

While they talk, Gideon asks Matheson if their guests went through the usual ID protocol. Matheson says yes, but Redway insisted on only logging his name and point of origin. Gideon wonders why a civilian is traveling on a classified mission with a high-ranking Earth senator along as a nursemaid. 

> **Matheson:** Are you suggesting that I log onto EarthNet and find out what I can about him - profession, age...?  
>  **Gideon:** I'm not suggesting anything, Lieutenant.  
>  **Matheson:** Because that would be a significant breach in protocol.  
>  **Gideon:** I understand. I wouldn't dream of asking--  
>  **Matheson:** David Williams, 32, born in Patterson, New Jersey, American state. A plumber.  
>  **Gideon:** A plumber? As in fixing drains? The senator must be awfully insecure about our facilities.

Matheson tells Gideon they're picking up a weak distress signal in normal space. It's barely getting through. It could be a Starfury or a military transport. Gideon orders them to jump back into normal space. Redway protests. They are not to stop for any reason. Gideon reminds Redway that he is required by Earthforce regulations to investigate any distress beacon from one of their ships. Redway is well aware of the regulations, but this time someone else will have to deal with it. Gideon argues that by then, whoever is out there may die from lack of oxygen. Redway tells him it's an automated beacon, Whoever's on board could already be dead, or it could be a trap. Reaching their destination on time is more important. Gideon refuses. It's his responsibility to check it out. Redway is insistent, but Gideon tells him he cannot issue orders to him or any of his crew. It must come through the chain of command. Angrily, Redway tells Gideon his orders came straight from the Joint Chiefs.

Gideon finds away to investigate the distress beacon without disobeying orders. He was ordered not to stop for anything, so he won't. The _Excalibur_ enters normal space and locks onto the signal. They cut speed to 1/3 and head right for Lochley's fighter. They are going to pick her up without stopping. Matheson warns Gideon that even at 1/3 speed, if they launch a rescue team, they won't be able to catch up and dock safely. They'll have to come to a relative stop. Gideon just orders him to maintain course, speed and heading. Redway asks Gideon what he is doing. 

> **Gideon:** The _Excalibur_ uses a gravetetic propulsion system. As a byproduct of that, we have artificial gravity and inertia dampeners in the landing bay that help a damaged or out-of-control fighter land safely.  
>  **Matheson:** But, sir?  
>  **Gideon:** Yes, Lieutenant?  
>  **Matheson:** That system was designed to be used with ships under some power and coming in on an approach vector. To get that Starfury inside the landing bay, we're practically going to have to run her over.  
>  **Gideon:** Then you're just going to have to drive carefully.

In her Starfury, the computer sounds a collision alert. Lochley is alarmed to see the _Excalibur_ heading right for her.

On the _Excalibur_ , the landing bay doors open. Emergency crews are on stand by and they brace for impact. Nervous, Redway suggests that maybe they should stop. Gideon tortures Redway a little, telling the senator that he keeps reminding Gideon to follow his orders, so that's exactly what he's going to do.

The _Excalibur_ literally swallows Lochley's ship. The fighter floats through the landing bay and is gradually slowed by walls of energy that eventually bring it to a stop. Gideon tells Redway that, just for the record, he was once at the other end of a distress beacon like that, wondering if someone was going to come for me. He was lucky, someone did. So he will never turn his back on a distress beacon. Not for him or anyone. Not ever. Redway wisely keeps his mouth shut as they jump back into hyperspace.

**MEDBAY**

David is talking to Chambers. He tells her he was working in a mining colony on Omega VII when the Drakh attacked. He was due to go home in a few days. Chambers thinks he was lucky. If he had gone home just a few days earlier, he would have been infected. Now, no matter what happens, at least he'll survive. That's why David wants her help. He wants to be infected with the plague.

In another part of medbay, Gideon visits Lochley. He asks her what happened. Lochley tells him they had set a trap for some Raiders that had been hitting civilian transports, but they underestimated the enemy's numbers. Gideon tells her she's been out for a little over two days. She was in pretty bad shape when they found her. She wants to contact B5, but because of their mission, Gideon can't allow that. They've been running silent since they started their approach to Earth. He can't tell her about the mission or how long it's going to take. 

> **Lochley:** Is there anything you  can tell me?  
>  **Gideon:** Never eat anything bigger than your head. Never shoot pool at a place called "Pop's." Never eat food at a place called "Mom's."

The mission is classified and even he doesn't have the full story. As soon as he can fill her in, he will. He's going to have her moved to the infirmary. It's more comfortable and he's been told they need the space. He'll drop her off at B5 as soon as they can. Meanwhile, she can consider this a surprise vacation. Gideon receives a call from Matheson. They are approaching the rendezvous point. Before he leaves for the bridge, Gideon invites Lochley to dinner once she's up and about. 

> **Lochley:** Will you be serving anything bigger than my head?  
>  **Gideon:** Not on a first date, Captain.

**BRIDGE**

The _Excalibur_ approaches Earth. The atmosphere looks much improved. It doesn't have the hazy, dingy gray it had right after the Drakh attacked. Gideon tells Matheson how strange it is that he can close his eyes and see every detail of the Earth's surface, just like they're seeing it now, but he couldn't remember his father's face after he died. He wonders why that is. Matheson say that maybe it's because we can't decide which face to remember. The face of our father when we're children, the face of our father the first time we left home, the face of our father the last time we saw him. They all blur together, we lose the details. Earth is constant. Earth is forever. 

> **Gideon:** You're too young to be having thoughts this old, Lieutenant.

Matheson just smiles. He informs Gideon that they have an atmospheric shuttle on approach vector.

Outside, we see a shuttle leave the Earth's atmosphere.

Redway arrives and tells Gideon that is their package. Gideon is confused. Standing orders from the president require that any ship trying to leave the quarantine zone be shot down. Redway tells him that's already taken care of.

Outside, the shuttle ejects a lifepod then explodes.

Redway says that the official record will show that the shuttle malfunction during a test of it's automated systems. He wants the lifepod brought aboard. Gideon protests. The lifepod is contaminated. He refuses to endanger his crew. Redway had told him there were certain risks involved. They've made sure that those risks were kept at an acceptable limit. The outer skin of the lifepod has been completely sterilized and certified free of contamination. Gideon asks about the person inside. Redway tells him he's just going to have to bring it aboard and open it somewhere safe.

Gideon orders Matheson to send out maintenance bots to retrieve the pod and take it to medbay isolation, using the negative pressure bays and highest decontamination protocol. Then they are to jump to the secondary area. Gideon has yet to meet a politician who would endanger their own life when they can get someone to do it for them. If Redway is staying on board when the pod comes in, then it must be reasonably safe. He wants to find out what is going on.

**DAVID'S QUARTERS**

Breaking the _Excalibur_ 's silent running, David uses Redway's security codes to contact someone on Earth.

**ISOBAY**

The lifepod is decontaminated and opened. Dr. Stephen Franklin steps out and is introduced to Gideon and Chambers. Franklin asks where the patient, David Williams, is. Gideon is slightly panicked. What does Franklin mean by "patient"? Franklin guesses that Redway didn't tell Gideon about the mission and becomes angry. Gideon was suppose to be told everything. Redway felt it was too much of a risk. They had interplanetary security to think about.

Franklin explains to Gideon that before they can stop the virus, they first need to identify it. That means tracing the course of the infection from the moment of contamination to see how it spreads though the system. Once released into the Earth's atmosphere, the virus infected every air breathing creature. Once inside the host's body, it mutates quickly and they can't find it again. They need a baseline study to monitor the transmission of the virus, and the only way to do that is to infect someone and follow the virus as it enters his system. That someone is David Williams.

**DAVID'S QUARTERS**

David's call is connected. A woman is on the other end. He tells her that he is coming home.

**HYPERSPACE**

A small fleet of Drakh ships pick up David's call. The captain orders a soldier to set a course to intercept and notify the fleet.

**EXCALIBUR**

The _Excalibur_ jumps back into normal space when they reach the test area.

**DAVID'S QUARTERS**

David is still talking to the woman back on Earth. She begs him not to go through this just for her. David tells her he's not doing it for her, he's doing it for himself. His door chimes so he hurries and ends the call.

Gideon enters. When he asks about the voices he heard, David lies and says he was just watching a vid. Gideon wants to know why David volunteered to be infected. David doesn't want to tell him, but Gideon insists. Because this is happening on his ship, it'll be on his conscience. He won't sanction this unless he knows why. David shows him a picture of the woman he was just talking to. Her name is Carol Miles. They met when they were both working on the Omega VII mining colony and fell in love. Seven months ago she was reassigned back to Earth. right before she left, he asked her to marry him. She said yes. Then the Drakh attacked and Earth was quarantined. Their wedding is set for next week, and the only way he can get past the blockade is to be infected. He will not break his promise to her.

Gideon reminds him that if he does this, he could be dead in less than five years. David isn't worried. He could die tomorrow. We all die. He can't live without her. He'd rather live five years with her than one hundred years without her.

**MEDBAY**

Chambers and Franklin concentrate on their work. Franklin tells her that when the time comes to push the button that will mix his and David's air, he'll do it. He doesn't want Chambers to have that on her conscience. Chambers asks if there has been any luck with animal experiments. Franklin tells her that the virus works differently on every species it infects. A cure for Guinea Pigs will only save Guinea Pigs, nothing else. The one thing they all have in common is that it infects all air-breathing mammals. They haven't even been able to isolate the virus. They know it's airborne, but finding something so small in such a huge body of air is nearly impossible. They've gone as small as a 50 micron screen, but they still can't find it. But they know it's there.

Gideon walks in. Having heard the tail end of their conversation, Gideon asks how they know the virus is there. Franklin tells him the day the virus was released, 850 people around the world died of rare strain of Ebola virus. One they'd never seen before. they all got sick at the same time, and they all died roughly at the same time. Two of the dead were on an island in the Pacific where the virus couldn't possibly have reached because no one had come to the island for two weeks due to a hurricane. 48 hours later, another 712 total strangers in different parts of the world all died of a previously unknown strain of Hepatitis B. Others followed.

Chambers says this is how they knew the same virus was operating around the world at the same time, going through progressive changes, mutations, as it adapts to our biology. It keeps popping up in different forms. That's how they got the five year framework. Odds are it'll hit the right mutation within that time period or so completely decimate the entire population through trial and error, there won't be enough people left alive to merit being called humanity.

Gideon realizes the possibility that they may have several different viruses on their hands. Franklin has thought of that. If it's true, they might as well start lighting ten billion funeral pyres because we can kiss the human race good bye. Things are getting a little desperate back home which is why David is being allowed to be infected. As doctors, they've sworn an oath to do no harm. Now he has to push a button and sentence a man to death. Franklin doesn't know if he can live with that.

**CORRIDOR**

Lochley is slowly making her way through the ship with the help of a cane. You can tell she's in pain. Gideon comes around the corner and sees her leaning against the wall. He thought she was supposed to be resting comfortably. She tells him she got tired of being comfortable. She's fine. Gideon doesn't believe that for a second. 

> **Gideon:** Of course. You're just holding up the wall in case of emergency.  
>  **Lochley:** Yeah, well, I thought it looked kind of weak. I try to do my part.

Lochley comments that he's looking a little pale himself. He tells her he just had one of those conversations that makes you want to lie down for a year. Matheson contacts him then, telling him that Chambers is ready for him. Before he leaves, he asks Lochley, if he should run into any medical staff, if he should tell them where she is. Lochley would rather he didn't. She didn't tell them she was going for a walk.

**MEDBAY**

David is being prepared for infection. He has been sealed in a isolation bay across the hall from Franklin. He lies on a bed equipped with scanners overhead. Franklin's isobay has been scrubbed of all particulate matter and sterilized. The only thing in his bay is him and the virus, which he releases every time he exhales. In a moment, he will open a vent between his isobay and David's. The series of injections they gave David earlier will allow Franklin and Chambers to scan him on a molecular level. Everything has been accounted for in, on, and around David, so the only thing that should show up on the scanners is the virus. They'll get an image of it and track it through his body.

Outside the isobays, Chambers monitors the readings as Gideon and Redway watch. Franklin is about to open the vent when the computer warns him of a malfunction. There's a problem with the vent and he is unable to open it. Chambers opens it for him. Air hisses into David's isobay and he breathes it in. Outside, Redway is impatient. He wants to know how long this is going to take (as if the slow death of a fellow human is cutting into his busy schedule). The monitors start beeping...it would seem it doesn't take long at all.

Franklin reports that the virus entered David's system at 20 microns. It doesn't reproduce, it decompresses like a zipped file. It spreads at an impossibly fast rate. It's heading right into the brain, the lymph nodes, the bone structure, the liver, the kidney, everywhere. Chambers says it's not spreading everywhere. It's not penetrating any of the non-critical regions. A virus like this should be systemic. Once it's in the bloodstream, it should go where ever the blood goes. It's deliberately bypassing all the non-critical areas of the body. It's directed. It knows where it's going.

Over the ship's intercom, Matheson is heard calling the crew to battle stations and Gideon to the bridge.

Redway asks how a virus can know where it's going. Franklin says it's because the virus is a machine. It's a nano-tech virus like the one Chambers came across a while ago. It thinks.

**BRIDGE**

Matheson tells Gideon that three Drakh heavy-attack ships just jumped out of hyperspace. He has no idea how they found _Excalibur_. The lead ship fires on them. Their jump engines won't be recharged for another five minutes. Behind them, three more Drakh ships jump in. The _Excalibur_ shoots back as the Drakh launch their fighters. The _Excalibur_ 's auto-targeting system is hit, accuracy is down 30%. They are rocked by another hit. Hull integrity is down by 10%. Gideon orders them to switch to manual control and launch fighter wings.

**CORRIDORS**

Lochley watches the crew scramble around her. They fight to keep their balance after every hit.

**MEDBAY**

Chambers recommends to Redway that he get to a lifepod just in case. They can't afford to lose one of the few senators on this side of the blockade. Redway is more than happy to comply and runs out of medbay. Franklin finally gets the first image of the virus. The ship is rocked by another shot and an alarm sounds. The fail-safe system in David's isobay has been activated. It guarantees that contaminated material won't spread through the rest of the ship. Medbay hasn't been compromised. The last hit must have jarred the sensors, giving a false reading. The computer begins a three minute countdown to sterilization. Chambers tries to shut it down.

Panicking, David asks what's going on. Franklin tells him that, unless they can shut it down, his side of the isobay will be sterilized - flash raising the temperature to 1200 degrees centigrade.

**BRIDGE**

The battle continues outside. Matheson tells Gideon that they've destroyed two more Drakh ships, but they're being replaced by the mothership. The ship-to-ship comm system has been hit. They've lost contact with the Starfuries. Gideon has him reroute. They need to coordinate the attack with the fighters. Lochley enters the bridge wearing her flight suit. She volunteers to coordinate the attack. Gideon refuses, she's injured. She tells him she'll be dead if they lose the battle. She has the experience, he should let her use it. Gideon relents.

**MEDBAY**

Chambers can't override the fail-safe or open the doors. David gets off the bed and asks what he can do. Franklin tells him to open a panel on his side that will manually open the door. Another hit rocks the ship, throwing David against a wall and rendering him unconscious. Time is running out.

**SPACE**

Lochley launches in a Starfury and leads the attack.

**BRIDGE**

The Drakh are coming around for anther attack. Gideon orders a course set straight for the mothership. He explains that the Drakh mothership is built for one reason only - to jump in, deliver it's fighters and jump back out again. It's jump engines are built with a quicker recharge than the _Excalibur_ 's. If the _Excalibur_ can't use their own jump engines, them they'll use the Drakh's. He's going to fake a ramming and hope that will encourage the mothership into jump to hyperspace.

**MEDBAY**

Franklin uses the manual control lever in his isobay to open the airlock enough to crawl under. Once out, he uses the manual control lever outside of David's isobay to open his airlock.

**BRIDGE**

They are ready to begin their plan. Gideon hopes that Lochley can figure out what he's up to.

**SPACE**

Lochley sees what Gideon is doing and orders the other fighters to move in close to the _Excalibur_.

**MEDBAY**

With 30 seconds left, Franklin manages to open David's airlock just enough to crawl under.

**BRIDGE**

The plan works. As they get closer, the Drakh mothership opens a jump point hoping to escape. The _Excalibur_ follows the Drakh into hyperspace. Straggling Drakh fighters are destroyed when the jump point closes on them.

**MEDBAY**

Franklin pulls David under the door and hits the emergency close button a second before a bright flash of light fills the bay.

**BRIDGE**

Gideon fires the main gun, destroying the mothership.

**MEDBAY**

Chambers, Franklin and David sit in the dark, happy to be alive.

**SPACE**

Two maintenance bots ferry a lifepod with David inside to a shuttle.

**MEDBAY**

Gideon tells Franklin that a shuttle will pick him up soon. Franklin noticed that Gideon didn't tell David that it was his signal that nearly got them all killed. Gideon could have pressed charges, but it didn't seem the right thing to do given the circumstances. Franklin shows Gideon the wedding invitation David gave him. It seems bizzare. The planet is on the verge of extinction, maybe none of them will be around in four years, but people still get married and still have babies. Chambers says it's just a way of saying life goes on, even when maybe it won't. Maybe that's the time to believe in it most so you remember what you're fighting for.

Matheson calls Gideon to tell him they're ready for Franklin. Gideon wishes Franklin luck. Franklin is about to step into the pod when Gideon asks him, now that he's seen what he's seen, does he think there's a chance to beat the virus? Franklin tells him he just doesn't know, then steps inside the pod.

Lochley enters medbay. Gideon wanted to thank her for her help during the attack. Without her, they could have lost half their pilots. He offers to buy her a drink to celebrate. Lochley agrees. She notices the lifepod and asks about it, but Gideon still can't tells her about it yet. After Gideon leaves, Lochley stares at the pod. If she only knew who was inside...

**SPACE**

Franklin's pod is delivered to a waiting shuttle as the _Excalibur_ opens a jump point and disappears.

**CHAMBER'S QUARTERS**

Chambers is relaxing when she receives a call from Franklin. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking about the other nano-virus she's using as a virus screen. She tells him it has some surface similarities to the Drakh virus, but nothing they can use as a cure. He looks over her report that states the nano-virus was controlled by a central computer. The Drakh virus is more sophisticated. They never landed a central computer system on Earth. Chambers wonders what if the virus can communicate with itself? Like a hive mind. What if it's testing them just like they've been testing it? If it's true, then it's bad. Real bad.

**BABYLON 5**

The _Excalibur_ exits a jump point in B5 space.

**EXCALIBUR**

Lochley thanks Gideon for the lift home. She tells Gideon he is welcome to stop by the next time they're in the neighborhood. Gideon smiles and thanks her as she turns to leave. Once she's off the bridge, Matheson turns a wide, knowing grin on Gideon. 

> **Matheson:** You're smiling.  
>  **Gideon:** No, I'm not.  
>  **Matheson:** With respect, sir--  
>  **Gideon:** It's gas.

Matheson looks at him doubtfully. 

> **Gideon:** Look, who are you going to believe here, me or my face?

He says they should think about coming back to B5 for a break. The crew could use one. Anyway, it's doctor's orders. Life goes on. Indeed it does.

 _Excalibur_ enters a jump point, heading off into the proverbial sunset.


	11. Tried & True

**Tried and True - (July 20 th, 2267)**

_Written By: Fiona Avery_

**SPACE STATION**

An old, derelict space station is orbiting an uninhabited planet.

**MAFEEK'S QUARTERS**

Inside the station is much more attractive than its outward appearance would suggest. Though still run down, the exquisite and rich décor of the room immediately pull any visitor's attention away from the outer walls. Sitting behind his desk is Mafeek of Tripani VII. He has a dangerous yet elegant look. Mafeek is talking to a client over a Stellarcom audio link sitting on his darkly stained desk. They talk about hitting Vega Colony's supply run, Mafeek assuring his nervous client that the Thieves' Guild has paid off all the right people. His door chimes and he gets up to let Dureena in, telling his client since this is his first contract with the Guild they have to take 15% as opposed to the 10% they'll take in the future.

Dureena seems impressed with all of the expensive items in the room, but questions the flowery language he was using to talk to his client. Mafeek explains it makes new clients more comfortable until they get used to the ways of the Guild. He thanks her for coming so quickly, but she says it wasn't a problem, the _Excalibur_ was in the area. Mafeek tells her that's what he wanted to talk to her about, the _Excalibur_...and if she'll be allowed to return to it.

Mafeek says he invited her to find out what she's doing on that ship in the first place. Dureena is confused, her reasons have always been out in the open. She wants revenge against those who killed her people and the _Excalibur_ is the most powerful weapon at her disposal to get that revenge. He starts to quiz her about the ship and its defenses, putting her on guard. Dureena asks what he really wants and he tells her that he wants her back.

They're interrupted by another Stellarcom call. A different client says he's checking in from Delta Drop as instructed. He tries to ask a question, but Mafeek tells him he's busy, to call back later. He apologizes to Dureena... she assumes for the interruption. She notes he's busier than she remembers, he's moving up in the Thieves' Guild. Mafeek says he wasn't apologizing for the interruption, but for how the two of them left things when she left. Dureena says it doesn't matter, he was better off taking Trolinn under his wing, the two of them had more in common. They were both in it for the profit and power. This doesn't seem to bother Dureena, her only goal is the destruction of the Drakh. Any power or money she might happen to acquire would be used to achieve that goal, not for her own well being. Mafeek can't understand her, though he claims he's been trying. 

> **Dureena:** Look, I am the only one left from my race. But when I speak, it's with the voice of a billion murdered souls. And when I move against the Drakh, it will be the force of a billion angry spirits. Don't you see? It's not me wanting revenge. It's...it's them. So until you experience what it's like to have your entire civilization destroyed, I don't think we can understand each other.

He admits that may be true, but he's been trying harder now that Trolinn has moved on. He's an accomplished con artist making good money. He's been gone for about a year and it's left Mafeek feeling empty. Dureena confides in him that she feels empty too, maybe due to living with the stars beneath her feet instead of a planet. He asks if she has anyone on the _Excalibur_ , but she's saved from answering that question by yet another call. It's the same client as last time. Apparently a White Star has discovered the location of the drop and is giving chase. Mafeek orders him to evade as long as possible, then calls in a destroyer to help out.

He comes back to Dureena who points out that the Rangers are the best pilots out there. Is his cargo really worth tangling with one? Mafeek is calm, saying it's nothing they can't handle. She tries to make an excuse to leave, but he insists she stay a while longer. She agrees, seeing he's imported some sake' from Earth (which costs a fortune due to the quarantine). He blames her for hooking him on the stuff in the first place, but says he can afford the two thousand credits. The Guild has made him an Uncle now, and he's beginning to feel older because of it. Dureena laughs, he's only ten years older than she is. She says it can't be all bad, getting the trust and respect of his fellow thieves. He confesses that at this point in his life, the only person whose trust he's worried about getting is hers.

Mafeek tells her he's worried that the crew of the _Excalibur_ is using her. She admits they probably are, but since she's using them, what does it matter? Everyone uses everyone. Mafeek asks if that comment is directed at him, or the world in general. He wants to know who she's loyal to. He reminds her that he was her Patron into the Thieve's Guild. He found her beaten and bloody, yet still willing to live in the fighting arena on Talos 29. By the time he'd arrived she was almost dead but had more than enough hatred inside to keep her going. Then, he spilled his own blood getting her out of there. She means more to him that any other protege' possibly could. He pleads with her not to just throw it all away.

Dureena tries to convince him she's where she needs to be. Traveling to all the dead worlds, walking in places where no one else has stood for millennia...it's made her feel alive. Mafeek says that's all well and good, but does she have to do it with EarthForce? He implies that he doesn't trust them not to try to use her to infiltrate the Guild. She resents having her loyalty questioned and demands to leave. But Mafeek won't open the door, telling her that until she can convince him that she can be trusted, she's his prisoner. Dureena is furious, believing she was brought here for a visit, not to have her loyalty questioned by the Guild. How dare he use her! He points out that she just said she was fine with the _Excalibur_ 's crew using her, why does him doing it make her so mad? Dureena says she was wrong, the crew didn't use her, they weren't the type. They were her friends.

One of her new 'friends' in particular makes the Guild nervous, President John Sheridan. She laughs, revealing that since she tried to kill him when they first met that he's not much of a friend. Mafeek already knew that and also knows that he found out Dureena was in the Thieves' Guild . She admits it, but tells him she only confirmed it because she was exposed and had no choice. But now that he knows, Mafeek, not to mention those he answers to, are afraid he'll use that to try to infiltrate them. Dureena says he's not the type to do that, Sheridan is more of a big picture kind of guy. She can't believe Mafeek is twisting everything this way.

He asks her to answer one question and if he's satisfied with the answer the rest will attend to itself. The question is...Why? She tells him because the _Excalibur_ is a powerful weapon in her quest for vengeance against the Drakh. Mafeek is not satisfied. Frustrated, she says it's also because she fits in, whether she likes to admit it or not. She's the only one who can do for the mission what she can and for the first time in her life she feels respected. He's sorry she feels he doesn't respect her, but there's still the question of what happens if she is ever captured or interrogated? She could reveal a lot about them.

They're interrupted by his client again. The White Star has caught up with them, but the cavalry arrives just in time. Dureena tries to speak for the Rangers, that they're not bad people. Mafeek seems saddened, saying that's the problem...her sympathy toward the enemy. They've interfered with Guild business and now they have to be dealt with. She watches helplessly as the White Star is destroyed by the Guild's forces. His client thanks him and signs off. Dureena asks if he's heartless. Why didn't he try to stop the senseless destruction of that ship? He shrugs, saying that it's not his place. He has enough power to be comfortable, but the power she's talking about would make his life a burden.

He then tells Dureena she can gain back the trust of the Guild, but it will require her to give them information on the Interstellar Alliance and the Earth Alliance Health Organization. That kind of intelligence could buy her a position in the Guild even higher than his own. It's not her only option, but it is one way to get herself back on the Guild's good side. Offended and angry she refuses, saying she has a responsibility. Curious, he asks her to who? 

> **Dureena:** I have a responsibility to...that ship and her crew. To Eilerson, Chambers, Gideon, Matheson...to Galen. They have the same responsibility to me. They have exercised that responsibility. _They_ have saved my life, too. Many times. If you base my worth on who has saved my life, then they are just as entitled to my presence as you are.

Mafeek wants to know if she still has a responsibility to the Guild, but she no longer feels she does...because she's resigning. He's about to reply when the Stellarcom goes off again, his client thanking him for the rescue. He's short with him, telling him he's busy. The client tries to use the outburst as an excuse to not make the drop, but Mafeek threatens to have him killed within thirty seconds of changing course if he tries it, then signs off. Turning to Dureena, he warns her if she does resign, because she is now living with the enemy the Guild would put out a hit and send mercenaries after her. The first time she set foot off of the _Excalibur_ , she'd be dead. Dureena says better that than having to look over her shoulder and being asked to prove her loyalty at every turn.

Dureena finally snaps. She accuses him of asking her here to let her know what a hateful, spiteful person she was. How the Guild's promises to take care of her are only them wanting her on a short leash to protect their secrets. And he personally wants her back because it helps him emotionally, as well as his stature within the Guild. While in his care she learned the value of lies, but after she left she learned the value of the truth. The truth as she sees it, is that she isn't on trial before him, he's on trial before her...and he's failed. She won't be staying with the Guild. She will resign. And if that means having mercenaries on her heels the rest of her life, it's better than living in a cage. He broke her free from one before and she won't let him put her back in another one now.

Her anger spent, she apologizes that things never seem to work out between them and asks to leave. Mafeek surprises her by saying she's not leaving either his quarters or the Guild. He wanted the truthful answer to a single question and he got it. It was always about making sure she was still a person who's loyalty and word meant something. By turning her back on power and money, even risking death itself to stay loyal to the _Excalibur_ , he now knows what her loyalty is worth. If she can be that loyal facing those choices, he can trust her word to not betray the Thieves' Guild. As she leaves he thanks her for coming...and for showing him that she's finally outgrown her anger. Surprising herself a little, she says I know, taking her leave of her past to head into her future.


	12. To the Ends of the Earth

**To The Ends of the Earth** **\- (September 3** **rd** **, 2267)**

_Written By: J. Michael Straczynski_

**EXCALIBUR**  

In his quarters, Gideon records an entry in his personal journal stating how today...everything changed. Pulling on the jacket to his gray uniform, he contacts Matheson on the bridge and asks for a status report. Matheson tells him that Dureena and Eilerson have made another trip to the planet, but have still found nothing. They want another day to check things out. Gideon agrees, but only one more day. He then asks Matheson how long they've been stuck with the new uniforms and if there's been any sign from Earth that they're improving morale. Matheson tells him for six months and no, so Gideon orders that they go back to the original black uniforms because the new ones were...destroyed in a laundry accident (clearly the first lie he can come up with off the top of his head). 

> **Matheson:** Will do. But what happens when they check the computer logs and find out there was no accident?.  
>  **Gideon:** There will be, John. I'll make sure of it.

He goes back to his closet to retrieve his black uniform and sees the Apocalypse Box glowing from it's hidden compartment there. It informs him that the ship he's been looking for is on the move again. He asks if the Box is certain it's the same ship, and it tells him yes. Gideon contacts the bridge and orders Matheson to recall the shuttles immediately, he's finally found the bastard that destroyed the _Cerberus_.

**UNKNOWN SPACE**

An alien ship is under attack by a ship that looks identical to the Shadow-like vessel that destroyed Gideon's old ship, the _Cerberus_. The alien vessel manages to launch life pods, but their attacker destroys them with ease. All but one, which slips away behind an asteroid, unnoticed.

**SHUTTLE**

Dureena and Eilerson circle over the alien city they've been investigating. Eilerson wants to know why Dureena is so certain that the big buildings don't hold the valuable items when his extensive education and multiple degrees all tell him they will. Dureena says that's the point, to fool the people who think size is the most important thing. Max flippantly takes that as a compliment when Matheson interrupts on coms, ordering them back to the _Excalibur_ immediately. When Eilerson objects, Matheson tells him if they don't head back now, they'll be left behind, leaving him no choice in the matter.

**EXCALIBUR**

On the bridge, Matheson reports all the shuttles are on their way back. Gideon, now dressed in his black uniform, gives him the coordinates he received from the Apocalypse Box and orders them to jump to that location the second the last one is on board. Matheson tells him both Eilerson and Chambers have come to him with questions about what's going on, which doesn't surprise Gideon. He tells Matheson to assemble them in the conference room once they're underway. Matheson asks his he's sure it's the same ship, they've been disappointed before. Gideon is sure.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Galen, Dureena, Chambers and Eilerson are gathered when Gideon enters. He fills them in on what really happened to the _Cerberus_. He tells them he reported it back home, but no one would believe him. Chambers wants to give them the benefit of the doubt, but Gideon says at the end of the day their reasons don't matter. What does matter is that he's sworn on the lives of his former crew to avenge them, and now they have the chance. Chambers tells him the Drakh plague is the priority now and Dureena questions if it may not even be the same ship. Knowing this affects them too, he asks them to vote on their next course of action. Nothing short of a unanimous decision will put them on this course. He leaves them to discuss it.

**BRIDGE**

Matheson asks Gideon how it went, but he's not sure. He can only hope for the best. In the meantime he's concerned that even if the others all agree, they have the slight problem of how going off mission will be seen back home. He doesn't want any of the crew filing fake reports to cover for him. Matheson says he has that covered. He's already sent a message telling Earth they suspect hostiles in the area. 

> **Gideon:** Based on what?  
>  **Matheson:** Well, it seems like everywhere we go there's somebody who doesn't like you, so it's a fair assumption.  
>  **Gideon:** Granted. Go on.  
>  **Matheson:** So to avoid trouble, I said we'd be maintaining radio silence for the next few days.  
>  **Gideon:** And at the end of that time, if we don't find any hostiles?  
>  **Matheson:** Doesn't prove they weren't there. Just means we were successful in evading them if they were there.

Gideon relays his gratitude at leaves as Galen walks up to Matheson and questions him about how Gideon learned of this in the first place. Given the urgency he's showing if he'd heard last night they would have acted then, so he must have gotten it this morning between the time he awoke and a half hour later when he started recalling shuttles. When Galen asks him if any messages arrived (likely already knowing the answer), Matheson calls the matter privileged. As he walks away, Dureena joins Galen wanting to know what that was about. Galen tells her nothing is more telling than the silence of an honest man.

**GIDEON'S QUARTERS**

Gideon lies is bed staring at a picture of the _Cerberus_ crew and having flashbacks of their last moments, memories which have haunted him every day since then. His reverie is broken when Matheson contacts him on his wristlink to tell him the others have made a decision.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

As he enters Dureena asks if the vote has to be unanimous. Since they're going AWOL, Gideon reaffirms that decision. When he hears it's three yes and one no, he immediately suspects Eilerson. Eilerson tells him he understands and supports revenge, he voted yes. The no came from Chambers. While she understands his need and might support it under different circumstances, the search for the cure to the plague has to come first. Before he can respond they are summoned to the bridge by Matheson, grave urgency apparent in his tone.

**BRIDGE**

They've arrived at the wreckage of the alien ship. They all stare out in horror as Matheson tells them even the lifepods were targeted. They find the one surviving pod and move to bring it on board. Gideon confronts Chambers, telling her his past has no become a problem for the present. After a moment's hesitation, she changes her vote, giving him carte blanche to hunt that ship down.

**MEDBAY**

The alien survivor has been brought aboard. While Chambers examines him Eilerson leans in close with a notepad, translating his statement. While he didn't get everything, he tells Gideon the alien describe the ship as something out of a nightmare. Gideon can't help but agree to that. The alien beckons to Gideon, pleading with him to avenge his crew. Gideon just has time to agree before the alien dies. He orders Eilerson to get the last known course of the attacking ship (given to him by the alien's statement) to Matheson immediately.

**BRIDGE**

Arriving at the coordinates, they find the ship long gone. Matheson tells Gideon that considering they have a two day head start, finding them is going to be nearly impossible. If they stay in normal space they'll never catch up, but if they go into hyperspace they could shoot right by it. Gideon comes up with the idea to conduct a series of micro-jumps, staying in hyperspace just long enough to get to the end of scanner range, coming out, then repeating. Matheson tells him that'll be murder on the engines, but complies.

**MEDBAY**

As the ship surges in and out of hyperspace, Chambers wonders what's going on, then decides she's better off not knowing.

**ENGINE ROOM**

The engineers are becoming concerned as the engines began taking on an ominous glow, overheating due to the extreme pressures being placed on them.

**BRIDGE**

They finally arrive at a point where they can just detect their target (though it takes a minute to determine this as the engines are using power normally set aside for scanners). They press forward at full burn in normal space. As they approach, the Shadow-like vessel launches fighters against them. Gideon believes they've been launched as a stall tactic, knowing that if the _Excalibur_ launched fighters in response, they'd have to stop to retrieve them before they could give chase. Against the advice of his crew, he pushes through the black fighter swarm, taking damage to the ship as it passes them. Seeing the _Excalibur_ 's strategy, the last fighter they come to veers into a collision course. The _Excalibur_ 's guns manage to wing it, but the remainder of the fighter slams into the side of the bridge, causing some damage and seriously injuring a crewman. Gideon calls for medbay to send someone to the bridge immediately. Finally past the fighters Matheson locks scanners back onto the main vessel, but it's gained a substantial lead. They can catch up, but it's going to take at least eight hours.

**MEDBAY**

Chambers is barking orders at her staff, making sure everything that can be done is being done. Gideon enters asking if there are any casualties. She tells him no...then pointedly adds, not yet. He asks if she regrets changing her vote, but all she'll say is now isn't a good time to ask her that.

**MESS HALL**

Galen enters to find Gideon nursing a coffee and comments that it's cold. Gideon tells him in times like this, everything seems to drop ten degrees. He questions whether he is doing the right thing. Galen points out he can always back down, but he won't. Gideon feels he needs to honor the lives lost on the _Cerberus._  

> **Galen:** Pity no one ever asks the dead what they would want to have said on their behalf. It might sound like “Honor us by staying alive, so that at least one living person might remember us.” But I understand what you're feeling, Matthew. I have settled my own debts with the dead. I once gave you my word that I would stand by you in your own quest for justice, and I have no intention of breaking that promise. I will accompany you into any darkness and down any road you deem necessary.

But he does have concerns about where Gideon got his information. Being a techo-mage, he knows things that seem unknowable. To him it appears that Gideon is using something he shouldn't be...or that same something is using him. Gideon assures him he has it under control, but turns to find out Galen has already vanished (as he tends to do). Matheson contacts him from the bridge, telling him the last thing he wanted to hear. They've lost contact with enemy ship.

**BRIDGE**

As Gideon enters the bridge Matheson reports that they lost contact with the ship shortly after it entered the asteroid field they're coming up on. Gideon realizes that the only explanation is that they've cut they're engines and are running cold to avoid showing up on scanners. And that's exactly what he wants the _Excalibur_ to do. Matheson points out that by doing that they won't be able to navigate through the field, putting them at risk of colliding with a large asteroid, which could cause serious damage. Gideon's willing to take that chance, they're going to play chicken with the other ship.

As time passes the crew is getting increasingly edgy from the sounds of repeated asteroid strikes against their hull. Everyone except Gideon of course, who seems to be taking it in stride. The navigator comments under his breath that Gideon is crazy, which to his dismay is overheard by Matheson. Matheson pulls him aside and reads him the riot act. Returning to his station, the navigator tells another crewman he'll now happily face whatever's outside the ship to avoid what's standing behind him. Gideon asks if there's a problem, to which Matheson replies, no, sir.

**ASTEROID FIELD**

An asteroid large enough to pulverize the Shadow-like ship is heading right toward it, forcing it to reengage its engines to get out of the way.

**BRIDGE**

The crew reports they've picked up the thruster fire...the enemy is directly behind them. Gideon orders evasive maneuvers and countermeasures. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of small crystalline objects are ejected behind the ship just as the enemy fires. They shatter apart, but take the brunt of the attack. Matheson notes that if that had hit them without countermeasures, they'd be dead. Gideon won't give them another chance, ordering weapons fire, but only on the other ship's navigation and weapons systems. They fire, but the asteroids between them absorb most of their fire, causing minimal damage. Suddenly they read a power build up in its jump engines. It's finished its repairs and is preparing to escape into hyperspace. Gideon orders the main guns targeted on the massive asteroid in front of it and to fire.

**ASTEROID FIELD**

The _Excalibur_ 's main gun fires, completely blowing apart the asteroid (although it might better be described as a small moon given its size). Debris flies in all directions, but the Shadow-like vessel is caught by its full force, shreading through its outer skin and causing substantial damage.

**BRIDGE**

As scanners begin to come back online from the one minute power drain, they read the enemy is completely incapacitated, their navigation destroyed. Pleased, Gideon orders a boarding party assembled. Matheson asks if that's really the same ship that destroyed the _Cerberus_ . Gideon is certain, although he sees several modifications that have been made over the last nine years. Matheson reads a coded signal coming from the ship, not directed at the _Excalibur_ , but away from them. A crewman reports that he's reading the jump engines coming online again, which doesn't make sense since they can confirm its navigation is down. Gideon realizes it's going to self-destruct and orders a retreat...one they must make in normal space since they can't open a hyperspace window this soon after firing the main gun.

**ASTEROID FIELD**

The Shadow-like vessel is glowing ever hotter from its overload, until it finally erupts in a massive explosion. Fortunately, the _Excalibur_ has put another moon-sized asteroid between itself and the exploding ship, which takes the brunt of the blast wave. Still the _Excalibur_ is soundly shaken...it was a close thing.

**BRIDGE**

Gideon asks for a damage report. Matheson tells him power is coming back online all over the ship and Dr. Chambers is coordinating med teams, although their don't appear to be any casualties. Gideon looks to the navigator who sustained injuries during the battle, both of them knowing Gideon's vendetta led to them.

**CORRIDOR**

Dureena and Galen meet, talking about how the battle is finally over. Dureena noticed that Galen didn't involve himself during this whole thing, though with his ship he could have easily done so. Galen points out that there are some battles people have to fight for themselves. 

> **Dureena:** But you didn't leave, either. If we'd been destroyed, you would have died right along with him.  
>  **Galen:** We are entwined. It is our path.  
>  **Dureena:** Great. So where do I fit in?  
>  **Galen:** Squarely in the middle of the fire.  
>  Galen walks away.  
>  **Dureena:** I really hate it when you do that.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Matheson reports to Gideon that the EVA teams searching the wreckage have found nothing...it blew itself into dust. Gideon orders the ship back to the coordinates the alien gave them to see if they can find anything else. As Matheson leaves, Eilerson enters, showing Gideon side-by-side pictures of the ship they faced and a Shadow vessel. Gideon's heard of the Shadows, the Drakh worked for them, but Eilerson is adamant it is definitely Shadow, not Drakh. He says the Shadows have gone, but wonders what if someone has taken over where they left off.

**ASTEROID FIELD**

As the _Excalibur_ moves away, we see an old Kennedy half-dollar floating through the wreckage, unseen by the EVA crew during their search.

**UNKNOWN PLANET**

The _Excalibur_ approaches the world at the coordinates given to them by the alien. As they get closer their attention is drawn not toward the world, but to it's moon. A fair amount of blast damage can be seen on the surface even at a distance.

**BRIDGE**

Noting the damage to the moon, Gideon says they have to go down to investigate. Matheson says he'll prepare a shuttle, but Gideon countermands him, saying he only wants a single fighter. Gideon will pilot and Matheson will ride behind him.

**THUNDERBOLT**

Circling the blast site on the moon, Matheson notes the remains of some heavy equipment sticking out from the fused glass now covering the entire area. He theorizes maybe this is where the ship was built. Gideon says that's one of three things bothering him, a site this big wouldn't have only made one ship. Matheson asks what the other two things are. Gideon tells him the second is that if there are more of those ships flying around, he may not have got the one he was after. As for the third, he asks Matheson to really look at the blast pattern. 

> **Matheson:** It's the same signature blast made by the main guns on the _Excalibur_.  
>  **Gideon:** Exactly. That's why I didn't want anyone else on the crew to see this. It appears that we have an opposite number, Lieutenant.

**MEDBAY**

Dureena enters and Chambers comments on how she's been wandering around during this whole chase. Dureena confesses that she feels useless during big ship fights like this, there's not much for a thief to do. She asks Chambers if they lost anyone, which thankfully they did not (a good thing since according to EarthGov they were supposed to be peacefully exploring this whole time). Chambers asks where Galen is since the two of them are usually close to each other. She says he's in his ship, and one thing she's learned is to never bother him when he's in there. Never.

**GALEN'S SHIP**

Galen is speaking to the holographic image of another techno-mage, Dirk. He fills Dirk in on what's happened over the last day and confirms it was definitely Shadow Tech. Dirk says it appears Galen was correct to leave them. He then asks if Gideon knows of their involvement. Galen tells him, no, but he soon will. When Dirk tells him to make sure that doesn't happen, Galen will only say he'll do what's right (which Dirk notes is not really an answer). They sever the communication.

**GIDEON'S QUARTERS**

Gideon continues his journal entry. He now knows for a fact that what he believed happened to the Cerberus was in fact what truly happened. But knowing it isn't the same as proving it, and he still needs to gather evidence before he brings this back to EarthGov again. Ending the entry, he orders the computer to continuously scan for a match to the coded signal the Shadow-like vessel sent out before its destruction...and to notify him and no one else. The computer confirms his order and he lays back on his bunk, listening to the signal over and over, burning it into his memory.


	13. The Rules of the Game

**The Rules of the Game - (September 11 th, 2267)**

_Written By: J. Michael Straczynski_

**BABYLON 5**

The _Excalibur_ is parked along side the station.

In the Zocalo, Chambers and Eilerson watch the crowds of human and alien residents come and go. B5 is everything Chambers expected - noisy, crowded and in constant trouble. She has to give it credit, though. It's lasted ten years. No one thought it would last even one. Eilerson is not impressed. He thinks it's lasted too long, like the measles or poison ivy....or Chambers. Eilerson let's her know in his own will-someone-please-smack-this-guy way that he wants to explore on his own. Chambers starts teasing him about wanting to explore the seamy side of B5 when they are approached by a woman. She's Cynthia Allen, Eilerson's ex-wife.

**LOCHLEY'S OFFICE**

Gideon is arguing with the Brakiri ambassador. Gideon is angry because the Brakiri won't allow the _Excalibur_ to land on Lorka VII, a planet in Brakiri space. The ambassador explains that while some of the worlds in that area of space are Brakiri colonies, others are under their jurisdiction for the purposes of mutual defense. The Brakiri ensure that they are not attacked or invaded in exchange for 10% of their annual income. Other than that, the Brakiri leave them alone and do not interfere in their internal policies. One such policy is that outsiders are not allowed to land on Lorka VII. There's nothing the Brakiri do. Gideon will have to negotiate with the Lorkans.

Gideon is not satisfied. They only have four years to find a cure for the plague. That's why they signed treaties with every major government in the first place - so they wouldn't have to stop and negotiate at every step along the way. The Brakiri tells him there are exceptions to every rule, this is one of them. 

> **Gideon:** Great! How many other exceptions are there? Because if we can't move faster than this, we'll never find a cure in time.  
>  **Brakiri:** Then your people will just have to die, won't they?

Sometime later, Lochley returns to her office to see if Gideon has made any progress with the ambassador. 

> **Gideon:** Progress? Let's see, how do I put this? Plato once said that for everything that exists, there is a perfect form of it somewhere. A perfect human being, a perfect chair, a perfect stick. So that everything is a shadow of that one perfect form. Now, if we follow that train of thought, that means that somewhere in the universe, there exists the perfect form of an absolute and complete idiot. And he left here an hour ago.

Lochley may have some good news for him. Because the Lorkans are in Brakiri space, they don't have an official ambassador, but they do maintain a small presence on the station. She's talked to the Lorkans on Gideon's behalf and they've agreed to meet with him. Lochley advises him not to hold his breath about being able to land. The Lorkans can be very stubborn. Gideon reminds her, so can he.

Lochley asks why Lorka VII is so important. Gideon tells her it's a long story. Lochley would love to hear it over dinner. She knows a good place and because of what happened the last time they met, it's the least she can do.

**CYNTHIA'S QUARTERS**

Cynthia pours Eilerson a drink. He asks how the cat is doing. She tells him the cat is fine. Her neighbors are watching him while she's away. He cuts the small talk and asks why she contacted him. She tells him she needs 100,000 credits. Most of her income came from selling alien artwork and pottery on Earth. The quarantine completely killed her business. She tried to take out a loan, but with the impact on the economy, everyone was short. Earth credits were falling on the exchange rates, the banks wouldn't give her anything. She had to go to another source for the money - a loan shark. She didn't have any other choice. She borrowed 50,000 credits, but the interest was 100% compounded every six months.

But that's not the worst of it. The loan shark, Rolf Mueller, has been following her ever since they made the deal. Everywhere she goes, he's there. She gets the feeling that even if she paid him off, he won't go away. She doesn't know what to do. The police won't get involved until something actually happens, but by then it will be too late. There was no one else she could turn to. Mueller is on B5 now. He showed up shortly after Cynthia did. Eilerson agrees to help, but he'll only pay the original 50,000 credits. This upsets Cynthia more. How can he put money over her safety? Eilerson tells her it's the principle of the thing.

**ECLIPSE CAFÉ**

Gideon tells Lochley why Lorka VII is so important to him over dinner. Lorka VII is a resettled planet. The original inhabitants died off a long time ago. 500 years ago, colony ships arrived from another planet in the area, and the current population has moved into the abandoned ruins and made it their own. Gideon doesn't know if the original inhabitants were killed off by the same plague because the Lorkans won't release any information on that subject. That's why they have to land and find out. But even if the original inhabitants didn't die from the plague, who knows what kind of technology they left behind in the ruins. That explains a lot to Lochley. On a personal level, the Lorkans always seemed less advanced than their technology would imply. They didn't invent the stuff, they just found it.

Gideon is frustrated. He says some days it's like trying to nail smoke to the wall. His job is hard enough without others making it harder. Lochley tells him the bigger the job, the more of a target you become. Saving Earth is a pretty big job. Gideon is handling it better now that he's there with her. Lochley looks a little uncomfortable about that and quickly changes the subject. She asks what he will do if the Lorkans refuse his request. He tells her he'll find another way. He didn't get this far by giving in.

While they talk, a hovering camera watches them. Gideon and Lochley are oblivious to its presence.

Gideon continues. He tells Lochley that he learned a long time ago that if you can't get in the front door, you go in the back door. Go over them, tunnel under them, go around them, but you get the job done.

**LORKANS' QUARTERS**

Two Lorkans, Ris and Polix, watch Lochley and Gideon's discussion on a floating, bubble-shaped, holographic view screen. Ris turns it off and tells Polix that Gideon and Lochley cannot be trusted. Ris can't tolerate the risk of exposure. Polix agrees, but what are they to do? Ris suggests the problem is Gideon. If they eliminate him, perhaps another won't be determined.

**DARK STAR BAR**

Eilerson walks in and confronts Rolf Mueller, who is sitting at a table with two women and two other men who are most likely his enforcers. Eilerson gives Mueller the 50,000 credits and tells him this settles Cynthia's account. Mueller figures out who Eilerson is and proceeds to dissect Eilerson's personality. Mueller does a pretty good job too. He tells Eilerson that he's good at reading people just by looking at their faces. Also, as he sees it, Cynthia still owes him another 50,000 credits. Eilerson has no intention of paying his extortion. He warns Mueller to stay away from Cynthia...or else. Mueller is amused by the threat, but Eilerson tells him he doesn't make threats. If Mueller doesn't take the money and go home, he'll end up in a world of hurt. After Eilerson leaves, Mueller has one of his enforcers get him a link back home.

**LOCHLEY'S OFFICE**

Ris and another Lorkan are telling Gideon and Lochley why they can't land on Lorka VII. The Most Holy appeared to their people 500 years ago. He declared that those who were without sin and corruption would be led to a promised land. Lorka VII. There they found the great machines and secrets and mysteries that were to be revealed only to them. The Most Holy had turned his anger against the original inhabitants and deemed them unworthy of his bounty. Prophesy states that the planet is theirs as long as they remain pure and without corruption. They have maintained their purity by insuring that no outsiders come to their world. If they were to allow Gideon to land, they would risk destroying all that The Most Holy has given them.

Lochley ask how, if they fear corruption from other races, they can live on B5. The Lorkans tell them they are not worried about that because they are not at issue here. They are above corruption and temptation. Because of their purity, they can walk amongst others without being affected. But if Gideon was to land on their world, with all of his impurities and innate corruption, he would taint Lorka VII and destroy the covenant of The Most Holy. The Lorkans would fall from grace.

**CYNTHIA'S QUARTERS**

Cynthia is furious with Eilerson. All she wanted was the money, not for him to interfere. This makes him mad. She's the one who got herself into this mess. She's the one who asked for help. He handed over 50,000 credits of his own money. So why is she beating him up over this? They are interrupted by a call. Cynthia's neighbor has called to tell her that her cat, Mr. Kitty, was stolen. She got a message from a man who said he would kill the cat, then come after Cynthia if she didn't give him another 50,000 credits.

Cynthia's anger flairs up at Eilerson again as he is walking out the door. She accuses him of walking out on her like he did before. Now Eilerson is angry. He's not the one who walked out, she was. And Mr. Kitty was his cat long before she came into his life...or walked out of it. Out in the corridor, Eilerson calls the _Excalibur_. He asks for Dr. Chambers and a shuttle.

**LOCHLEY'S QUARTERS**

Lochley is going through a stack of papers on her counter when her door chimes. Gideon walks in, out of uniform. She called him to tell him that she was in contact with Sheridan's office. Sheridan couldn't promise anything, but the Alliance can bring political and economic pressure to bear against the Lorkans. It might be enough to make them change their minds. It'll be a few days before they hear anything. She asks him if there is anyplace the _Excalibur_ can go while they wait. Gideon has a few leads from the Rangers, but he doesn't want to head out only to be called back a few days later. He'll stay at B5 until they get word.

He's off duty now and asks if she wants to go out and do something. She can't right now. She has paperwork three levels high. Gideon understands. There are things they both should be doing...it's just this thing with the Lorkans. He wishes they weren't so damned unreasonable. Lochley doesn't think they're unreasonable. She says Gideon just doesn't understand their culture or social dynamics.

Suddenly they swing into full competitive gear. They accuse each other of living in a bubble when it comes to dealing with other races. She says he's isolated out there on his ship, whiles she has contact with aliens everyday. He says she's isolated on B5 by several hundred levels of bureaucracy, closed doors and her uniform. B5 is a safe, controlled environment, while he actually deals with aliens on their homeworlds. Gideon bets her 100 credits that no one would even recognize her without her uniform. Lochley takes the bet and changes into civilian clothes.

**DOWN BELOW**

Gideon and Lochley walk through the dark corridors. Lochley asks what they should do now. Gideon tells her to watch as life happens all around them.

**LORKANS' QUARTERS**

Ris and Polix are spying on Gideon and Lochley in Down Below. Ris plans to kill them both. He opens a box and pulls out a small red jewel and attaches it to his palm. The jewel glows.

**CYNTHIA'S QUARTERS**

At Eilerson's request, Chambers stops by to act as Cynthia's bodyguard while he takes care of Mueller. Cynthia is irritated that, as usual, he sent someone else to do what he should be doing. Chambers thinks she is being a bit hard on him. He did help her after all. Cynthia is certain she'll need a mortician, not a doctor, if she can't fix this mess. Chambers is sure she can help. While they wait, Chambers wants to hear all the dirt on Eilerson.

**EXCALIBUR**

In his quarters, Eilerson gathers a few alien items he'll need to deal with Mueller.

**DOWN BELOW**

Gideon and Lochley continue their little hike through B5's underbelly. He says it's good to get out and see things you wouldn't ordinarily get near. This is life the way he has to deal with it, the way he prefers to deal with it. Raw, unfiltered and in your face. The way people really live. Lochley listens quietly. A little smirk on her face. They stop at a Drazi food cart. The Drazi vendor offers them a sandwich. Gideon takes one look at the food and passes. There are some things even he won't touch. Lochley tells the Drazi she will have her usual. Gideon is surprised. She tells him it's always a mistake to make assumptions about people you've just met. She comes here all the time. 

> **Gideon:** Then why didn't you--  
>  **Lochley:** Because I could use the 100 credits, which, as of now, you owe me.  
>  **Gideon:** That's only if you got recognized.  
>  **Drazi:** Here it is, Captain Lochley.

The Drazi hands her a sandwich and she gives him some coins. 

> **Lochley:** That'll be 100 credits.  
>  **Gideon:** You cheated.  
>  **Lochley:** Absolutely.  
>  **Gideon:** I like that.

They move on. Ris and Polix follow.

In another area, Eilerson hands a credit chit to a couple of Drazi.

Lochley takes Gideon to a deserted area. This is her secret hiding place. When the politics become too much, she buys a sandwich from the Drazi and comes here for an hour of quiet. No one can find her and no one can bother her. After her one hour of peace, she can handle anything. Gideon calls that sleep. She says sleep doesn't count. She offers Gideon half of her sandwich. She says when you sleep, you close your eyes on trouble. When you wake up, the trouble is still there. You need conscious time to really appreciate silence. 

> **Gideon:** So if you always come down here and you could've shot down my routine at any time--  
>  **Lochley:** Which, by the way, was pretty transparent.  
>  **Gideon:** Then why didn't you?  
>  **Lochley:** Because it was more fun to play it out. Because the look on your face was worth it. And because I think people like you and me need to make up some excuse to do what other people do without even thinking about it. So we get to be co-conspirators for a little while. I can live with that...given the company.

Then they both smell something strange. Gideon recognizes it as ozone and yanks Lochley to safe cover just as an energy bolt hits the spot where they sat. Lochley asks what that was. Gideon tells her that some alien weapons use a lot of energy. The build up right before they fire and it smells like ozone. Lochley tries to contact C&C while Gideon tries to call the _Excalibur_ , but all they get is static. They're being jammed. Neither of them are armed. They smell ozone again and jump out of the way as Ris and Polix fire at them using the red palm jewel.

**CYNTHIA'S QUARTERS**

Cynthia is telling Chambers about her life being married to Eilerson. After a while, she and Eilerson had nothing to talk about. The silence became too much so she left. Silence is not something Chambers would associate with Eilerson. Cynthia says it's just a smoke screen. He'll talk your ear off about work and trivial things, but not about things that matter. She says he was one of those too-bright kids who jumped through all the academic hoops, but never had any friends. He spent his life either alone or getting beat up for being too smart. 

> **Cynthia:** They'd pound him and he'd come back with some smart remark, and they'd pound him again, and he'd be this smear on the pavement still mouthing off.  
>  **Chambers:** That sounds like him.

He never really had anyone but her and IPX. With IPX, he had someone who finally appreciate his intelligence for what it was and he became a company man. That's when she lost him.

The door chimes. She asks who it is and hears Eilerson's voice. But when the door opens, Mueller enters. He used a recording device to trick her. He pulls a PPG. He's there to negotiate. He's sure he can find something for her to do to pay off the debt. Chambers catches him by surprise and punches him, knocking him down. Unarmed and out-matched, he runs.

**DOWN BELOW**

Gideon and Lochley continue to run and hide from Ris and Polix, but they're running out of places to go. Gideon tells her they're going to have to make their stand where they are. They have one advantage. He doesn't think their attackers are professional, or they would have killed them by now. What they lack in accuracy they make up for in enthusiasm. Lochley has an idea.

**MUELLER'S QUARTERS**

Mueller is just coming out of his quarters when he is jumped and dragged off by the two Drazi that Eilerson hired.

**DOWN BELOW**

Lochley comes out of hiding and surrenders to Ris and Polix. When asked where Gideon is, Lochley points down the corridor. Ris heads in that direction but stops when he discovers a trip wire. Believing Lochley is luring them into a trap, Ris decides to search in the other direction. As they pass by, Gideon swings down from the rafters and kicks Ris and Polix, catching them by surprise. A fist fight ensues and Lochley and Gideon manage to knock out the Lorkans.

Elsewhere, Mueller wakes up in a dark room. Eilerson sits nearby, watching. He tells Mueller that when the Drazi asked how much force they should used to bring him here, he told them to use their own discretion. But he forgot that in the Drazi language, there is no equivalent word for discretion. Mueller tells him he's had worse, and if Eilerson thinks this is going to get him to back off, he's wrong. He wants what's coming to him and unless Eilerson kills him, he's going to get what he wants. Eilerson asks how Mueller knows he won't kill him. Mueller feels Eilerson would have done it by now. He reminds Eilerson that he can read a man's face, and Eilerson is no killer. All he's done is made the situation worse for himself and Cynthia. Sooner or later he's coming after the both of them and there's nothing they can do about it.

Eilerson is not one bit scared. In fact, he looks amused. He holds up the alien artifact he retrieved from his quarters on the _Excalibur_. It looks like a combination gun/slingshot with a wide half-circle in place of a barrel. He aims it at Mueller and pulls the trigger. A narrow, silver band flies out and wraps around Mueller's neck like a collar. Mueller pulls on it trying to get it off. Eilerson advises he stop pulling on it. For starters, it's seamless. It's made out of some alien material that he hasn't been able to analyze yet. It's resistant to lasers and acids so anything Mueller might do to take it off would kill him in the process.

Mueller asks what it is. Eilerson tells him he found it on a world out on the deep range. It's at least 1000 years old, and from what he can tell, it was probably used to control prisoners during transportation. He demonstrates on a pipe by shooting a collar on it. Then he pulls out a small detonator from his pocket. One the collar was in place, the guards set the perimeter with the little detonators. If a prisoner came within ten feet of one, the collar would explode. Eilerson throws the detonator at the pipe. The collar explodes, slicing through the pipe. Mueller gets the idea.

Eilerson will give one of the detonators to Cynthia and will keep one for himself. If Mueller comes near either of them, he's dead. The collars can also be detonated manually by entering a four-digit code on the detonator. Eilerson taps in three of the four digits on the detonator, making Mueller sweat. Mueller is right, Eilerson is not a killer. But then, he doesn't have to worry about that. If Mueller gets near them, he will be his own executioner. Eilerson tells Mueller to leave him and Cynthia alone, and to return his cat, bathed and groomed. Then he lets Mueller go.

**LOCHLEY'S QUARTERS**

Gideon and Lochley return from their encounter covered in sweat and grime. Lochley can't wait to take a shower. Gideon thinks it'll take hours to vibe off all the dirt. Gideon is amazed to learn that Lochley has a real honest-to-god hot running water shower. He's practically drooling. He'll have to wait for it to recycle, but he's free to use it. Gideon doesn't mind waiting. He has to get his adrenaline down anyway. Lochley is still on an adrenaline high too. Gideon comments on how it makes you feel alive.

All it takes is a look and the next thing they know, they're all over each other. They rush to the bathroom, strip off their clothes and share a shower...among other things.

**CYNTHIA'S QUARTERS**

Cynthia's neighbor/friend has called to let Cynthia know that Mr. Kitty has been returned safe and sound...and bathed.

Cynthia thanks Eilerson for his help and apologizes for being angry at him. She hates asking him for help all the time. She wonders why he even takes her calls. He tells her he answers her calls because in his entire life, he's loved only three things - his work, the cat and her. He bids her good bye and leaves.

Out in the corridor, he stops and leans a hand against the wall. He's going to miss her more than he thought.

**LOCHLEY'S OFFICE**

Lochley and Gideon are meeting with a Lorkan representative. The Lorkan talked to Ris and Polix and discovered why they tried to kill Lochley and Gideon. For several years now, Ris and Polix were selling the alien technology they found on Lorka VII to alien governments and keeping the profits for themselves. They were afraid Gideon would discover this if the _Excalibur_ were allowed to land. Lochley is sorry to hear that, but not as sorry as the Lorkans are. Ris and Polix were sent to B5 as emissaries, not just of their people, but of The Most Holy, as two examples of their own moral and ethical superiority. If the leaders of their religion can't maintain their vows in the face of temptation, if they do not embody all the principles they tell others to obey, then maybe it's time to question whether or not the whole system is flawed.

Gideon asks about Ris and Polix's temptation. The Lorkan tells Gideon that Ris and Polix are saying it was being exposed to his corruption that led to their downfall. This doesn't help Gideon. They are right back where they started. They can't land on Lorka VII because they are not morally perfect. The Lorkan tells him that they will be allowed to land on his world. He spoke to his government and they want Gideon to come and land on their world and move freely among them. 

> **Lochley:** [to Gideon] See? They've decided we're not as bad as they thought.  
>  **Lorkan:** Not correct, much the opposite, in fact. What is moral superiority without temptation? Without something to test our faith, we have grown complacent and we have seen the results with the two who tried to kill you. No. Interacting with a species as corrupt as yours will be the supreme test of our faith.  
>  **Gideon:** [with a touch of sarcasm] Thank you.

The Lorkan leaves to prepare for _Excalibur_ 's arrival. 

> **Gideon:** Can I smack him, just once?  
>  **Lochley:** [laughs] No.  
>  **Gideon:** I never get to have any fun. Oh, sorry. _Almost_ never get to have any fun.

Speaking of which, Lochley thinks they need to talk about their...activities. She doesn't know how things went so fast between them. It's really not like her. She doesn't regret what happened, neither does Gideon, but she doesn't want him to get the wrong impression. She's responsible for the station and doesn't want to get into a relationship right now. Gideon understands. He's in the same situation. She's relieved he feels the same way. She invites him out to eat before he leaves (she knows a good place). He's up for that.

Sometime later, the _Excalibur_ pulls away from B5.

**EXCALIBUR**

A package from Cynthia is delivered to Eilerson's quarters. He opens it to find a picture of a cat. On the back reads: "I didn't know if you had a picture of Mr. Kitty. Figured you'd like one." Eilerson chuckles and props the photo up on his desk and returns to his work.


	14. Patterns of the Soul

**Patterns of the Soul (September 20 th, 2267)**

_Written By: Fiona Avery_

**GIDEON'S QUARTERS**

Gideon is arguing with EarthForce General Thompson. The _Excalibur_ is only minutes away from their destination (Lorka VII), but Thompson wants Gideon to turn around and head for Theta 49. Thompson has received permission from President Sheridan to use the _Excalibur_ to determine if a group of humans who escaped Earth during the Drakh attack are infected with the plague. Gideon is to contact Robert Black and his colonists and take whatever steps are necessary to make sure they do not leave Theta 49 until Gideon can determine whether or not they are infected. If they are, he is to transfer them to an EarthForce ship near Orion VII. Gideon asks why. Theta 49 is uninhabited. Why not just leave them there? Transporting them out will create a lot of problems. Thompson doesn't feel he needs to explain his reasons to a subordinate. He wants the colonists in custody.

**EILERSON'S QUARTERS**

Eilerson is also having problems with his employers back home. IPX hasn't received any recent topographical readouts, samples of alien technology, or reports on anything he's found out there. All this information would be of use to IPX's archaeological expeditions. They need profit margins. Eilerson knows, but he's been busy. The IPX official tells him he is behind schedule in his corporate updates. Eilerson tells her to trust him. The next place they're going promises to be a gold mine. IPX will get a full report.

**BRIDGE**

Eilerson meets up with Gideon. He's heard they are changing course. Gideon tells him they are going to Theta 49 in the Orion sector. Eilerson wants to know why. The original course promised to be a gold mine of alien technology. Theta 49 and the Orion sector look incredibly dull to him. Gideon tells him it was an order from EarthForce.

> **Eilerson:** That would explain the dull part.  
>  **Gideon:** If this isn't a planet IPX can exploit for profit, then maybe this is your cue to take a vacation.  
>  **Eilerson:** IPX doesn't give paid holidays.  
>  **Gideon:** For a cause like this, I think we'd all happily chip in.

Chambers arrives. She just heard about the course change and asks Gideon what's on Theta 49. Gideon tells her about the 30 people who escaped Earth during the Drakh attack. If they didn't get out in time, they could be spreading the plague all over the galaxy.

**THETA 49**

Robert Black, the colony leader, meets with an old man sitting at the base of a cliff. The old man tells Black that he expects to die soon and that his people rolled the stones and they came up blank. Never before in their history has there been such a terrible sign. Black tells the man that he and the colonists mean them no harm. He asks the old man to roll their stones again and he will see Black is telling the truth. The man refuses. The stones have spoken. He hears whispers of a terrible curse. A tragedy was brought to his people from the outside. By coming to the planet, Black brought doom to his people. There is nothing more to say that the stones haven't already said. He begs Black to take his colonists away so his people can live.

**EXCALIBUR**

Gideon, Chambers and Dureena are in medbay. Gideon is worried about the procedure he's about to go through. Chambers assures him that it works. She tells him the nano-virus shield has performed flawlessly in all their tests. It lines the lungs, sloughs off anything that comes in contact with it for 48 hours. Just don't eat or drink anything on the planet. They can't guard against secondary contamination. Gideon is still not convinced. The tests were performed on rats. How does he know it's going to work on him? 

> **Dureena:** Well, to answer that, we'd have to figure out the difference between a rat and a starship captain, and, well, I don't think we have that much time.

Not really having any choice, Gideon goes through procedure so he can safely land on the planet. He steps into a sealed room to begin sonic decontamination to neutralize all bacteria, microbes and pathogens. When that's done, he moves to the next room. A white nano-virus mist fills the room and Gideon is instructed to breathe deeply. Now the nano-virus shield is complete. He can now be exposed to the plague without becoming infected.

**THETA 49**

Gideon, Chambers, Dureena and a group of soldiers have landed. Gideon confronts Tim, an uncooperative colonist. Black hasn't returned yet, and until he does, the others won't talk. Tim doesn't believe anything Gideon says about them being infected with the plague. It took them six months to find this planet and they're not leaving. They are only wanted back on Earth because they embarrassed the politicians. Gideon argues that there are only 30 colonists. That's not enough to warrant a propaganda campaign. Tim accuses Gideon of having his own propaganda campaign. Running around, pretending to have all the answers. Running off to another mission, another war. He says that the human race doesn't measure the quality of what it's accomplished, only the quantity -- how much can they do before someone else can? They left Earth because they were tired of having their futures dictated at a breakneck pace. The Earth has been spinning out of control for a long time, but their world will remain constant and their quality of life is something they are proud of. They'll be there long after Earth is nothing more than a memory. Maybe that was the lesson of the Drakh plague -- slow down and enjoy life or it will be taken from you.

Black returns and Chambers tells him of their suspicions. She wants blood samples from everyone. Black will only allow a sample to be taken from him. If one of them has it, then they'd all have it by now. If he tested positive, he'll let her take others, but he's sure they haven't been infected. Black is sorry about the plague, but says it has nothing to do with them. They came to Theta 49 to start over, and Gideon's presence is interfering with that. If cooperation will get rid of them faster than opposition, they will cooperate....for now.

Elsewhere on the planet, Dureena is exploring and finds the old man Black was talking to earlier. He's mumbling, delirious. She asks if he's all right, if there's anything she can do for him. He says no, he'll die soon. It's the way of things. Dureena tells him this way the way of her people as well. She always wondered if it would be hard to die alone when her time came. When she was young, she was afraid of the "journey into night". She didn't want to die alone. But now she has no choice. There's no one left to watch over her. She's the last of her kind. If he wants, she will stay for him. Dureena helps the man pull back his hood. She is surprised to see that he is one of her people. He asks who she is because she's not from his village. He thinks she must be the guide who comes to take the dying. She asks where he came from and he points up the cliff, telling her to seek the cave on the moor. Then the Old One dies.

**BLACK'S CAMP**

Chambers has just finished examining Black when Gideon enters the makeshift lab. She'll have the results in a few hours. He tells Black that he should, just to be on the safe side, start packing his bags for Earth. Black has no desire to return. Gideon says he has no choice. Black tells him to destroy their ship. That'll guarantee that they won't leave. Gideon can't take the risk that other races might find them and they don't have the resources to post troops to guard a handful of people. They're just lucky they came to an isolated location and there's no one else to contaminate. Black looks away from Gideon. He knows they've already contaminated the Old One's people, but he doesn't say anything to Gideon about them. Gideon will be back in a few hours. He tells Black to get his people ready.

Tim enters the lab after Gideon and Chambers leave. He's been listening in on their conversation and asks Black if he's going to let Gideon take them back. Black tells Tim that Gideon is right, if they are infected, they're a threat to everyone. Tim asks Black not to allow it. They barely escaped Earth. Does the freedom they fought so hard for mean nothing? Black tells him he met with the Old One, that he said they bring destruction. He didn't know what it meant until Gideon showed up. Tim suggests they leave. Why wait for an escort? EarthForce will just use them as lab rats again. Gideon probably knows who and what they are. Tim refuses to be locked up anymore. Black tells him if they're infected, they shouldn't go anywhere. They still have time to think of other strategies.

**EXCALIBUR**

Gideon and Eilerson are in the conference room. Eilerson comments to Gideon that it must be tough being a career military officer. Having to play the roles of jailer, ferrymen and executioner. That's where they're different. Eilerson just does what he's told. The corporation knows all, sees all, and tells very little. If he makes a bad call, he can honestly say that he's acted in good conscience based on the information available. Absolution _in absentia_. The blessed state of being able to say "it's not my fault". Gaining the knowledge of good and evil was the first original sin. How much better of a world it would be if they hadn't formed an opinion, if they had just eaten of the forbidden fruit of knowledge. Opinion doesn't enter into it. Recently, he's even gotten a perverse pleasure out of that.

**THETA 49**

Dureena is climbing up the cliff face. When she reaches the top, she sees a group of her people praying. One of the people sees her as well. She is contacted by Gideon who tells her the colonists are infected. She asks that Chambers meet her on the surface. She's found some "indigenous" lifeforms Chambers might want to examine.

**EXCALIBUR**

On the bridge, Gideon is informed of a signal from EarthForce.

In the map room, Eilerson is studying a hologram of a topographical map. It looks like it's the cliff where Dureena's people are praying. He must have listened in to Gideon's call.

**GIDEON'S QUARTERS**

General Thompson is on the line. He wants to know the situation. Gideon tells him the colonists are infected. He's given them three hours to get their equipment together. They aren't in immediate danger. In fact, they are wondering why they can't be quarantined on the planet until they find a cure. Thompson refuses. The time and cost to maintain a quarantine isn't viable. Before the colonists move out, Thompson wants their ship's history uplinked to his office. He wants to know if anyone else needs to be quarantined along the way. After Gideon uploads the records to Thompson, he is to erase the logs. God only knows what other nonsense they put in it. Gideon looks suspicious. He knows there's more to this than meets the eye.

Chambers enters and tells Gideon she's heading down to the surface. Before she goes, she though he should know that she came across a cyber-organic compound in the colonists' bloodstream. She's never seen anything like it, and she shouldn't see it in human biology. She has a couple of ideas of what caused it. She's running some tests now, but she won't have any answers for a couple of hours.

After Chambers leaves, Gideon contacts a team on the surface, ordering them to download the colonists' ship logs and upload them to _Excalibur_. He wants to see what was so important that the General wanted them erased. He has the computer cross check Black's name against all EarthForce records. The files require restricted ultraviolet clearance to access. He uses the code name "Benedict" and the password "sharks". The computer informs him of a security violation. The code name is registered to another user. Using the code name as a secondary access, and the new password "ante up", Gideon is able to view the file on Black.

**THETA 49**

Dureena is sitting with her people in a cave. An old woman thinks Dureena has come in answer to their prayers. They waited for a sign at the sacred cliff. Dureena is that sign. She walks among them, but is not one of them. Dureena tells them they are mistaken. She just came on a starship. She doesn't see how they can be her people. It doesn't make sense. The old woman tells their story. One thousand years ago, they were taken as slaves to help form a colony by the starship Qualtham. It was when their people were first taken to the stars by others. There was an accident before they could arrive. As the woman talks we see their ship exit hyperspace over Theta 49. Three Shadow ships are already there and attack the ship. Escape pods were launched before the ship was destroyed. The pods landed on the planet, and those who escaped gathered there. They had no communications or record of what happened, so they were forgotten. Dureena has discovered a lost tribe.

Chambers' shuttle is on the way down to the planet. She is contacted by Gideon who asks her to stop by the colonists' ship and check out the waste disposal system.

On the ground, Chambers, wearing a protective suit, looks around the colonists' ship. She complains to herself that she could have been the chief medic of the science vessel _Olympus_ , but no, she had to take this mission because it was honorable. She has a hand held scanner with her that begins to beep faster as she gets closer to a broken crate. She reaches in and pulls out a food pack dripping with brown goo. She uses the ship's comm system to contact Gideon. She tells him that she found a food shipment they picked up en route and even though the package hasn't been opened, she's detecting the plague. Gideon tells her that confirms what he's found. According to the log, the colonists did get out before the plague was released. If the plague had broken out at the supply base the food came from, they would have heard about it by now. The food is definitely contaminated. That's not possible unless it was deliberately contaminated.

If the colonists were deliberately contaminated, who did it and where did it come from? Chambers tells him the package label says it was manufactured by the Pro Zeta Corporation. She's never heard of it. She speculates that it's probably some low-grade food or black market drop that could be sold quick and cheap without any quarantine. Gideon is going to find out more about Pro Zeta and he thinks he knows just the person to ask.

**EILERSON'S QUARTERS**

Gideon asks Eilerson what he knows about Pro Zeta Corp. Eilerson tells him Pro Zeta is a protein manufacturing company that makes synthetic meats. They distribute throughout the Earth Alliance and beyond. Gideon asks how far beyond? Eilerson tells him as far as they want. That's a lot of permits and some serious government connections. Serious connections. Eilerson tells him their headquarters are on Seti Gamma II. If they've done something bad, Gideon won't be able to trace it back. He was lucky to get as far as he did. He won't get any further. Eilerson warns him if he tries, he'll end up dead.

**THETA 49**

The old woman continues her story for Dureena. Out of nearly 1000 workers aboard their ship, only 100 survived. Dureena is pleased at how well they've done and that they've kept their traditions alive. The old woman says they've always kept their reverence for the stones. If Dureena has come to take them back to Zander Prime, they won't go. This is their home now. Dureena holds back tears. She wishes she could offer them that much.

She's about to tell them what happened to their homeworld when Chambers arrives. The doctor can't believe what she's seeing. She thought Dureena's people were all dead. Dureena wants Chambers to test them for the plague. The old woman tells Dureena it's too late - they've been in contact with the humans. They've rolled the stones and they know they are marked with doom. Dureena knows that it is not their custom, but they are that last of their people. She travels on the _Excalibur_ because Zander Prime has been destroyed. Until today, she thought she was the last of their race. If they don't seek true help for the plague, it will mean the true end of their civilization.

Sometime later, Chambers has taken samples from Dureena's people. It'll be a few hours before she knows the results, but she's certain that they are infected. When they get back to the ship they can arrange to transfer them. Dureena angrily tells Chambers that they are not leaving, this is their home. They already lost one homeworld and she won't have them lose another. Chambers tells Dureena to be reasonable. Dureena demands that Chambers keep quiet about her people even being there. She must double their efforts for both their people. If Chambers does report their existence and EarthForce endangers her people, Dureena will hold her personally responsible. Dureena storms back to the cave and Chambers heads back to the shuttle.

Unbeknownst to Chambers, she's being followed by Tim. He is very quick and silent. She doesn't notice him until he's right behind her. He tells her she shouldn't have come. They don't want to go back to Earth and he's going to make sure they don't go back. Chambers runs, but Tim is faster. He catches her before she can call Gideon for help. Dureena hears her cries and runs to help. She spots them and attacks Tim from behind. Tim is too strong and throws Dureena against a rock wall. Chambers manages to contact the _Excalibur_ , but is caught by Tim who has her by the throat. Not wanting to get killed, Chambers tells Matheson on the other end that she was just trying to contact the shuttle.

**EXCALIBUR**

Gideon's computer has finished downloading Black's EarthForce personnel records. He was an active GROPO during the Earth-Minbari War and participated in the Battle of the Line. He was awarded the Medal of Honor in 2248. In 2249 he received a personnel file change. Black was transferred to EarthForce bio-weapons division, code name: Tarsier. It goes on to state he was an undercover member of EarthForce bio-weapons division. Cumulative testing resulted in failure. The project was abandoned.

Gideon has the computer cross reference any classified files on Seti Gamma II, Pro Zeta Corporation and bio-weapons division with other EarthForce personnel, specifically General Thompson.

**THETA 49**

Tim takes Chambers to their ship. His followers are preparing for launch. He is told that Black is still trying to negotiate a way out of their situation. Tim tells them they can't negotiate with them. EarthForce will do anything to get them back, to keep their cyber-enhancements out of the wrong hands. Chambers tells them it's too late to fight back now, they're already infected. She is told that if they only have five years to live, they'll live free, not in a cage. Their ship is powered and they can make a run for it. With Chambers as a hostage, no one will try to stop them.

**BLACK'S CAMP**

Dureena limps into one of the shelters and tells Black what happened. Outside, they hear the ship launch.

**EXCALIBUR**

Alarms go off when they detect the colonists' ship. Dureena calls and tells them Chambers is a hostage. Gideon contacts the fleeing colonists. Tim tells him he's too late for negotiations, they have Chambers. Eilerson suggests Gideon lets them go, EarthForce can track them. They're fugitives now. Gideon won't do that while they have Chambers. In a few more hours, her virus screen will wear off and she'll be infected. Gideon tells Tim there is another way. Tim asks why he should believe Gideon and he replies that if they don't, they're dead. Tim tells him they're already as good as dead. What can Gideon say that will change that? Tim's image is replaced by a targeting screen. The computer informs Gideon and the crew that they are ready to fire.

**BLACK'S CAMP**

Dureena and Black talk about their people, how both have suffered and want to stay on the planet. Black tells her about the cybernetic implants his people were given. They cause sickness, convulsions, body shock and trauma. It's hard watching people he cares about go through it, but they did it because they were young, and career military and they believed. The operations were illegal - deep, covert stuff. When it started to leak out, the program was shut down. EarthForce tried to shut them down with it. Even when they'd been lied to, given hush money and forgotten by their own government...they always had each other. And he had Emma.

He and Emma went in together and promised to go out together. Black describes Emma as the kind of person who knew your soul from the first time she looked in your eyes. She died undergoing a procedure to give her enhanced night vision and ultraviolet spectrum receptors. The brass thought it would give them an edge on alien worlds. When she died, it took away his hope and everything he believed in. Tim and the others helped him find it again. He wish he knew what was happening. Dureena is unable to contact _Excalibur_. The comm systems have been turned off so they'll just have to wait.

Suddenly, the night sky is lit up by an explosion in space. Black and Dureena look up and see the colonists' ship explode.

**EXCALIBUR**

In his quarters, Gideon is talking to General Thompson. Gideon plays back a record of his conversation with Tim and the destruction of their ship for Thompson. Gideon tells the general that the colonists were not infected when they left Earth, they were deliberately infected later. Gideon knows more than he lets on. He tells Thompson that he doesn't have anything substantial enough to prove who did it or why and asks if he should investigate further. Thompson (no doubt hiding something) tells Gideon it's a moot point now, but he'll have someone look into his theory of deliberate contamination.

A shuttle leaves the _Excalibur_ for the planet.

**BLACK'S CAMP**

Tim and the others return. Black is happy to see them alive. Gideon is with them and tells Black that he was right, they made it off Earth uninfected. It was EarthForce that infected them. General Thompson used to be the commanding officer of an advanced bio-weapons testing center on Seti Gamma II, which also happens to be the center of operations for Pro Zeta Corporation, the source of their food supplies. Gideon guesses that Thompson was afraid of the truth getting out when Black and his people did, so he covered his butt by infecting their food. What EarthForce couldn't have they wanted to destroy. Despite the fact that Earth was dying, all they cared about was keeping their dirty little secrets.

Gideon doesn't want to give them that satisfaction, so he's giving Black and his people a chance. He's put a reconnaissance satellite in orbit and Dr. Chambers can get authorization to quarantine the planet now that the plague has jumped species and infected native fauna. Anyone approaching will be warned away. Black asks about their ship. He saw it explode. Tim tells him Gideon used a sub-channel to send them information he discovered about their cybernetic enhancements and their infection by EarthForce. They left the ship before it was destroyed.

Gideon's orders were to make sure the colonists didn't spread the infection. Without their ship, that problem is solved. As far as EarthForce is concerned, they are officially dead. But if they try to leave, he'll know. The satellite is set up to monitor any attempt to leave the planet.

On the shuttle ride back to the _Excalibur_ , Dureena asks Gideon if he was going to tell her how he found out about the cybernetic enhancements. Gideon asks why when she wasn't going to tell him about finding her people on Theta 49. Chambers told him. She's a doctor, so she has to do what she thinks is in their best interests...even in the face of certain threats made in the heat of emotion. He understands why she'd want to keep this from him, but they've got to trust each other. Dureena trusts Chambers as a doctor, but not who she reports to. Gideon tells her Chambers reports to him. Dureena says that's not the point. She doesn't trust his generals any more than he does. What Gideon meant is that she should trust him enough to decide who needs to know what. 

> **Gideon:** Granted, I'm a bit eccentric, as captains go.  
>  **Dureena:** Yeah, you gamble.  
>  **Gideon:** Well, yeah.  
>  **Dureena:** Yeah, you cheat.  
>  **Gideon:** That's subjective.  
>  **Dureena:** You never tell anyone the whole truth.  
>  **Gideon:** And who does?

Dureena wants a secret for a secret. She wants to know how he found out about the cybernetic implants. He tells her he has an advantage. He's always been one to associate himself with troublemakers....like her. There's a benefit in knowing people in high places. Some of them he considers friends. One day he was playing a game of sharks against one of these...individuals...they were both drunk and decided to raise the stakes. The played for access to his security codes. His opponent lost. He's never compromised the man's position, but they do come in handy.

The shuttle docks with _Excalibur_. Gideon tells her she now has something as collateral, but even without it he'd never compromise her people. He may palm a card off the table from time to time, but killing off her trust isn't fair game.

**MEDBAY**

Chambers and her staff are working. Eilerson is pacing around the room. He tells Chambers that he happened to be in the map room and he noticed a number of lifeforms very similar to Dureena's on the scanner when she called Chambers to check out the fauna. Doesn't she think she has an obligation to inform Gideon of who she found? She asks him what makes him think she hasn't? He says then she won't mind if he tells IPX. She says that is her call, not his. He thinks the folks back home should know about it. This is a decision that could mean the continuation or extinction of an entire race. She realizes this and doesn't need him to help her make a decision like this. He's the one butting in where he doesn't belong. She appreciates his concern, but she knows full well what's motivating it. She accuses him of just wanting to take credit for finding them. He has no real compassion, just a wallet where his heart should be.

Sometime later, Dureena walks in. It's late and Chambers wasn't expecting her to come by. She apologizes for the threats she made on the planet. She asks how long her people have. Chambers tells her they only have one year. The plague uses a template as a base. While it works slow on human biology, it works faster on Dureena's species. Chambers tells her she was right about doubling their efforts. She swears that she will do everything she can to save them. Dureena tells her she better, now the future of both their people is at stake.

**EILERSON'S QUARTERS**

Eilerson is finishing dictating his report for IPX. He includes a note about the faked deaths of the colonists and the existence of Dureena's people. He's about to send it, but then decides to delete the last note, saying instead that there is nothing of interest on Theta 49. Dureena's people...and Black's...are safe from EarthForce.


	15. The Well of Forever

**The Well of Forever - (October 1 st, 2267)**

_Written By: Fiona Avery_

**EXCALIBUR**

An Earth shuttle bearing the Psi symbol arrives at the _Excalibur_ and prepares to dock.

Matheson catches up with Gideon in a corridor and tells him that it's bringing Mr. Jones from the Bureau of Telepath Integration. Gideon asks if it's the same Mr. Jones that was on board six months before. Matheson tells him they're all called Mr. Jones and it's their way of making the examination less personal. Gideon asks how can it _not_ be personal - they root around inside someone's head looking for dirt.

> **Matheson:** Only one telepath can watchdog another. It's like Internal Affairs of a police force. Promotion and advancement are tied to finding other people breaking the rules. Or in my case, poking through other people's minds without their permission. Anyway that's the trade-off we made for being able to live and work beside normals. It's a moot point. He's coming by my quarters at 1800 hours. The standard procedure is a deep scan to make sure I'm not violating the new rules for telepaths.  
>  **Gideon:** I don't need someone like him to tell me that you can be trusted not to go snooping around in somebody else's mind.  
>  **Matheson:** And I wouldn't...not intentionally. But you see, when the Senate disbanded the Psi Corps there were concerns that accidental scans were inevitable once telepaths were integrated back into normal communities.

Gideon offers to talk to Mr. Jones on his behalf, but Matheson declines. It's just him, Mr. Jones and the rules. Gideon wishes him good luck then leaves for a meeting. Matheson turns around and is surprised to see Mr. Jones standing behind him. The look on Matheson's face is one of fear and dread.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Gideon is in the middle of a meeting with Dureena and Eilerson. They're trying to decide where to go next. Galen walks in. He has a suggestion. He pulls a baseball-size rock out from behind his back and shows it to the others. He says it may look like an ordinary rock, but in reality it is part of a much greater whole. He moves a hand over it and it begins to glow. The glowing rock generates a holographic map to an area in hyperspace. Galen has looked for it for years. Other techno-mages have spent their entire lives searching for it. The map will guide them to a hidden place called the Well of Forever. It's a focal point of immense power like Stonehenge or the Oracle at Delphi on Earth. It's powerful because it draws its essence from hyperspace. For centuries, wizards have sought out crossroads because they represent the point where powerful energies intersect. There's no greater crossroad than hyperspace.

Dureena is concerned. Her people are taught to avoid crossroads...along with beaches, cliffs, pits, caverns and wells. 

> **Eilerson:** Where do you go on vacation? Another part of the room?

Eilerson thinks he's funny, but no one else does. Galen tries to reassure Dureena. He takes her hand and places it on the rock. He tells her she fears these places because they are not entirely one thing or another. But to a mage, these places are an open book full of answers for those who are willing to listen. The Well could help in their search for a cure. It will take them several days to get there, but he's certain it will be worth the risk. Eilerson is skeptical. Gideon has a few concerns of his own. 

> **Eilerson:** So you have a magic rock that provides you with a mystical place that is a metaphorical book that gives you answers to questions that we haven't asked yet, and you want us to spend days in hyperspace based on that?  
>  **Gideon:** Even if your information is correct, those coordinates are days outside known hyperspace routes. No one is stupid enough to travel that far off the beacon. We could wind up forty light years from any known system.  
>  **Galen:** Not if my ship's navigational systems are merged with the _Excalibur_ 's.  
>  **Gideon:** If your ship can find it, why do you need us?  
>  **Galen:** My instruments may be more sophisticated than yours, but my ship cannot maneuver in the strong gravitational currents that far out. I need the _Excalibur_.

Gideon thinks about it for a moment. He decides to go along with Galen's plan since they have nothing else to do, much to Eilerson's dismay. But if they get to those coordinates and there's nothing there, they're turning around and heading back. Galen agrees. He turns to leave to prepare his ship when Gideon calls him back. 

> **Gideon:** Has anyone else ever found this Well of Forever?  
>  **Galen:** Absolutely. It's just that no one has ever returned. Consider it an adventure.

**GALEN'S SHIP**

Galen's ship is docked in the _Excalibur_. Galen sits within it, in the dark, holding a small glowing sphere. The sphere seems to be some kind of computer display, like a monitor. He isolates the _Excalibur_ 's navigational systems and merges it with his ship's controls.

**EXCALIBUR'S BRIDGE**

Gideon and Matheson watch a display readout from Galen's ship. They are amazed at its power. Galen's ship can pick up the faintest signal and amplify it to usable form. No wonder techno-mages are never seen in hyperspace, they can travel completely off the beacon. Gideon would love to get inside his ship to see how it does what it does. He asks Matheson if it's possible. Matheson says they can try. They'll have to back check the connections from time to time, make sure it's all working properly. And they can look back a little further, just to be thorough. Gideon likes that idea. The main reason he went along with Galen's proposal was the chance to learn a little more about his ship. Matheson will get right on it. But for now, it's time to see Mr. Jones.

**MESS HALL**

Dureena walks in and finds Gideon relaxing with a deck of cards. She wants to talk so he invites her to have a seat and he'll deal her in for a quick game of poker. She's worried about Galen. Gideon guesses that she doesn't think she can trust him. Dureena says that she was taught two things growing up. One - don't go looking for trouble unless you know what you're going to get out of it. In this respect, Galen is hiding something from them. She can feel it and she suspects Gideon can as well.

Gideon asks her if she wants any cards. She'll stay with her hand. Gideon discards two cards and takes two from the deck. He has a straight, queen-high.

She asks Gideon if Galen's secrets bother him. Gideon says that they all have something to hide. He lays down his cards, very pleased with himself. He asks what was the second thing she was taught. 

> **Dureena:** Never gamble with a thief.

She lays down her cards - a 9, 10, jack, queen and king of hearts. 

> **Gideon:** That's a good trick, considering one of the cards that I tossed away was the queen of hearts.

Dureena smiles at him. He turns over one of the cards he threw away, a two of spades. It wasn't one of his cards. 

> **Gideon:** Show me how to do that some day?  
>  **Dureena:** If we live that long.

Before she leaves, Dureena asks about Matheson. Gideon tells her he's in his quarters with his guest. Gideon obviously doesn't like the whole situation.

**MATHESON'S QUARTERS**

Mr. Jones is prowling around Matheson's quarters. He tells Matheson that he felt the ship jump and hopes they're not going too far off the beaten track. Matheson admits they are, a little, but they will drop him off at the rendezvous point when they're done. It'll be a few days. Mr. Jones tells Matheson that he's become something of a role model to a number of telepaths back home. Many of them have dreamed of being career military. Matheson is the first to have a real shot at it. Matheson must understand that they need to be even more strict, even more thorough, given his position. Poor Matheson looks like he swallowed a bug. Before he can respond, Mr. Jones pushes into his mind. 

> **Mr. Jones:** Just try and relax. No one likes deep scans. They're painful...uncomfortable. Sometimes even embarrassing. But...necessary.

Matheson begins to sweat. This is definitely painful for him, physically, mentally and emotionally. Mr. Jones pushes deeper than he's supposed to and discovers the _Excalibur_ 's destination. Matheson begins to protest...that information is duty related. Mr. Jones feels that it concerns him because it's going on while he's aboard, so he's making an exception. Matheson is angry, Mr. Jones had no right. Mr. Jones push back into Matheson's mind, but this time, Matheson looks like he's trying to fight it. 

> **Mr. Jones:** My job gives me the right. At the moment, you would do well to be more concerned about _your_ job, Lieutenant... Because I can see more than a few mistakes you've made along the way. Yes...most disturbing, indeed.

**DUREENA'S QUARTERS**

Dureena is wrapping leather around a knife when Galen stops by. He's surprised at what she's done to her quarters. She's redecorated. Fabrics are draped around the walls and hanging from the ceiling. Galen has to stoop a little so his head doesn't bump them. The higher sitting furniture has been replaced with ones set low to the ground. Dureena can't understand why everyone makes rooms so huge. She likes them small. She invites him to sit, but with his cloak wrapped so tightly around him, and the chair being so low, he has trouble sitting gracefully.

He comments that she's been keeping to herself since this mission began. She says that people only wonder where she is because they're afraid their valuables will disappear. That's not something that troubles Galen. She asks him, if he trusts her, then why won't he tell her where they're going? He said that this place holds answers, but that doesn't tell her anything. He asks if she thinks he's hiding things from her. She relays what Gideon told her, that they all have things to hide. 

> **Galen:** Does he? How unfortunate. I was hoping he'd come further than that. Oh, not that it isn't true, of course. It's just that one simply doesn't have to say it.

Dureena would like to believe what he said, would love to trust him, but she needs a reason. What is the Well of Forever? He tells her it is a great monument, a place where races through the ages have brought offerings. It's a sacred, spiritual place. When they find it, she will have all the answers she requires. She only has to listens and ask the right questions. 

> **Galen:** Matthew is right. We all have something to hide. And we all have something to tell. We all have a secret name. We all have a question. One question that unlocks our hearts.  
>  **Dureena:** What is your question, Galen?

He pauses, looking sad, then answers her. 

> **Galen:** “Why?”

**CORRIDOR**

Gideon finds Matheson leaning his head against the wall. When he asks Matheson if he's okay, Matheson tells him what Mr. Jones did. He went right through his brain and learned their destination and everything about the mission. Gideon asks if Mr. Jones can do that. Matheson tells him Mr. Jones has discretionary authority to go anywhere he needs to, but he didn't need to. It was a violation of his privacy. Matheson regains his control and apologizes to Gideon. He shouldn't have said anything, it's not Gideon's problem.

**BRIDGE**

Matheson tells Gideon they're picking something up on the long-range scanners. Gideon asks if it's the Well. Matheson doesn't think so.

**HYPERSPACE**

A large group a creatures that look like giant jellyfish float ahead of the _Excalibur_.

**BRIDGE**

Gideon, Matheson and Eilerson watch the creatures out of the window. Eilerson tells them that IPX has had some unsubstantiated reports about lifeforms spotted in hyperspace, but never any proof. He wants to send out minicams and get close ups, but Gideon nixes the idea. He wants to finish their scans and he won't risk having the creatures notice them if they're a threat.

Galen arrives and tells them the creatures are called the Fenn and are barely sentient. They are drifters, attracted to bright, shiny objects, but lose interest quickly. They won't do anything if they stop engines and drift through them quietly. On Galen's assurances, Gideon stops the engines. But when they drift through, one of the Fenn reaches out its tentacles and grabs onto the ship, reeling it in like a fish. Galen thinks they're just curious and suggests they play dead. Gideon ask what if they think we're lunch? Galen unconvincingly tells them he's never heard of them consuming a ship. The _Excalibur_ starts to creek.

**HYPERSPACE**

One of the Fenn is wrapping itself around the top fin of the ship. It begins to pull the ship towards it, slackens up and repeats.

**BRIDGE**

The ship and crew are being rocked by the rhythmic thumping. Eilerson figures out pretty quickly what's happening, but it takes Gideon a few moments, and a glance at Galen's face, to realize what the Fenn is doing. 

> **Gideon:** No, it's not! It's mating with us?  
>  **Galen:** Well, it's not exactly the first contact situation that I'd envisioned, but...  
>  **Gideon:** I want it off my ship. I want it off my ship right now. Navigation, full power to thrusters.  
>  **Galen:** Thrusters? Look, Captain...you're giving it all the wrong signals.

**HYPERSPACE**

They manage to pull away from the creature. As they near another one, it attempts to grab the ship without success. The _Excalibur_ clears the group of Fenn, virtue somewhat intact.

 **BRIDGE**  

> **Gideon:** Any, uh...damage?  
>  **Matheson:** No sir.  
>  **Gideon:** "Just drift through them." Galen, if that thing has gotten anything on my ship, I--

They look over, but Galen is gone. 

> **Gideon:** Looks like he didn't stick around for the pillow talk.

Eilerson voices his concerns. Things could get worse the longer they're out there. What if there are more dangerous lifeforms out there? It would be a mistake to assume that there is only one lifeform living in hyperspace. Based on an ocean model, the Fenn might have been at the lowest level of the food chain.

Dureena arrives and asks what just happened. 

> **Gideon:** Oh, nothing major. Just a few pesky lifeforms getting fresh with my ship.

She asks if there's any sign of the Well. Gideon says no, their scanners are totally dead. He's beginning to wonder if she was right, that this was a mistake.

Behind him, the channel to Galen's ship opens. They are unaware that Galen is listening to everything they say as he walks through the corridors to his ship.

Dureena tells Gideon she thinks it might be a mistake, but she doesn't think they should turn back just yet. Gideon asks what made her change her mind. Galen had told her this is important and that it means something to him. She doesn't like having to trust anyone because she's always disappointed. Just once she'd like to know that she could actually just trust someone. That for at least one person, everything wasn't about money or power. That's a benefit for her. The consequences are that they may die out there, but she's used to that. She feels we have no control over when we die, only how and why and in what cause.

Gideon will give it another day. He owes her and Galen that much. If they don't find anything, they'll turn around.

**GIDEON'S QUARTERS**

Gideon is playing chess by himself when a call from Matheson comes through. They'll reach their destination in a few hours. Preliminary scans of the area show nothing there. It's not hiding behind any hyperspace bubble or shielding. Between Galen's flyer and their own enhancements, they have enough technology to detect any shielding. There's just nothing out there.

Gideon makes a decision. He puts his jacket on and prepares to head out his door to find Galen, but Galen is there waiting when the door opens. Galen knows that Gideon was just told that there was nothing at their destination. Gideon tells him they have to go back, but Galen says going back is no longer an option. Gideon argues that he has gone out of his way for Galen, he's put his ship and crew at risk. They have to turn around before they go to far out and something goes wrong. Galen reminds him that he still has control of the _Excalibur_ 's navigational controls. It is impossible to change course until he returns control over to Gideon. He won't release them until they've found the Well. Galen leaves with an apology. Gideon chases after him.

He catches up with Galen in a corridor. He wants to know why Galen is doing this. Galen tells him the Well may have shifted in hyperspace over the years. His ship will automatically compensate and plot a new course. The connection between his ship and the _Excalibur_ is very delicate. If Gideon tampers with it before they reach their destination, they will be lost in hyperspace. Gideon says he didn't ask _how_ Galen screwed him, he asked _why_. He agreed to turn back if there was nothing there. He accuses Galen of deliberately programming this in case he was wrong and there was nothing out here. He would force them to keep looking for it. He says Galen had once told him the _Excalibur_ was his family and that they were the only people he trusted. What made him betray their trust? 

> **Galen:** A promise... One that I must keep...no matter the cost.  
>  **Gideon:** Galen. If you take control of my ship, everything you do after today...you do alone.  
>  **Galen:** It won't be the first time that I have been alone.

**BRIDGE**

Mr. Jones is waiting for Gideon. He needs to speak to him about a problem with Matheson. He completed his scan and found some gray areas. Gideon thinks Mr. Jones found just what he wanted to find. Maybe he's just a little too eager for that next promotion. Mr. Jones says that Matheson has used his abilities to sense emotions of certain individuals who have come through in the last few months, caught the random stray thought. No serious breaches of conduct, but enough to have him recalled for further questioning and training. Gideon can't allow that, he needs Matheson right where he is. Gideon tells Mr. Jones that Matheson is answerable only to him. Mr. Jones disagrees. He says that Matheson is answerable to the Senate Committee on Metasensory Abilities first, even above Gideon. In anyone else, these gray areas would be small enough to overlook, but Matheson must be held to higher requirements. That sounds like discrimination to Gideon - holding one person to a higher standard than the rest. Mr. Jones says it is what is and Gideon cannot fight what is.

Later, Matheson is having problems with the trace on Galen's ship. When he tried breaching Galen's defenses to regain control of the _Excalibur_ , he was locked out by some kind of manual control. Galen shut everything down - he knows they were snooping. Gideon tells him to let it go, they're not going to get anywhere. All they can do now is wait. Matheson asks Gideon what he'll do if they find the Well. Gideon will send out EVA teams and investigate. He asks Matheson if he wants to head the expedition. Gideon encourages Matheson to go if he's never been out in hyperspace. It's nothing like being out in normal space. Matheson wishes he could, but exposure to hyperspace increases a telepath's abilities. The longer the exposure, the greater the effect. In the _Excalibur_ , the shielding keeps out most of the telepathic boost. But out in hyperspace, even in an EVA suit, there's no telling what might happen. He could casually scan all of the crew with just a glance. And since safety precautions prevent anyone going out into hyperspace alone, he'll never know what it's like. There's always a price to pay for something.

A message comes in through Matheson's headset. They're coming up on a dense hyperspace veil and the _Excalibur_ is beginning to slow. Galen enters the bridge and tells them they have arrived.

Outside, the redish-orange of hyperspace is blocked out by a white cloud-like curtain. The _Excalibur_ glides through it and we see the Well of Forever. The Well is huge and looks like dirt or lint magnified 1000 times through a microscope. The white cloud surrounds it.

Eilerson rushes onto the bridge and is amazed at what he sees. Matheson reports that the Well seems to have a self-contained atmosphere bubble. Gideon wants to do this slowly, first dropping probes. He turns to address Galen, but finds Galen long gone. Matheson spots him in his ship heading for the Well. Gideon decides to go after him. Eilerson begins to protest at being left behind, but Gideon cuts him off, telling Matheson to restrain him if he tries to leave the bridge. If he can't go down, then he wants Matheson to do a surface scan of the Well.

**THE WELL**

Getting closer to the Well we see structures on the surface - square buildings, pyramids, domes, monoliths...all kinds of architecture. Galen's ship lands. Inside, Galen holds a large medallion which he looks at it for a moment then puts around his neck before leaving his ship. Gideon's shuttle lands next to Galen's.

**EXCALIBUR**

Dureena arrives on the bridge. Eilerson is drooling over the readings from the scans - steel, iron, nickel and deuridium hybrid alloys, all worth millions across known space. The entire core of the Well is pure, solid Quantium 40 - worth billions to any jumpgate construction company. And above that, gold and precious metals veined all through the upper strata. There are caverns filled with jewels and metals. A treasure trove. Dureena disagrees. It's not a treasure trove, not the way Eilerson means. The Well is a mausoleum. The caverns and monoliths are gravestones that mark the passing of a highly advanced race or culture. On her world, they laid their chieftains to rest at crossroads, as the Well is a crossroad, in burial mounds that resemble the ones on the Well. The gems, precious metals and artifacts were left behind by those few who knew how to find this place. Over the centuries, new gravesites and offerings buried the older ones, layer after layer. It's a place of glory and memory...and good byes.

**THE WELL**

Galen has found the perfect spot. He takes off the medallion just as Gideon arrives. 

> **Gideon:** Now will you tell me what's going on?  
>  **Galen:** Her name was Isabel... And she was the best of us. Every techno-mage knows the fourteen words that will make someone fall in love with you forever, but she only needed one.  
>  **Gideon:** What word?  
>  **Galen:** "Hello." She would sit across from me on cold nights in the study, her tiny frame lost in an enormous overstuffed chair, her feet curled beneath her. In my dreams I still remember the pattern of runes hand-stitched into the hem of her gown...even though I never really studied them. At night when I read alone, I still hear her sighing over passages on the pages which troubled her. We spent the nights in study like that. Sometimes never saying a word...and never needing to.  
>  **Gideon:** She was your wife?  
>  **Galen:** No. Not in those terms. It's difficult to explain the kind of relationships that define our order, but she was my love...to the breadth and depth that my soul can reach. And second to this place, I was hers. She spent her life searching for this. It was her dream, and because I loved her, it became mine, too. After I...lost her, I devoted my life to finding it.  
>  **Gideon:** You put us through all this just because of a promise to find this place?  
>  **Galen:** Not just to find it. I promised her that somehow, someday, whatever the cost...I would take her here to rest.

Galen shows Gideon the medallion. From it he pulls a small tube and kisses it. It holds the ashes of his lost love. If Gideon understands at all, he will let Galen finish it. Gideon leaves Galen alone. Galen knees on the ground and opens the tube, spreading the ashes in the shape of a "C" while he recites a quote from William Shakespeare's, "Cymbeline" and lays the medallion in the center of the "C".

**EXCALIBUR**

Dureena and Eilerson are arguing over what to do with the Well. Eilerson wants to tow it back to Earth and plunder it, Dureena wants it left alone. Gideon breaks it up by ordering the ship turned around and headed back to the last known hyperspace beacon. Eilerson is stunned and a bit angry. They come all this way and now they're turning back? Gideon tells him to just shut up. He tries to enlist Galen's aid. Out of all of them, Galen knows how valuable the Well is. Isn't he going to say anything? Galen just looks out the window at his love's final resting place and says "good-bye".

**DUREENA'S QUARTERS**

Gideon calls asking if she can do a favor for Matheson. He needs someone absolutely single-minded.

**BULLET CAR**

Mr. Jones is riding in the car when Dureena enters. At first he ignores her, but something draws his attention to her. She concentrates, not looking at him. He scans her.

**GIDEON'S OFFICE**

Mr. Jones rushes in. He absolutely must speak with him. He warns him that there is a bomb attached to the jump engines, set to go off at any time now. He says "she" wants to destroy the ship to get revenge on all of them for something. Gideon casually asks Mr. Jones how he heard about it. He begins to answer when he remembers how he got the information. 

> **Gideon:** Let me see if I can pick your brain for a change. You got this from the thoughts of a woman that you saw in the bullet car.  
>  **Mr. Jones:** How could-  
>  **Gideon:** Her name is Dureena and I've never seen anyone focus on revenge and death as completely as she can when she sets her mind to it. Lt. Matheson told me you probed part of his mind to find out where we were going. A small infraction because you had your own reasons for it, so I figured that you'd have even more reason to protect your own skin. You said certain people should be held to a higher standard. What is the standard for Watchmen like you, Mr. Jones? Or more to the point, what are the penalties? You forget about what you saw and I'll forget all about this. Deal?

Gideon has him right where he wants him.

**MATHESON'S QUARTERS**

Matheson enters to find an EVA suit on his bunk with a note that reads, "Problem solved. Here's a gift to celebrate." Matheson looks very happy.

**BRIDGE**

A crewman reports to Gideon that he's picking up an open airlock on deck fourteen and wants to know if he should alert security. Knowing that it's Matheson, Gideon tells him to ignore it.

Outside the ship, Matheson floats in hyperspace, a tether connecting him to the ship. He's thoroughly enjoying himself.

**GYMNASIUM**

Gideon is exercising. Galen enters and tells him he'll be leaving for a bit and wanted to know if he should bother coming back again. Gideon reminds him he hijacked his ship and betrayed his trust...what higher insult could you pay to a friend? Galen didn't trust him enough to tell him the real reason they were going. Galen thinks if he did tell the truth, Gideon would never had come. Galen didn't give Gideon the chance, so they'll never find out. Galen admits that this is the first time he's put his personal agenda ahead of the mission, but Gideon did the same. He used it as an excuse to examine the technology in Galen's ship. Neither can claim altruism this time.

Galen saved his life ten years ago and many times since. Gideon feels he owes Galen for that. His importance to the mission outweighs the offense, so Gideon won't put it on the record, but he was still wrong. Galen says they may be true on a certain level, but on a higher one he fulfilled a promise and now he gives Gideon another. He will never again betray Gideon's trust. If he's honored one vow, then Gideon should know he will keep this one. He carried out his love's last request, honored her memory. Can Gideon say the same? Gideon says he has, times three hundred. Galen asks if he's kept it. Gideon says no, not yet. Then when the time comes, Galen will help Gideon keep his as Gideon helped keep Galen's. Then perhaps they can both forgive themselves for their common crime - being alive.

**CORRIDOR**

Dureena finds Galen, who tells her he's leaving for awhile. She reminds him that he said the Well was an open book full of answers for those who would listen. They were there...so where are the answers? 

> **Galen:** For Max Eilerson, the question was, "Is there anything in all the universe I cannot have?"

In Eilerson's quarters, he commands his computers to download the coordinates to the Well and all the data concerning it to his personal files. The computer is unable to comply. A technostatic disarray has erased all the information they gathered. Galen has obviously cast one of his little spells. 

> **Galen:** That answer has been delivered clearly and unequivocally.

On the bridge, Matheson looks out the window into hyperspace. 

> **Galen:** Lt. Matheson...he would have had his answer too had he gone to the Well with Gideon.

In his quarters, Gideon looks at a group picture of the crew he lost. 

> **Galen:** Matthew did receive his answer, but because he was not listening, he will have to look elsewhere.

Back in the corridor, Dureena asks about her answer. Gideon tells her she has to learn not to talk in front of an open link to his ship. He opens his hand and plays a holographic recording of her conversation with Gideon about how she doesn't like having to trust anyone because she's always disappointed and just once she'd like to know that she could actually just trust someone and that for at least one person, everything wasn't about money or power. Dureena is embarrassed at being overheard. 

> **Galen:** I think you've received the answer to your question, Dureena.  
>  **Dureena:** Maybe... But what about your question, Galen? Did you find your answer to "why"?  
>  **Galen:** (looking sad) That one may take a little longer.


	16. Value Judgments

**Value Judgments (October 17 th, 2267)**

_Written By: Fiona Avery_

The _Excalibur_ sits next to a rotating space station in orbit of Tariff's Colony.

**EXCALIBUR BRIDGE**

Gideon is engaged in a heated argument on the main viewscreen with the governor of the colony. It seems while IPX had negotiated the rights to study an ancient relic found on the surface, EarthGov had not. The governor, staying true to the laws and customs of his little world, tells Gideon a bribe will be required if he wants any of his people (outside of their IPX contingent) to set foot on the planet. Gideon makes him a proposal instead...they'll play a game of poker for it. If Gideon wins, they go down for free, but if he loses they'll pay the bribe. Having never gambled with an EarthForce officer before, the governor agrees. 

> **Matheson:** You'd better win.  
>  **Gideon:** It's Friday. I never lose on Fridays.

**TARIFF'S COLONY – ARCHAEOLOGICAL SITE**

Eilerson and his team from IPX are investigating the relic on the planet. From the outside it is a giant vault door in the center of a great, bowl shaped depression. Gideon contacts him for a status report. Eilerson tells him because of the mineral makeup they can't risk using explosives on the vault. What language he's translated promises to enrich anyone's life, which could mean anything from buried treasure to something to help with the plague. Gideon tells him to keep trying to get in a signs off. Two of Eilerson's technicians, Miller and Thompson, approach the door and somehow trigger a huge shock-wave which knocks them both to the ground. Eilerson calls the ship, telling him to prepare for two wounded men.

**MEDBAY**

Eilerson tells Chamber he needs those two men back at work, but she breaks it to him that they've both suffered major strokes and are on life-support. The closest thing it resembles to her is a telepathic mind blast. Eilerson asks if that means a telepath was behind that door when Matheson enters. After studying Chamber's data for a few seconds he discounts that possibility, saying that there's no psychic imprint present, indicating a person wasn't responsible. In all likelihood it was a telepathic defense system put in to protect the vault. Eilserson asks if he can disarm it, but he can't know until he checks it out personally. He tells them he'll prepare to head down right away. 

> **Chambers:** Lieutenant. I thought no one can go planetside until the captain works out a fair bargain.  
>  **Matheson:** That's right. But it's Friday, so I expect to hear we can come down at any time.

**SPACE STATION**

At the poker game, Gideon is quite easily beating the governor at their game. The governor is surprised, he says he didn't expect that from an officer. In fact, he gets suspicious that Gideon may in fact be a telepath, which Gideon denies, offering his records as proof. The governor backs down but makes it clear that telepaths are not well liked here. There's only one on the whole colony, a man named Al, and everyone steers clear of him. Having lost their bet, he gives Gideon permission to send his people down. He warns him to be careful though, his deal to go down was with the governor, not with the entire colony. As Gideon leaves Matheson contacts him on his wristlink to report the accident with the vault. He offers to come down to check it out, but knowing how the people feel about both EarthForce and telepaths Gideon orders him to stay on board until he checks it out himself.

**ARCHAEOLOGICAL SITE**

Gideon is examining the vault when Eilerson arrives, commenting on how Gideon ordered him to come alone for now. Gideon says for safety reasons, that was the order, so what was Dureena during here? Eilerson turns in surprise to see Dureena, who says she was in the same shuttle he was, hidden from him the whole time. He accuses her of taking after Galen, but she says Galen's been taking after her. Galen has machines and magic to help him, all she has is her wits. Enough being said, she goes up to investigate the vault, not realizing they're being monitored by one of the locals.

**BRIDGE**

Matheson and Chambers discuss his frustrations with Gideon ordering him to stay on board. Matheson feels that if the problem down on the planet is telepathic, he's the logical choice to go down. Chambers says she feels it's better to have a hands on captain, but Matheson says he wonders some days if Gideon actually has a death wish

**ARCHAEOLOGICAL SITE**

Dureena has found that as she suspected, all of the locks that are visible lead nowhere and do nothing. They're traps to get people close enough to get hit be the telepathic weapon. The only person who can get past the door is a telepath. Gideon reluctantly orders Matheson to the surface.

**SPACE STATION - SLUMS**

The local watching them earlier meets up with a group of his buddies. He reports they're trying to get into the vault and they decide whatever's inside should belong to them, not a bunch of Earthers.

**ARCHAEOLOGICAL SITE**

Matheson arrives with Dr. Chambers, saying he could feel the telepathic energies from this thing from two miles away. Gideon tells Chambers to keep a close eye on him as he telepathically feels around inside the device. He's hit by a telepathic blast like the IPX techs, but being trained fights most of the effect off. The lock is powerful, needing at least a P10 to get through it, and Matheson's only a P6. Gideon remembers the governor telling him about the other telepath living here, Al, and says they're going to have to see if he'll help. Eilerson is sure he will, after all, money talks.

As they walk away, Matheson confronts Gideon about always leaving him on the ship and facing these dangerous situations himself. Gideon confides that the reason he does it, is that he has absolute faith in Matheson's ability to keep the _Excalibur_ safe while he's gone. With everything else Gideon has on his plate, that's no small thing to him. Appeased, and somewhat proud, Matheson nods.

**AL'S QUARTERS**

Inside, Al is having flashbacks to his days in court, where a judge reads off charges against him of abusing his powers with Psi Corps and MetaPol. He pleads not guilty, accusing the authorities of using torture and coercion to get the evidence against him. From the angry shouts in the gallery, it's clear those observing the case don't buy this for a second. His reverie is interrupted as he telepathically hears the _Excalibur_ crew walking up to his quarters. Not knowing how strong of a telepath this mystery person is, Eilerson asks if maybe he and Matheson can combine their powers, but Matheson says it doesn't work that way. They prepare to knock but Al opens the door at that second, greeting them all by name. He specifically comments on how it's nice to see Matheson again. In horror, Matheson realizes that Al is none other than Alfred Bester.

Matheson points out to the others who this is, a wanted war criminal from the Telepath Crisis that the government's been after for years. Bester's only response is to say it should be called a war, not a crisis...why downplay its importance? He invites them all in for tea, Eilerson readily agreeing, Gideon reluctantly stepping in, but Matheson refuses to enter on principle. Bester tells them that he ran from trial because it was rigged against him. The Psi Corps lost the war and the victors needed to rewrite history to make them the bad guys. He's adamant that he's not guilty, that telepaths are family and needed to stick together and that he never harmed a mundane. Eilerson butts in, saying this doesn't apply to why they're here...they need his help, plain and simple. Bester agrees, but only if they agree to take him away from Tarriff's Colony and drop him somewhere. He fears his enemies are closing in and the locals don't make things very comfortable here. He reminds them they're on a clock with the plague and Gideon agrees to talk to the others about what they're going to do.

**SPACE**

Two ships contact someone code named Top Dog, telling him that they have reason to believe that Bester is at Tarriff's Colony and they're preparing to head their for an extraction.

**BESTER'S QUARTERS**

Dureena asks Matheson if he's certain of Bester's guilt, but all Matheson has is a gut feeling. He reveals he applied to be an intern with the Psi Cops years ago and met Bester. But something about him was empty, not quite whole, plus all the rumors of what he did to mundanes who got in his way. Dureena and Chambers both feel they can't condemn him on rumors, but Matheson is insistent that this gut feeling makes it more than that. It's less than a scan, but the closest thing you can get without directly entering someone's mind. Gideon tells him that since it involves his people, he's going to leave the decision up to him.

Inside, Bester is waiting for their verdict when he gets a coded message telling him a retrieval team is on the way to him. He interrupts the others saying he's run out of time for them to make a decision. Gideon tells them one has already been made, they're bringing him in. Bester tells them that's a mistake. If they do that he'll implicate Matheson as one of his co-conspirators during the Telepath Crisis and make certain he suffers every bit as badly as Bester does.

**ARCHAELOGICAL SITE**

Bester leads the others in, telling them he needs a moment to prepare. Gideon takes Matheson aside and tells him to never let him doubt his instincts again. Matheson agrees. Bester tells them all to stand back. When his mind makes contact with the lock, because of his P12 status the radius of a potential attack zone will be much greater. With much concentration, he bypasses the lock and the vault opens. Inside they find nothing but a stream of water, disappointing Eilerson greatly. Dureena tells them among her people they avoided doctors, looking for answers in nature instead. She says the water is what's being protected. Gideon says they can't afford to overlook anything and has Chambers take a sample. As she does, the vault starts to close and Gideon orders everyone out. Eilerson almost doesn't make it, intent on getting a scroll he found stuck in the ground next to the water. He slips through at the last second, scroll in hand, saying he hopes he got the instructions for the water. They head back to the shuttle, but get a transmission saying the governor wants to see them on the space station before they leave orbit.

**SPACE STATION – CARGO BAY**

As they leave the shuttle on the station, they are assaulted by the locals who were watching them earlier. They're not about to let EarthForce and their telepath pets leave with “their” treasure. Gideon tries to tell them nothing of value was in there, but they don't believe him. Knowing they're not getting out of this without a fight, Gideon hits the leader, causing Matheson and Dureena to spring into action as well. Matheson comes to Gideon's aid, but fails to see the man with the knife coming up behind him. The man has a clear shot and Matheson is as good as dead when the guy is hit with a powerful mind blast from Bester. Seeing this, the other attackers flee, leaving Matheson to face the fact that Bester just saved his life.

**MEDBAY**

Chambers has begun the analysis of the water sample, but it'll take another 48 hours to process. Dureena is already confident it will help, her faith in the healing power of nature much greater than the others. Eilerson enters having translated most of the scrolls. They tell of a race that evolved beyond their physical forms, but left this well behind for those who came after them. They don't know how it works, but it prolongs life and soothes the sick.

**FLIGHT DECK**

Bester is waiting for his shuttle out when Matheson approaches. Bester asks him how he likes working in EarthForce. Matheson tells him in the Corps he always felt watched and suspected of wrong-doing. Here, he's trusted by his fellow officers and other friends. Bester thinks Matheson is naive in his belief that times change, that mundanes can trust telepaths. He's seen how false that was for longer than Matheson's been alive. Matheson asks why Bester saved his life. Bester tells him because he's family...and even though the Corps has been disbanded, he'll always be a Psi Cop, protector of his people. Matheson again asks if that's true, than how can he have done all he's accused of in the war and before. 

> **Bester:** I did what was necessary. There were casualties on both sides of the war. The difference is, when you win the war, you're a hero. When you lose, you're a war criminal. I did things the current administration disapproves of, because they are the heroes, and I am the war criminal. But if the tables were turned, I could easily accuse them of the same crimes. So, I will not turn myself in. I did what was right. They'll never prove I did anything else. In the end, everything I did was for my people.

He's not running because he's guilty, he's running because the mundanes are looking to make an example out of him. Matheson points out that if he's running, he must be guilty of something. 

> **Bester:** I remember being your age. Things seemed fairer then. I once had a mentor named Sandoval Bey. You may have heard of him. He never learned when to run and when to stand his ground. He was innocent, so he didn't run from the mundanes who killed him. He was so vulnerable and he never even realized it. No, John. I'm running from the mundanes - the wrong people with the wrong intentions towards telepaths. We can no longer understand each other. Because we are no longer the same beast.

**MEDBAY**

Gideon meets with Chambers to hear the results of her tests on the water sample. She says it is the most potent pain-reliever she's ever seen and may end up even prolonging lifespans by up to six months if the worst happens with the plague. Gideon says that at the end of the day, they did the right thing then. Chambers agrees, but isn't so sure about what they're doing now (dropping Bester off with a shuttle). Gideon is determined to follow through and keep his word, even if it's the only honorable thing they've done since they got here.

**BRIDGE**

Matheson and Gideon watch Bester's shuttle just sitting outside with only 24 hours of life-support available. Gideon wonders what will happen if no one comes before that time. Maybe they should just use the forward guns and put him out of his misery. Matheson remembers Bester's story about his mentor, about how he was helpless before the mundanes and didn't even realize it (just as he is now, sitting in the shuttle). Gideon expects agreement on the sentiment given Matheson's previous views on Bester, but he instead tells him no. That would make them as bad as him. Justice will catch up with him soon enough.

**SPACE**

The _Excalibur_ has left the area, leaving the shuttle by itself. Suddenly a jump point opens, revealing a black Psi Corps Mothership. The shuttle moves in and docks with it.

**PSI CORPS MOTHERSHIP**

Bester leaves the ship and is met by another rogue Psi Cop. He tells Bester they were growing concerned, he'd been out of touch for three years. Bester is his confident self, telling him that he's just happy the remaining motherships are in good hands. Since EarthForce can never admit to having supplied the Psi Corps with them, they can't exactly go out hunting for them....and that is a beautiful thing.

**BESTER'S QUARTERS - TARRIFF'S COLONY**

The two pilots from the retrieval team sent for Bester search through his quarters. They know the _Excalibur_ was investigating something here, but don't tie that to his disappearance. They get a link from their boss, demanding an immediate status report. The second pilot volunteers his partner, he hates giving the boss bad news...he gets cranky. 

> **Pilot #1:** Thanks. Computer, begin recording transmission to MarsDome. This is Under Dog to Tog Dog. When we arrived at the colony, Al Bester was not here. There are no records of him leaving the planet. I'm sorry, Mr Garibaldi. He got away again.


	17. Little Bugs Have Lesser Bugs

**Little Bugs Have Lesser Bugs - (November 14 th, 2267)**

_Written By: Peter Woodward_

The _Excalibur_ is in orbit around Savo IV, a brown, drab planet.

**EXCALIBUR – CORRIDOR**

Gideon is walking out of his quarters, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As he rounds a corner he collides with Ensign Tate, first shift helm officer, who spills the coffee he is carrying all over Gideon's pants. Gideon is annoyed, pointing out that it's against regulations to carry unsealed liquids in public areas. Plus, Tate's supposed to be on duty now. Tate tells Gideon that he has Trace Miller covering while he ran to the bathroom. Gideon points out that Trace isn't a military pilot and shouldn't be covering for a coffee run. Tate apologizes profusely, saying he'll hurry to the bridge, but Gideon tells him first, he'd better go to the laundry and bring Gideon a clean pair of uniform pants. At that point, they'll meet on the bridge...and talk about this further. Tate flees as quickly as possible as Gideon looks down at his stained pants in disgust.

**BRIDGE**

Matheson and most of the crew have their attention drawn to one of the com screens where the popular soap opera Lovestar is playing. On it, Brad accuses Louise of cheating with Mitch.

**GALEN'S SHIP**

Galen is in orbit of Savo IV as well, a short distance from the _Excalibur_ . He's studying his sensors and notices something unusual in orbit with them. Curious as to why the _Excalibur_ isn't reacting to this, he switches to a probe on the bridge, showing them all focused on Lovestar. He orders his ship to change course to intercept them at maximum burn.

**BRIDGE**

The crew is still entranced by their soap opera when Gideon arrives, demanding an explanation. Matheson tells him that the new episode of Lovestar just came in last night. 

> **Gideon:** Lovestar, huh? So what's new?  
>  **Matheson:** Well, sir, Brad seems to be having difficulty with Louise...  
>  **Gideon:** With the Ship, lieutenant!

Matheson immediately clears Lovestar from the screen, telling him there's nothing else to report. Gideon comments that nothing has happened on this planet since they got here ten days ago. He orders Matheson to get Eilerson on the link from the planet's surface. 

> **Matheson:** Sorry about Lovestar, sir.  
>  **Gideon:** Why? You think Brad and Louise should divorce?  
>  **Matheson:** Sir?  
>  **Gideon:** Joke. (Matheson forces a laugh) Forget it.

Eilerson contacts them from the shuttle on the surface, wearing a breathing mask over his face. He tells them that he still hasn't found anything and isn't even sure why they're still here. Gideon tells him that his source is certain the Drakh were once very interested in this world. Eilerson presses him, but he won't reveal who his source is or what Eilerson should be looking for. Gideon asks about the breather, this place has a breathable atmosphere. Eilerson tells him there's so much rotting vegetation here, the stench is unbearable.

As Eilerson signs off, Gideon hears a beep coming from the console and demands to know what it is. Matheson reports that Galen's ship is coming at them at high speeds. They didn't see him earlier because the long-range sensors were down for maintenance. They try to contact him but he's blocking communication and coming in faster than should be possible. They can't find anything chasing him to explain his behavior, so with fifteen seconds to impact, Gideon orders emergency override on their order. Unfortunately, Trace is still manning the station, and while he's an excellent _civilian_ pilot, isn't familiar enough with the console to know where the override is. Gideon gets to it at the last second, sending them all spilling onto the deck, but avoiding the imminent collision. Matheson reports only minor injuries, but Gideon orders all hands to Medbay just in case someone was more seriously injured. Trace is frazzled by the whole thing and Gideon dismisses him from the bridge. Matheson reports that Galen is now communicating with them, requesting permission to board. Furious, Gideon grants it and storms off the bridge to meet him.

**SAVO IV**

Eilerson approaches Dureena, wondering how she can stand the stench without a breather. Being from a more primitive world, she thinks nothing of it. She puts down the book she was reading, a text on Earth history. She's up to the twentieth century and can't believe all the pointless wars his people were involved in. Eilerson says they're not _his_ people, he doesn't think much of Earth history, having been raised on Mars. Dureena says she's only been reading the book and then volunteered for this mission because things have felt off on _Excalibur_ lately. Eilerson tells her its just boredom, going from one seemingly pointless planet to the next. Dureena believes finding a cure should keep everyone focused, but he says in reality it's not so simple. He just wishes they'd leave this ball of rotting plants and bodies and go someplace more valuable. Dureena hasn't seen any bodies, so Eilerson reaches into the ground beneath them and grabs a handful of what looked like dirt. Upon closer inspection we can see husks and shells, the remains of some kind of bug. Aside from the plants they're the only signs of life he's found here.

**FLIGHT DECK**

Two marines meet Galen outside of his ship, telling him they have orders to escort him to Captain Gideon. They're prepared to simply walk with him, but he insists he be placed in handcuffs. After all, if he's under arrest he doesn't want them to get in trouble for not doing their duty. Incredibly confused, the guards do so.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Gideon, Matheson are waiting when Chambers enters to give them her report. Aside from a few bumps and bruises, Galen's little display doesn't seem to have caused any damage. Gideon wants an explanation for how they came so close to disaster. Matheson doesn't know why Galen did it, but that's not what Gideon meant. He wants to know why they both failed in their duties. Matheson apologizes, having no excuse other than the boredom that's been getting to them all. Since the ship was on automatic he figured it wouldn't hurt to let Tate leave for a few minutes. Trace might not be trained on all of their systems, but the ship was locked in orbit. He admits it was an inexcusable mistake. The way Trace cracked on the bridge wasn't just lack of training, he's a good enough pilot to not lose his head in a crisis. Chambers says she knows he received some bad news from back home a week or so ago, but didn't think he was that bad off. Gideon asks about her family back home, but she replies it's none of his business. He says it is if it interferes with her doing her duty, and making sure the crew is fit is her duty. She apologizes as well, promising to reevaluate everyone immediately. He lets them both off the hook, believing to be just as guilty as either of them. It's his job to stay on top of things like this and he's let the monotony distract him too. They plan more drills and Chambers tells him he needs to stop shutting himself away from his crew. They need to know he cares about them individually.

**CORRIDOR OUTSIDE CONFERENCE ROOM**

The marines escort Galen to the door, telling him he's to go in and they're to wait for him outside the door. 

> **Galen:** Goodness me, you take your orders seriously, don't you? Lighten up, sergeant. (he reaches out to the marine's stomach) Tickle, tickle tickle. (the guard looks down, Galen's handcuffs now on his wrists) See you later.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Galen enters and Gideon immediately demands an explanation for putting all their lives in danger. Galen is not intimidated at all, swinging the accusation back around to them. He says just because they're orbiting a dreary little planet in the middle of nowhere is no excuse to be lax in their attention. Gideon is furious he almost rammed them to get their attention. His tirade is cut short when a pinging noise his heard. Galen draws images representing the planet and their ships in the air using his finger. Then he adds another figure, a small blip circling the planet at amazing speeds. He explains if they hadn't moved when they did, this object would have sliced right through them. He has no idea what it is, so Gideon orders Matheson to bring it on board and Chambers to prepare the decontamination chamber. Somewhat mollified, Gideon still wants to know why Galen didn't just tell them over coms. Galen points out that given the relaxed state of the crew, he doubted they'd have reacted quickly enough. When Gideon says he should have trusted them, Galen says he did. If the _Excalibur_ hadn't moved when it did, the impact would have killed him.

**SAVO IV**

Dureena comes up behind Eilerson, who's now fascinated by the same dirt he was dismissing earlier. 

> **Dureena:** I thought you wanted to get off this planet. What about the smell?  
>  **Eilerson:** You get used to anything odious after a while.  
>  **Dureena:** I never got used to you.

Ignoring the comment, Eilerson draws her attention to his sample containers. He's found the ground is made up almost exclusively of a combination of the bugs, their fecal matter and their food source. The scanners show the same soil makeup going down a thousand feet before they hit rock. And the most recent layer of bugs all seem to have died about one year ago. He's only found seven species as opposed to the millions found on most worlds. Looking at them more closely, Dureena tells him he's wrong. On her world they ate bugs, so they studied them closely. What he has here are the different growth stages and genders of a single species of bug. Dureena grows angry. A world that evolved the perfect symbiosis between a single species and the environment, and the Drakh came and wiped it out. Eilerson points out they don't know for sure that's what happened, but she's seen enough to convince her.

**BRIDGE**

Gideon joins his crew who are already working to bring the high speed object on board without damaging it. Seeing an opportunity to boost morale and push his crew a little, he has Matheson take the center seat for the operation. The objects gets closer and closer with each orbit. Galen enters the bridge behind Gideon, restraining his natural impulse to jump in as Matheson gives the orders on a task that could destroy the ship if not done correctly. At the last second Matheson orders weapons fire, knocking it out of its flight path, then twice more to stop it. As it hovers before them, Galen notes that their mystery object is in fact a coffin.

**MEDBAY**

The coffin is sitting at an angle in an isolation bay, but scanners can't penetrate whatever it's made of. Having no other way to figure it out, Gideon tells Chambers to open it. If something hostile comes out, she's to stun it if she can, kill it if she has to, but not to put her life at risk. She gets the coffin open and once the mist clears, a Drakh is visible inside. She says it's dead, but it at least validates Gideon's source who said the Drakh had an interest here. Dureena and Eilerson come up behind them, the smell making Gideon gag. Dureena wants to stick a knife through the Drakh to make sure it's dead. Eilerson wants to make his report, but Gideon orders them both to take a bath first, then leaves the room for some fresh air. Galen turns to follow him, sniffing the air around them first. 

> **Galen:** (to Dureena) Hmmm. Whatever it is, it smells better on you than on him.  
>  **Eilerson:** Very amusing.

Chambers continues her examination after the others leave and finds some kind of moving parasite inside the Drakh on her scanner. She cuts the body open, taking a sample of the white sacks within and not noticing the handful of fly-like bugs that have landed on her back. She leaves the isobay, getting sprayed down with disinfectant mist as she leaves, and brings the samples over to her main lab. Somehow surviving this, the flies on her take off, disappearing into the vents above her.

**MESS HALL**

Gideon joins Trace in the mess hall and asks him how things are going. Trace apologizes again for losing it on the bridge, but Gideon assures him he doesn't blame him. Trace confides that his mom and dad got hit in the last round of plague mutations back home. The doctors said it was quick, but... Gideon understands this pain very well and tells him if he needs any time off, he'll set it up for him. Trace is grateful, but says with them gone, he doesn't have any family left to go to. He's just not sure where he belongs anymore. Before Gideon can respond to that, Chambers enters and shows them the bugs she pulled out of the Drakh's body (costing both men their appetites). Dureena and Eilerson then enter, smelling much better, and recognize the bugs from the bodies on the planet. They add to Chambers' report, the bugs are incredibly virile as well as having not evolved from their present form in millions of years. Chambers is telling them she has no idea how they got into the Drakh's body (he would have had to swallow them) when the table behind them erupts in surprise as a larger version of the bug lands on one of their plates. Chambers is confused where they came from, she went through full decontamination, but Eilerson says anything that doesn't evolve over that much time must be impervious to almost anything. The crewman swats it with his plate, showing there's still one sure fire way to kill a bug.

**BRIDGE**

Gideon orders Matheson to conduct a life sign scan over the whole ship and to bypass human life signs. On the screen they see hundreds, possibly thousands, of bugs roaming through the ventilation shafts. Since they're resistant to pesticides Gideon orders the decks around those areas sealed off, to smoke them out of the vents, then for the crew to swat them as fast as they can when they come out. Dureena is horrified...the bugs aren't hurting anything and with the planet dead, they're the last survivors of a life form wiped out by the Drakh. Galen points out it happens all the time, one species killing off another, but Dureena thinks that makes them no better than the Drakh. Gideon isn't moved, they have too many legs and they fly...he wants them off his ship. Plus, from Chambers' report it looks like they killed the Drakh somehow, which could make them dangerous. To raise morale and give the crew some focus he tells them to break into teams and whatever team kills the most bugs wins a prize (a job he gives to the less than thrilled Galen).

**EXCALIBUR – INTERIOR**

All throughout the ship the crew race from one section to the next, trying to kill more bugs than anyone else.

**DUREENA'S QUARTERS**

A small swarm of bugs has gathered there and Dureena tells them they have nothing to fear from her. Not expecting a response, she's surprised when the swarm begins to form itself into a variety of glyphs and symbols. She grabs a notepad and begins copying them all down.

**MEDBAY**

Chambers enters to find Galen standing over the Drakh's body. They're planning on vaporizing him as soon as the “Great Bug Hunt” is over, but Galen can't figure out why the body was placed in orbit in the first place. Dureena races in, revealing her notepad of symbols shown to her by the bugs. She doesn't know what they mean but Galen recognizes them instantly. Distress symbols in Vorlon, Drazi, Narn, Brakiri.... He urges her to bring these to the captain, face-to-face, so he can't deny what she's saying. When he's alone again, he picks up the grub from inside the Drakh. 

> **Galen:** Little bugs have lesser bugs upon their backs to bite 'em and lesser bugs have smaller bugs and so ad infinitum.

With that, he places the bug in his mouth and swallows.

**BRIDGE**

Dureena races onto the bridge to convince Gideon of the bugs' intelligence. He argues they haven't evolved for millions of years, how smart can they be? Dureena thinks maybe they valued things like living in peace with their world over evolution. They're interrupted by a call from Chambers. She's just entered the Drakh's isobay and found Galen...dead.

**MEDBAY**

Gideon, Chambers, Dureena and Eilerson all stand over Galen's body. Chambers doesn't understand it. The last of the alien bugs from inside the Drakh is gone...Galen must have swallowed it but she can't fathom why he'd do something like that. Suddenly, Galen's body jerks into the sitting position, its mouth wide open letting out an inhuman wail. Checking the monitors, Chambers confirms Galen is still showing as dead, but there's substantial activity from the bug inside him. Dureena says she can feel it's the bugs trying to communicate and asks Galen's body what they want. The Galen/Bug cries for its lost children, of how they survived the Drakh but could not survive the humans, demanding they bring back those taken for their own amusement. Gideon says they can't undo the death they caused, but orders all crew to stop killing the bugs immediately. Matheson acknowledges the order, but says he thinks it's too late. 

> **Dureena:** Humans are not cruel beings. Not usually. Sometimes they lapse into madness. They kill without thinking, without knowing why.  
>  **Galen/Bug:** You knew. You have lost your people.  
>  **Dureena:** Yes.  
>  **Galen/Bug:** You were all deceived by our bodies. So were the Drakh. They came a thousand generations in our past, but lived beneath the ground, so we paid them no mind. Until they found our group-thought and decided they wanted it for their own. Their presence among group-thought was unbearable, but in time they left and we were at peace. Until they returned with the death mist. We resisted it at first as we have all disease before it, but they changed it again and again, until it finally struck us down. But we found the way to survive it.

Eilerson asks how they survived, but the Galen/Bug doesn't want to help the murderers of its brethren. Dureena begs it, for Galen or herself who trusted them, but it is too distraught to listen. Matheson reports one section showing dozens of survivors. They pull up the screen to find Trace guarding the bugs. He saw this family of bugs and for some reason couldn't bring himself to follow the order. They were as innocent as his family and he couldn't be the cause of their death. He apologizes for not carrying out orders, but Gideon instead commends him on his humanity. Gideon tells Galen/Bug that regardless of whether it tells them about how they survived, the _Excalibur_ will help them repopulate. Gideon begs them to let his crew help and in return to help them so they won't face the extermination the Drakh brought to their world. 

> **Galen/Bug:** The group-thought they stole for themselves is still a part of them. We took control of those who came down, forced them to kill each other. We tried to force them to cure us, but they did not know how. The death mist was given to them by another race, one that made them immune to it. We were simply a means to test it for use on another enemy. Our peaceful nature and disease resistance made us perfect victims. The ones above our world left, so we used their immunity and technology against them. We bred our children into the body of the one you found and had them send us around the world, to return to the surface when it could once again sustain us.  
>  **Gideon:** Your world is harsh, but scans show it has enough vegetation growing again for you to survive. You have my word we'll do all we can to help. My ignorance caused this, and I'll do whatever it takes to make things right. As right as I can.  
>  **Galen/Bug:** Then we will join our brethren with the Protector. Take your friend back.

With that Galen's body drops to the ground and begins to convulse. A few seconds later a large bug emerges, looks over them all, then disappears into the vent. Gideon orders Matheson to make sure it gets where it's going and Trace to guard them all with his life. Galen pulls himself up on his elbows, looking completely wrung out. 

> **Galen:** I once had a terrible hangover. Felt like an insect had crawled into my mouth and done something very nasty. (looks to Dureena) Dureena, I'm sorry. I never really understood your pain. To feel the agony of another species as its children are slaughtered one by one...is almost unbearable.

**SAVO IV**

Gideon and Trace stand on the surface watching the swarm of bugs take off into the sparse vegetation. Gideon asks Trace if he's sure he wants to stay here, but Trace has found a purpose. Soon, this world will be crawling with excavators, archaeologists and scientists looking for the ancient Drakh cities and any evidence they can find about how they tested the plague here. In fact, Eilerson and a group from IPX have already started setting up camp now that they knew what to look for. While he trusts Eilerson...to a point...it would be too easy for the new people to roll right over this species in their desperate search for answers and he's gotta make sure that never happens. Gideon tells him if he ever changes his mind, there's a place for him on the _Excalibur_. Trace thanks him and says he may take him up on that, but for now, his place is here. Gideon shakes his hand, thanking him for the reminder of what being human really should mean.


	18. War Story

**War Story** **-** **(November 25** **th** **, 2267)**

_Written By: Richard Mueller_

**SPACE – ABOVE SAVO IV**

The EarthForce Omega-class ships _Romulus_ and _Hector_ orbit the dead looking world.

**ROMULUS BRIDGE**

A lieutenant approaches Captain Ward, saying what an easy assignment they'd drawn, guarding this dust ball of a world. Ward reminds him that not only was this world the testing site for the Drakh plague that devastated Earth, there's a buried Drakh colony down there. That alone could provide all the answers about their most deadly enemy, especially now that they've confirmed those buggers are immune to the plague. The officer is saved by a signal from the surface...but it isn't coming from one of their teams on the surface.

**SAVO IV**

Eilerson scrambles over to where one of his people is freaking out over setting off some kind of Drakh equipment. He hits a switch, disabling it and reiterates his instruction...excavate, don't touch. The _Romulus_ contacts him and Eilerson assures him everything is fine. Some of the equipment is just a little touchy, being a few thousand years old and all. Ward tells him to watch it, the last thing they want is the Drakh to know what we're doing here. Eilerson can't agree more, he's had more than enough work interrupted by their weapon fire.

**ROMULUS BRIDGE**

The captain tells the lieutenant to contact the _Hector_ and have them move off a little. If anything does go wrong, he wants to give them the maximum coverage possible. His counterpart on the _Hector_ agrees and they start to pull apart. As they do so, multiple jump points open between them. Both ships go to battle stations, but it's too late. The element of surprise on their side, the Drakh cut right through both ships, then disappear back into hyperspace.

**ABOVE MARS**

The _Excalibur_ is in orbit along with another vessel, the civilian liner _Chaumont_.

**EXCALIBUR – CONFERENCE ROOM**

Gideon is being debriefed by General Thompson. They're leaving orbit three days early for their return trip to Savo IV. Gideon is confused, they were called all the way back to escort a convoy of three ships full of miners and archaeologists from IPX to dig down and search the Drakh cities buried beneath the surface. By leaving a full two days early, two of the ships will be left behind. What's the rush? Thomson tells him that the two EarthForce ships left behind to guard their interests there haven't checked back in for twenty-four hours and can't be reached on any channel. They're assuming the worst. Gideon is taken aback, he knew Captain Ward, he was a good man. He asks about his team on the planet, but Thompson says they have no way of knowing. The world is too far away for any equipment they have on the surface to reach any of the comm relays between them and their nearest outpost. He needs Gideon and the _Excalibur_ to leave now with the _Chaumont_ and a platoon of marines and to hold the planet until reinforcements arrive with the rest of the convoy. Gideon's unsure whether sending the _Chaumont_ along in this situation is wise, but the General tells him in no uncertain terms this isn't up for debate and dismisses him.

**FLIGHT DECK**

Matheson watches the shuttles dock, dumping row after row of GROPOS onto the deck. They're under the watchful eye of Captain Stubbs. Stubbs comes forward and salutes Matheson, who's a little uncomfortable with the military stiffness. He's served with Gideon since he signed on and is used to the more relaxed atmosphere he promotes. He shoots back an awkward salute and tells the captain his security people will show the GROPOS where to berth and once they're settled in, he'll take Stubbs to see Gideon.

**CORRIDOR OUTSIDE CREW QUARTERS**

The GROPOS are stowing their gear as the _Excalibur_ gets under way. Stubbs makes sure the Troop Sergeant knows to keep everyone in line and he returns a grin in the affirmative. Under his neck are a multitude of scars...he's mute.

**BRIDGE**

Matheson reports that all of their passengers are settled in and from the looks of them, he's glad they're on our side. Gideon tells him that he wants him to be in charge of keeping order on the ship until they get back to Savo IV. He doesn't know Stubbs and needs someone he trusts implicitly to keep things running smoothly. And to watch Dureena, their biggest potential lose cannon with this many warrior-types on board. Matheson agrees, then tells him they have an incoming transmission from the _Chaumont_. Captain Croonquist reports they have all their passengers and equipment stowed and they're ready to get underway. Gideon orders their best possible speed, he doesn't want to keep his people on the ground waiting a second longer than he has to. The two ships jump together.

**MEDBAY**

Dureena enters and goes unnoticed for a few seconds with all the chaos of the extra bodies on board. She takes special note of the new medical telepath, Gwen Tracy, who has long blonde hair. When Chambers notices her staring down her new staff member, she's curious. Dureena simply says she doesn't understand yellow hair. It makes you too easy to spot. Shaking her head, Chambers asks if she can help her with anything and Dureena asks if she can get a shot of calkilona. Chambers is reluctant, it's a stimulant for reflexes, visual acuity and sense memory. For any of her human patients she'd never recommend it. Dureena points out she's not human and has used it on many occasions where she might be battling for her life. With the coming Drakh battle, she wants to be at her best. This is the first time she's heading into a situation where she can plan for combat against the killers of her world. When Chambers hesitates, Dureena asks if she hates war. Chambers tells her that as a doctor she's sworn to protect and save lives...she's even been studying Drakh anatomy so she could help one of them too if the situation called for it. Dureena promises to try to save her enough pieces big enough to continue her studies. Chambers is saddened by her attitude, but ultimately agrees to have Dr. Tracy give her the shot. Tracy does so and Dureena points her finger like a pistol, pretending to shoot at her hair as she walks away.

**MESS HALL**

Stubbs sees Gideon enter and invites him over. Gideon joins him, asking if he and his men have settled in. Stubbs assures Gideon he gave all his men the usual speech about being on their best behavior, but Gideon's not worried...he's served with marines before. He asks Stubbs if the unit has been together long. Stubbs tells him his senior men have been with him for over two years, the rest are straight out of boot. The Drakh plague stranded a lot of good soldiers on the planet and they've been working hard to build the ranks back up. The last time he and his men faced the Drakh, the ship that dropped them hit the wrong landing zone and fourteen of his best were killed in under a minute. Gideon assures him they don't make those kind of mistake here. Suddenly both their wristlinks go off simultaneously.

**REC DECK**

As Gideon and Stubbs enter, one of the GROPOS hits the wall with great force right in front of them. Looking around they see two more already down and Dureena circling another with a menacing glint in her eyes. As the Troop Sergeant blows a whistle, Gideon orders Dureena to stand down. Stubbs approaches his men, demanding to know who started this. Dureena proudly takes credit. 

> **Dureena:** One of them called me a name I didn't like.  
>  **Gideon:** He called you a thief?  
>  **Dureena:** He called me a girl.

While Stubbs dresses down his men for their behavior, Gideon tells Dureena they have to talk. She refuses to apologize to him, she won't be called names. Gideon tries to explain they weren't calling her names, she is a female. She says a girl is a young thing that needs to be protected, and that's not her. Plus, he had two different colored eyes, a sign of evil among her people. He explains to her that he lost an eye in combat with the Drakh and the replacement eye doesn't match. Slightly abashed, she says she'll apologize, but he's worried she's acting more aggressive than usual. She tells him this is the first time she has a chance to kill Drakh with her bare hands, to avenge those they murdered on her homeworld. She sees his disapproval and says Chambers gave her the same look when she tried to explain this to her. Gideon corrects her, saying that he's sure Chambers does understand...so does he. No one who's been a victim of the Drakh can honestly claim they don't want revenge. But they all have to temper that feeling with doing their duty. If the situation of Savo IV calls for them to kill Drakh, she has his blessings. However, if diplomacy can win the day and he decides it's best, he needs to know she'll stand down, otherwise he can't afford to send her planetside. She reluctantly agrees and gives her word, which is good enough for him. Gideon's wristlink goes off and he's summoned to the bridge.

**BRIDGE**

The _Excalibur_ and _Chaumont_ jump out of hyperspace over Savo IV and immediately read the wreckage in orbit. Matheson confirms it's enough for two Omega-class ships. They've scanned the surface and have found no signs of Drakh ships or weapons fire, so that's something anyway. They contact the surface and an annoyed, but relieved Eilerson responds, wanting to know why no one's answered them for days. Gideon explains the situation and asks if he wants to come back up, but they've just started to make some progress, so as long as everything looks safe for the moment, he'd just as soon stay. Shaking his head at Eilerson's stubbornness, Gideon agrees, but tells him to expect company in the form of Matheson, Dureena and a whole bunch of marines. Now knowing he has a small army watching his back, Eilerson gets even more cocky. Before he can become too annoying, Gideon closes the channel on him mid-sentence.

As the GROPOS prepare to head down, Gideon orders all of their fighters to be launched immediately. The only way two well trained crew on board two well armed Omega-class ships could have been destroyed was a sneak attack, and he isn't going to let them pull the same trick twice. Captain Croonquist contacts him and asks for permission to land her ship and is extremely annoyed when Gideon insists she wait until the GROPOS have set up a perimeter and secured the area.

**SAVO IV**

The shuttles land on the surface and Matheson and Dureena are met by Trace. He points out they've come full circle...they first met when the Drakh and EarthForce went into battle on Ceti IV and now history seems to be repeating itself. Matheson points out that at least this time they don't have a Drakh fleet in orbit and Drakh soldiers on the ground. Trace looks over at the dozens of GROPOS disembarking the shuttles and guesses they're expecting that to change shortly. Matheson can't disagree and reports to Gideon that the area is secure if he wants to send the _Chaumont_ down.

**BRIDGE**

Gideon is sitting in the captain's chair, just staring at the viewscreen when another message comes in from Captain Croonquist. She heard Matheson's all clear and demands to know what the hold-up is. Gideon has a bad feeling about all of this and against her very vocal protests tells her to stand-by. After a minute the _Chaumont_ begins to move toward the planet anyway and Gideon orders the comm officer to get Croonquist back on the line. At that moment multiple jump points appear and six Drakh cruisers come streaking out, weapons already blazing. Gideon orders the _Excalibur_ to dive down to keep its hull between the Drakh and the defenseless liner. He orders all fighters to open fire and for the _Excalibur_ to let loose with everything she's got (short of the main guns of course).

**SAVO IV**

One of the Drakh ships has broken through the line of fighters above and is preparing a strafing run past the marines. Stubbs orders his men to take cover, but many are still killed in the first salvo, which also takes out both shuttles. The ship cuts to the left and swings back around, killing several more GROPOS who can't get out of the way fast enough. Matheson has his PPG drawn but Stubbs says that won't even dent the hull of a cruiser. He pulls out a rocket launcher, but there's no way he can hit a ship going that fast. The Drakh swing around and make a third pass, this time missing everyone, the GROPOS have successfully dug into cover...for now. Stubbs says he doesn't have to hit it while it's moving that fast and aims to a spot in the distance. Sure enough, the Drakh turn back, angling left at the same spot, making their trajectory easy to predict. Stubbs fires the missile, sending the cruiser plummeting to the ground after impact.

**BRIDGE**

The fight in orbit isn't going nearly as well. Nearly a third of the _Excalibur_ 's fighters have been destroyed and they've only managed to take out another two Drakh cruisers. Gideon orders the fighters to stop protecting the _Chaumont_ realizing he could be sentencing everyone on board her to a fiery death, but also knowing he can't win this fighting a defensive battle.

**SAVO IV**

The surviving GROPOS, Matheson, Dureena and Trace crest the top of the hill to survey the crashed Drakh ship. In horror, Trace realizes that the crash site is where the sentient insects he'd sworn to protect had set up their new colony. Without thinking he grabs a weapon and runs down toward the smoking ship. Dureena hops over the hill after him. 

> **Matheson:** Where do you think you're going?  
>  **Dureena:** After him. (pulls out her knife) And if I happen to spot any Drakh along the way...  
>  **Matheson:** The captain wants them alive!  
>  **Dureena:** If possible. Wait here. If they're laying a trap, no point in all of us falling into it.

Before he can stop her she bolts after Trace, gaining on him at an impressive pace. She reaches him just as a Drakh soldier appears out of the top hatch of the ship and takes his shot. Dureena tackles Trace to the ground in the nick of time, knocking him out in the process. She checks and sees he's still alive then picks up the gun he was carrying and picks off the Drakh in one shot. Seeing the GROPOS coming over the hill, she decides to lead the charge and heads for the ship when suddenly the ground starts to shake uncontrollably.

**BRIDGE**

The battle is still going poorly when suddenly they read another energy spike, bigger than anything they've ever seen before. From behind the planet a blinding white vessel the size of a moon has appeared, presumably from hyperspace, but no one sees a jump point having formed. The Drakh ships break formation and scatter, not waiting around to see what its intentions are.

**SAVO IV**

The ship is so bright everyone stops in the midst of battle to shield their eyes. It shoots a light beam down onto Dureena, stopping her momentum toward the fallen Drakh ship. She screams into the sky, wanting to know who they are and what they want. In a flash the light beam vanishes, taking Dureena with it. As Matheson and Stubbs run toward her last position, the ship turns on its side and seems to shimmer out of existence. Both it...and Dureena...are gone.

**BRIDGE**

Back on the ship some time later, Matheson talks to Captain Croonquist, who has finally been given permission to land. She wishes she could speak to Gideon, to apologize for her actions. Maybe if she would have stayed in position he wouldn't have had to improvise so much. She asks how many casualties they had, but Matheson isn't in the mood to talk numbers.

**MEDBAY**

Stubbs and Gideon both stand and solemnly watch as their men are brought in. The GROPOS seem to outnumber the _Excalibur_ dead, but mainly because most of the ship's losses were fighters, leaving no bodies behind in their destruction. Gideon says he's sorry about Stubbs' men, but Stubbs tells him they got them to the right place at the right time. The rest was war. Stubbs returns the condolences, even about Dureena, but Gideon is quick to point out she's only missing. Stubbs says he liked her, she had the soul of a marine. Gideon tells him he'll relay the compliment when he gets her back.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Trace meets with Gideon and asks if the offer to come back aboard is still good. Gideon says he thought that after the Drakh ship was cleared they had found the insect colony in one piece. Trace is thankful for that and still thinks he can do some good there, but Dureena saved his life down there. Because of that she got taken. Gideon says they can't know that's true, but Trace says they can't know it's not either. When they find her, Gideon might need a good pilot to get them to where ever she's being held. 

> **Trace:** Wait...we are going after her, aren't we?  
>  **Gideon:** We can't start turning the universe upside down in a blind search for one crew member, no matter how badly either of us may want to. We have to stay focused on the mission.  
>  **Trace:** I can't believe you're leaving her to that...that thing.  
>  **Gideon:** I never said that. We might have to go to our next assignment, but I'll use every resource at my disposal, call in every favor I have and sell my soul to the devil if I have to find where she is. And when I do, heaven help anyone who tries to stop us.


	19. The Walls of Hell

**The Walls of Hell - (December 6 th, 2267)**

_Based on an Outline By: Larry DiTillio_

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Dureena is alone in an alien-looking room, strapped face down to a table. As a foot long needle enters her back, she lets out a primal scream of pain and rage.

**EXCALIBUR – GIDEON'S QUARTERS**

Gideon and Matheson discuss their lack of progress on the search for Dureena. Matheson mentions that Trace is working on modifying a shuttle with faster engines, more sensitive controls and even some weapons to distract himself. Gideon is being pressed by EarthGov to continue their search for the cure. His superiors believe (and even he has to concede) that the giant ship could be anywhere, so there's no reason to stick close to Savo IV. At least Galen is still out searching, which gives him hope. Gideon laments that they've tried everything. Matheson says not everything and indicates the Apocalypse Box. Gideon is shocked that Matheson knows about the Box, he was certain he'd kept it a secret until now. Matheson is emphatic that he never once violated the new laws on telepaths, he was just being a good first officer. They take out the Apocalypse Box and ask it if it knows where Dureena is, but it will only tell Matheson...alone. Gideon reluctantly agrees to it's terms and steps outside. A mere few seconds later Gideon hears a scream inside his quarters and opens the door to find Matheson...unconscious.

Matheson is starting to stir, but is still very out of it. Gideon demands that the Apocalypse Box explain what it did, but gets no answer. He grabs it and asks again...forcefully, but it remains dark and silent. Matheson suddenly sits up, telling him that it worked. His eyes are pulsating with the same light usually seen in the Apocalypse Box. He knows where Dureena is and they must get to the bridge immediately. Gideon insists on medbay, but Matheson says the location is already fading from his mind. They have to hurry or this will all have been for nothing.

**BULLET CAR**

Gideon helps lead Matheson onto the first car, one already occupied by three other crewman. Matheson begins to scream again, saying he can hear all of their thoughts. He can't block them and it's too much to take. Gideon orders them out and the two of them head to the bridge.

**BRIDGE**

Matheson says the bridge must be cleared or he won't be able to focus. Gideon hesitates, but acquiesces when Matheson begs him to let him help Dureena. On the bridge Matheson approaches the helm, but says Gideon's thoughts and worries are still blocking him. He says in order to do this, Gideon will also have to wait outside. When Gideon hesitates again, Matheson reminds him there's a security station just outside the door where he can monitor everything. He just needs Gideon out of line of sight. Gideon steps out and Matheson turns to the helm, touching it with his fingertips. We see a stream of energy arcing from them into the console and a small smile form on Matheson's lips.

**FLIGHT DECK**

Trace is working on the shuttle when he receives a com from Matheson. He tells Trace that they've found where Dureena is and will need him and the modified shuttle when they arrive. Trace is thrilled but anxious...his modifications have been set up but he hasn't really tested them. Matheson tells him he has faith in his abilities. Trace thanks him and says he'll run checks on the alterations until the last possible second, but can be ready to go in as soon as twenty minutes. He asks for an ETA, but Matheson has cut the connection.

**SECURITY STATION**

Just outside of the bridge, the medical telepath, Dr. Gwen Tracy, arrives and asks what's going on. Gideon vamps about Matheson coming into contact with an alien artifact that apparently enhanced his abilities. Tracy is pissed, she was brought aboard after Tarriff's Colony because along with her Psi Corps med training, her dissertation was on genetic manipulations and the telepathic artifacts of the First Ones. She's also spent the years leading up to the Telepath Crisis studying the telepaths captured by the Shadows to use as processors for their ships, until...she stops. The loss and sadness on her face is enough for Gideon not to push for any details. Gideon says they didn't know the artifact was telepathic in nature, then stops her from asking any more questions he can't/won't answer. Tracy yields, but wants to know what Matheson's doing alone on the bridge. Gideon tells her that Matheson believes he can find Dureena, but the thoughts of the crew are hurting him, hence the privacy. She's worried, if a trained P6 like him is being that overwhelmed, this could be doing serious damage to his brain. She's sympathetic about finding Dureena, but asks if Gideon's willing to risk crippling or even killing Matheson on the off chance he's right.

**BRIDGE**

As they talk, Matheson is listening to every word. As she speaks about brain damage, a drop of blood forms in the corner of his right eye, only to be vaporized a second later in the strange Apocalypse Box style light pulses still happening within them.

**SECURITY STATION**

As the blood evaporates, neither Tracy or Gideon notice. Their chief engineer, Randall Singleton, rushes up to them, out of breath and covered in sweat. Gideon's curious why he didn't take the bullet car, but finds out it and all the elevator shafts are out of service. He's had to worm his way through service tunnels to get here as most of the main doors are sealed as well. Gideon looks at the monitor with a sinking feeling. Singleton says that's not the worst of it. Apparently the cause of the problem is the little understood Vorlon tech that enhances their engines and scanners and is the main power behind their weapons. The Vorlons taught the Minbari how to grow and replace these parts as needed, but no one has any real understanding of how they work, only that they do. 

> **Gideon:** Thank you Mr. Singleton, but I have read the book on _my_ ship.  
>  **Singleton:** Sorry, sir. I just wanted to make sure you understood the gravity of the problem.  
>  **Gideon:** Which is...?  
>  **Singleton:** The Vorlon tech is somehow mutating. Being organic, it's grown within the system, but is supposed to stop where the Vorlons programmed it to. Either by accident or design, something's making it expand again, and it's spreading into other systems and taking over their functions.

Singleton is beyond nervous since the crew is no longer in control of the ship. Matheson's voice breaks through over the coms, making it obvious he's been monitoring every word being said. He tells Gideon to trust him, he's doing what's necessary to get the _Excalibur_ where it has to go. He's in complete control of everything, so everyone should just sit back and enjoy the ride.

**FLIGHT DECK**

Deep into his work, Trace gets another message from Matheson. Trace assures him everything's put back together and all the checks he's run so far show everything is working perfectly. He asks if maybe an EarthForce pilot can come down and check the newly installed weapon upgrades since as a civilian he's a little out of his depth there. Matheson tells him all the pilots are occupied, but that's a good idea. He tells Trace to form a hard-line connection between the shuttle and the flight deck computer and they'll run the checks remotely. Trace says that isn't necessary, a wireless com should work just fine. He hears a little frustration in Matheson's tone when he comes back on again, telling him that for something like this, a hard-line connection is more stable. Trace has never heard anything like that before, but has no reason to doubt him, so agrees to do it immediately.

**SECURITY STATION**

Gideon, Singleton and the crew members who were on bridge duty can't seem to find a way to override the door. Matheson's instituted the lockdown routines for when the ship has been invaded by hostiles. Gideon says that much is clear, but from his understanding he should have command codes to override this. And even if Matheson's gone so far as to override those, Singleton should be able to bypass the system, this is his bailiwick after all. Singleton's embarrassed by his lack of progress, but says he sees evidence in the coding that the Vorlon components have reached the security sub-routines down in engineering and are now overriding them. On the bright side, Singleton has managed to cut the com feed so Matheson can't hear them anymore. Tracy points out that only may be true, with his enhanced mental abilities, he could be reading them even through the bulkhead. Gideon says they'll have to risk it. They feel the ship surge then shudder, both immediately identifying the sensation as forming a jump point and entering hyperspace. Tracy whispers oh no behind them and Gideon asks “what now?”. Tracy reminds him that hyperspace dramatically increases a telepath's abilities. Gideon doesn't understand, from what Matheson's told him in the past the shielding on the ship negates 99% of that. Is she worried that such a small boost will push him over the edge? She says normally that's true, but if what Gideon suspects is happening actually is, then Matheson is directly connected to the ship and there's a chance he's drawing in those enhancing energies through the entire length of his new mile and a half long body. Gideon says he needs onto the bridge...now! Singleton tells him if he cross connects some of the systems from the security panel in front of him into the environmental relays running through the wall behind him, he should be able to get a big explosion. He can't guarantee how controlled it'll be, but it _should_ be big enough to blow a hole through the door. Of course it's possible it could also damage a primary system being this close to the bridge, there's no way to know without running computer models first. It's a risk that he's not sure he'd take, but Gideon's never one to shy away from a game of chance. He orders the rest of the crew to go down the hall and around the corner as Singleton gets to work. Before she leaves, Tracy notes that he enjoys this kind of thing _far_ too much to be healthy and should consider seeing someone. He fights back an evil grin and orders her to get moving.

**BRIDGE**

Matheson is intent on his work...whatever his endgame might be. Behind him the door blows but he doesn't move from the helm. Gideon and the rest enter armed with PPG's (except for Tracy who won't take one). Gideon tells him it's over, he needs to stand down. Matheson slowly turns, the energy connection from his fingertips to the console being severed. For a brief second Gideon thinks he's complying until he tells him the connection is strong enough that he no longer needs physical contact to maintain it. He's disappointed that Gideon wouldn't trust him. He'll get over it, but he won't let Gideon's lack of faith in him endanger Dureena. Gideon tries to talk him down, telling him he knows that he feels responsible to what happened to her. He won't try to convince him it's not true, though FYI it's not, he's lived with enough of his own guilt to know your head doesn't lead when it comes to guilt, your heart does. And he wants to save Dureena as much as Matheson does, but he won't sacrifice the best first officer...hell, the best man he's ever known on the off chance he's somehow received divine providence revealing her location. Matheson insists he knows, it's not a delusion or guilt. Gideon tells him if he knew for a fact that it was Matheson talking and not the...he hesitates...artifact..., he might even consider letting him make the sacrifice. As it stands, that's not gonna happen. Matheson asks him what makes him think he has a choice. With a wave of his arm, Singleton, Tracy and the other crew members drop to the floor unconscious, leaving only Gideon and Matheson. Gideon says the real Matheson would never have done that and asks if he's next. Matheson says no, for you I have something special. The room fades...

**EAS PHOENIX – DECEMBER 2266**

Gideon suddenly finds himself standing eleven month in the past, watching ISN on the monitor as it shows a live feed of the Drakh plague being released into the atmosphere of Earth. He's 90% sure it's not real, but it's more real than any dream he's ever had. Crewman James (the Mouth) turns on him and yells that we could have been there. We were scheduled to be home in three weeks for a refit, there was no reason to take the com system down for repairs. If not for that they would have gotten the call to Earth in time and maybe made a difference. Gideon is shaken, but trying not to buy into it. He turns and storms away from James and the others and as he rounds a corner is hit with another flash.

Instead of continuing down the corridor, he's entered the bridge, with James calmly manning his station off to one side. He pleasantly nods a greeting to Gideon, who is completely confused. Matheson comes up behind him causing him to turn and demand to know what's the purpose of making him relive this. From his reaction we can tell this isn't possessed _Excalibur_ Matheson, but the _Phoenix_ Matheson of a year ago. He tells Gideon that the maintenance crews are ready to take the com array offline. Gideon realizes it's days earlier and is thrown. If this is a dream, it's a cruel torture, unlike the man he knows Matheson to be, but possibly in line with whatever entity lives in the Apocalypse Box. But not knowing the extent of Matheson's new abilities, there's a chance this is real. And if it is, maybe he gets a do-over for one of the biggest regrets of his life. He figures in either case he has no idea how to get back to that moment on the bridge of the _Excalibur_ so decides to play it out. He orders a confused Matheson to recall the maintenance crew and once they're secured to set course for Earth, maximum burn.

**BRIDGE**

Matheson faces his own demon...in the form of a figure that looks and sounds just like him. It says with the enhanced power from hyperspace he's finally been able to worm himself free of the telepathic prison he was placed in. He tries to figure out who's in control of his body, asking questions about whether it's a trapped alien and even considering that it IS a mutated form of himself, with this undamaged one acting as a conscience. The Matheson Entity tells him that in the end it doesn't matter, the only thing that does matter is Dureena. The Matheson Spirit asks if that includes his crew and captain, gesturing to their bodies on the floor. The Entity tells him that the others are simply sleeping and will awake when this is over. As for Gideon, he's giving him a chance most other people would kill for, to right one of the most horrible wrongs of their lives. The Spirit wants a better explanation, but the entity says he doesn't have time, he has to concentrate. They're here.

**HYPERSPACE**

The _Excalibur_ pierces what should be an impenetrable hyperspace veil with the help of Matheson and the extensive Vorlon enhancements now running through the ship. The other side is nothing like hyperspace, it's a purple zone with green electrical lightening igniting all around them...Dark Space. At the center of all this chaos is some kind of station. It's not quite as big as the _Excalibur_ even, but from the design aspects of it, it at least appears to have been created by whoever built the ship that took Dureena.

**BRIDGE**

The Entity tells his Spirit form that now they can get Dureena. The Spirit says that may be easier said than done. From the other side of Dark Space, a trio of similarly designed ships is heading right for them.

**EAS PHOENIX – DECEMBER 2266**

They arrive at Earth just ahead of the _Victory_ and _Excalibur_. Matheson is right in character, having no clue what kind of ships those are. Having studied every scintilla of data available on this battle, Drakh ships and the Death Cloud, Gideon tries to contact Sheridan, but he's tied up conversing with General Yuri Denisov of the _Hermes_ , trying to convince him of the incoming fleet. He opts to contact General Thompson instead. Thompson is in no mood to talk right now, but Gideon uses his future knowledge of the Tarsier project to get his attention. He tells him of a secondary attack wing and tells the General to scramble everything they have into low Earth orbit. Thompson is appalled, nothing on planet can even help with what they now see on the screen. Gideon knows, but says that's not their job. Leave the main fleet and the Death Cloud to the fleet. If that fails, the Drakh will launch a plague using small craft that can sneak through the blockade. Thompson wants to know where he's getting his information, so Gideon makes up a story about stumbling across a damaged Drakh ship left behind the fleet on the way here. Thompson pushes for more but Gideon doesn't have time. He says if he's wrong they wasted a little fuel. If he's right, 10 billion lives can be saved before they become infected.

Cutting the channel, Matheson is confused, but Gideon just tells him he didn't have time to argue. Matheson, being his trusted right hand, needs no convincing. If he needs to know, Gideon will tell him. Matheson starts to bring the ship into formation but Gideon tells him they've got this covered without us. We need to be in position in case Thompson is an even bigger self-serving idiot than Gideon already thinks.

**BRIDGE**

Matheson is holding his own single-handedly battling the three enemy ships. Each one is a third the size of the Excalibur, but without launching fighters or having a crew to keep up with every detail, more shots are getting through than the average battle they've been in. His Spirit form is checking the readings coming in, saying that the crystalline hull is showing damage in the red in some areas. They can't take many more hits. The Entity simply says, then we won't. The Spirit sees him arming the main guns and is terrified. He tries to convince the Entity that it'll take all of their power for almost a minute...they'll be a sitting duck. The Entity tells him his information is out of date. He targets the first ship and obliterates it, the lights dim, but everything comes back to full power in about three seconds. The Spirit is stunned as the Entity targets the second ship and takes it out with a shot. The third ship wisely turns tail and heads back to the edge of Dark Space. The Spirit asks the Entity, what now? The Entity smiles and contacts Trace, telling him it's go time.

**MODIFIED SHUTTLE**

Trace is ready to go and heads for the station. Matheson gives him detailed instructions on where to go. Trace approaches area but says he can't see an airlock of any kind. Matheson reminds him of the transport technology these beings had, they'd have no use for an airlock. He tells Trace to line his hatch up at certain coordinates. Trace is baffled but complies. From the side of the shuttle a very Vorlon-like tendril comes out, connecting with the hull and burning right through it. Matheson tells Trace he has a hard lock, to open the airlock. Sliding on his breather he takes a chance, seeing the inside of the station.

**ALIEN STATION**

Trace grabs an assault rifle and heads in. Inside the base are several scabrous looking aliens who are shocked to see him. He shoots the first and demands to know where Dureena is from the second. It doesn't seem to understand, but it's a moot point as he hears her scream from down the hall. He hits the alien hard enough to knock him out, and runs into Dureena's room. She's strapped down to a table with an alien hovering over her...who Trace shoots without hesitation when he sees it holding a saw-looking thing. He cuts her loose and helps her up, not paying attention behind him. Dureena goes from needing Trace for support to a warrior, shoving him aside and rolling as an approaching alien shoots at them. She comes up by a wall full of ornamental objects and weapons and in one fluid motion grabs a sword from the center, swings around and decapitates the alien. Trace pulls himself to his feet in shock and says it's time to go. Before they leave she turns again, driving the sword through the headless alien's chest with a roar of rage. She pulls it out, turns and tells him _now_ it's time to go. They hop back in the shuttle, but he doesn't have any controls to disconnect the tendril. He contacts Matheson who says it's taken care of. Sure enough it has withdrawn into the shuttle. They head back to _Excalibur_.

**EAS PHOENIX – DECEMBER 2266**

In Gideon's “time loop” Matheson reports that the last of the Drakh plague shuttles has been destroyed. He does a scan at Gideon's request. Matheson says one moment, completing his scan. Gideon asks well? With no response he asks again to find himself alone on the _Phoenix_ 's bridge. His face drops as even that background fades away...

**BRIDGE**

Gideon opens his eyes on the _Excalibur_ again. Tracy is already awake, hovering over Matheson who's unconscious on the floor. Pulling himself together he sees Dark Space for the first time on the viewscreen and asks for a status from the crew. They tell him controls aren't responding, but they are moving out of this area in what's apparently an exact reversal of the course that took them to...wherever here is. Gideon says that's something and orders Singleton to get back to the engine room and get him control of his ship back. Looking at an unconscious Matheson he's hoping that may be easier now. He asks Tracy how he is and she says he appears to be sleeping but his pulse and respiration are normal. She asks what the point of this all was but Gideon isn't listening. He's staring in shock at the blown open entry to the bridge. There stands Trace and Dureena, still holding her sword dripping with alien blood.

**MEDBAY**

Matheson and Dureena are both recovering, neither one objecting to being told to stay in their beds. Dureena remembers nothing of her time on the station, or so she claims. Matheson says he knows the feeling. He has a few hazy half memories, but everything else from the time this insanity started is a blur. He hopes that maybe someday she'll get some answers, that she can make sense out of all of the insanity (though the way he phrases it you can tell he's thinking as much about his situation as hers). She rolls over onto the bed and tells him she's sure of it, her eyes never leaving the sword (which is now glowing).

**GIDEON'S QUARTERS**

Gideon is staring at the Apocalypse Box. He asks what exactly is it? Does it have an agenda of its own? The glow and voice back home inside of it, it tells him their goals are the same. His door chimes and he says just a minute, stashing the box back in its hidey-hole. Trace is at the door asking to come in. Gideon thanks him for what he did. Trace is confused about pretty much all of it, but is glad it all worked out. Gideon asks if he's had enough of planet living and wants to rejoin the mission. He's clearly proven he's an asset to the team. Trace thanks him, but says he has obligations back on Savo IV. Gideon shakes his head, saying to the bugs. Trace smiles and says yeah, to the bugs. He thinks humanity's continued existence is well in hand with the team assembled here. The Drakh won't win. The bugs however have already lost to them once and with how they're seen by most other aliens, he thinks he can do more for their future than humanity's.

He tells Gideon he stopped by for another reason though. Ever since Trace saw him on the bridge, he's recognized the thousand yard stare. Something is tearing him apart. Given how he fell apart a few weeks back, he thinks he may be able to offer a sympathetic ear. Gideon declines, saying he'll be just fine, but Trace doesn't let him off that easy. He says as of now, he's not a member of Gideon's crew. He understands why he can't show what he might perceive as weakness in front of them, but since that doesn't apply, he wishes Gideon would reconsider. He may not have finished seminary training, but he got the listening part down. Gideon's about to decline again but something about Trace's sincerity gets to him. He nods, saying it all started the day before the plague was released...


	20. End of the Line

**End of the Line** **\- (December 30** **th** **, 2267)**

_Written By: J. Michael Straczynski_

**BRIDGE**

Gideon races onto the bridge asking if they still have the signal they've been tracking. Matheson says for now, and Galen is trying to lock on now.

**GALEN'S FLYER**

Galen is in his ship, staring at a silver pool in front of him, seemingly controlling it with a small ball he's rolling between his fingers. Gideon continually asks if he's locked onto it, causing Galen to shush him. As he hears Matheson say the _Excalibur_ has lost the signal, he proudly reports he has a lock. With his system, no power on heaven or Earth can break his lock now.

**BRIDGE**

Gideon orders the navigational data from Galen's ship to be transferred to navigation. 

> **Gideon:** There it is, John. The long road, as Galen says. At the other end could be another one of the ships that killed the _Cerberus_... or the base that built them... or a whole fleet of them. Last time we went after one of those things, we damn near got destroyed. You still up for this?  
>  **Matheson:** Just give the word.  
>  **Gideon:** Then let's do it. And let the devil take the hindmost.  
>  **Matheson:** Aye, sir.

**CORRIDOR**

The crew his hustling through the halls when a crewmember, Jensen, stops another to ask what's going on. The other crewman tell him that Gideon found his white whale again and they're on the way to hunt down the ship that killed the _Cerberus_. He moves off to his station along with everyone else...except Jensen, who moves with purpose in the opposite direction.

**BRIDGE**

Gideon checks with Galen to make certain they're still tracking the signal, which Galen confirms. He asks Matheson what's in this sector, but Matheson says according to the records, their should be nothing. But if there is a base of some sort here, there has to be a jump gate...unless all of their ships are jump capable. Gideon notes a secret jump gate means money and power. What are they getting themselves into?

Galen asks how close he wants to get to the signal and he decides just inside the system would probably be safest. Galen tells them when to jump and they enter normal space about four hours from their target planet. Gideon orders them to take it slow, he wants to know ten seconds before anyone launches a ship at them. Galen interrupts, saying they should be looking for things much smaller than an approaching ship. He points out a field of marble-sized spheres in their path. Gideon calls for full stop and orders a probe launched into the field. As it makes contact the screen is filled with a giant explosion, as the impact against one marble triggers a chain reaction to the rest.

They track the marbles back to a nearby planetoid. Matheson says it could have been an automated defense system, but Gideon points out it took them time to drift this far. Doing a few quick calculations, Matheson figures they were launched four hours ago, which means someone knew they were coming. They have a leak. He tells Matheson he has exactly ten minutes to find and plug it. 

> **Galen:** Why exactly ten minutes?  
>  **Gideon:** Last time we did this as a drill, he ran the whole com system in twelve minutes, which I believe was a record. What good's a record if you can't break it?  
>  **Galen:** I'm sure the first man to run the Greek marathon felt the same way.  
>  **Gideon:** Why? What happened?  
>  **Galen:** He died.

**JENSEN'S QUARTERS**

Answering a chime at his door, Jensen opens it to find an empty hall. Suddenly a group of marines break through, taking him into custody. Gideon enters with Matheson, congratulating him on finding the leak in nine minutes, twenty-five seconds. He reads Jensen's file, showing he was transferred on board two months earlier. He asks why he was planted here and who exactly it is he's working for. Jensen says it doesn't matter that he's been found out...they're both dead. With that he activates a trigger on a prosthetic hand, triggering a bomb. Everyone (but Jensen) manages to clear the room before it goes off.

**MEDBAY**

Gideon enters to see if Chambers can tell him anything about the bomb. Unfortunately, she's never seen anything self-destruct as thoroughly as this bomb. She can't tell if it was made by humans, aliens or leprechauns. She did notice something interesting though. His service record is clean...completely clean. Gideon says some people can do that. He did...for about a week. She suspects it may have been planted, but she has no proof. Gideon is unnerved. If she's right, that means someone high enough in EarthForce to create and plant a fake file is somehow involved in this thing. He thanks her, but she says she didn't really give him any answers. He points out that sometimes interesting questions are better than answers.

**BRIDGE**

They've arrived at a nearly featureless brown planetoid. Matheson says they've picked up a couple of unmarked domes on the surface, but nothing else. And the signal the led them here has been turned off. A squadron of fighters is launched from the surface and Gideon orders their own to be deployed as well. As both sides take up position, Matheson gets an ID on the shuttles...they're starfury and thunderbolt designs. This is apparently an EarthForce base. The pilots ask if they're supposed to open fire on their own ships, but Gideon tells them to stand by for now while he tries to figure this out.

A message comes in from the planetoid. The visual reveals a middle aged man in a major's uniform who orders Gideon to stand down. Gideon reluctantly recalls his squadron and asks what an EarthForce base is doing out here. Over an open channel the major won't even give his name. Gideon invites himself down to the planet for an explanation but is again ordered away. Trying one last thing, Gideon says he has no way of knowing if this is a valid order, the major could be a renegade or an imposter. He'll call in a few more ships to arbitrate. Not wanting anyone else to breach his space, the major agrees to let Gideon and one pilot come down. Matheson doesn't like it...what's an EarthForce base doing at the end of the trail leading to the killers of the _Cerberus_? Gideon doesn't know, but he's damn sure going to get some answers, whatever the risk.

**PLANETARY BASE**

Gideon meets with the major, Lee, in his office. Lee again orders Gideon out of the system, telling him this is a top secret weapon development base. It is frankly above his pay grade and he's not supposed to know about it or to be investigating anywhere near this sector. If he doesn't leave, Lee will have him replaced with someone more compliant before he knows what hit him. Making his position clear, he dismisses Gideon, this time expecting him to obey without question.

**EXCALIBUR – CORRIDOR**

Arriving back on the ship he tells Matheson to take the system away from the base and once they're clear of it to jump to hyperspace. Then, find him Galen.

**GIDEON'S QUARTERS**

Gideon fills Galen in on what Lee told him on the surface. He still thinks Lee is hiding something. Galen points out it _is_ a secret base. Gideon knows it's more than that; the trail from the _Cerberus_ leads right back here. Maybe they're trying to deal with the killer ship. Maybe it was stolen from here. Either way he needs answers. He needs someone to sneak him onto the planet and help him get around unseen once he's there. On both counts, that's Galen. Galen asks him not to go, there's a point of no return in these types of things. Gideon says he understands the danger. 

> **Galen:** I was not speaking of the physical danger, although that's part of it. You could be killed if you are found in the wrong place at the wrong time. But more than that, if you go, you may learn things you do not wish to know. See things you should not see. There is very little innocence left in you .. are you sure you want to sacrifice the last of it?  
>  **Gideon:** I have the lives of three hundred and sixty nine officers and crew on my conscience, Galen. When they died, my innocence went with them. I have nothing else to lose.  
>  **Galen:** There you are wrong. But you will have to learn that in your own time; I only hope you do not learn it too late. We will go.

**DUREENA'S QUARTERS**

Dureena is inside, studying the sword she brought back with her after her kidnapping ordeal. As the door chimes it begins to glow. Wanting to keep her new prize hidden, she throws a blanket over it and answers the door to find Gideon there. He tells her he needs a favor. If anything happens to him on the planet, she's to break into his quarters and find a datacrystal he left there. It has all of the information he's been able to gather on the _Cerberus_ destruction. He can't give it to Matheson directly or it'll look like he was involved. She asks where in his quarters, but he tells her if he wanted to reveal that, he wouldn't need a thief. She should mess the place up, make it obvious it was burglarized, then give the datacrystal to Matheson. She agrees and the two say goodbye.

**GALEN'S SHIP**

Gideon and Galen approach the surface, unseen by any kind of sensors. Gideon tells Galen he ordered scans run of the planet, without telling anyone why, and found the base was twice as big underground as it was above. If they go it there, hopefully there won't be any opposition. Galen asks what if he's wrong. Then he'll be spending a long time in a jail cell somewhere. Suddenly it dawns on Gideon that if they're both back here, who's flying the ship. Galen tells him it flies itself. However he has it protected against intruders and since it takes forever to take those wards down, he suggest Gideon not wander about while he's on board.

**CAVERN – RESEARCH BASE**

Arriving underground, Gideon makes his way through the tunnels. The place is huge and intimidating. Giant conveyors move Shadow-style parts through various parts of the base. He can see dark figures moving in the distance, but can't make out any details. The size and scope of it astounds him. Suddenly he comes upon one of the dark figures and finds it's a woman...or what was once a woman. She's completely coated in Shadow black, then screams in alarm as only a Shadow ship should be able to. Gideon tries to bolt back to Galen's ship, having seen enough, but is stopped by a group of EarthForce marines...very well-armed marines. Knowing when not to fight, he puts up his hands.

**BRIG**

Major Lee confronts him, telling him this conversation is going to end one of two ways. Either he'll be recruited in their ranks, or he'll be reported killed in a hyperspace accident. And Gideon gets to choose. Gideon uses this offer to get some answers. Lee asks if Gideon actually believed the Alliance, blending Vorlon and Minbari technologies together, was the only race trying such things. Or those were the only options to combine. Ten years ago Earth was given Shadow technology, and they've been experimenting with it ever since. Gideon asks if his captain on the _Cerberus_ asked too many questions, but the answer is far more tragic. Being organic tech, their ships needed a human host to act as central processors. Sometimes the blending went well, that time the person inside went insane. Before they could stop the ship it got away, destroying the _Cerberus_ along the way. It was a horrible accident. Gideon is appalled they work with Shadow tech if that's the drawback, but Lee tells him not to judge them so harshly. After all, someone he's very close to has been using it for years. Gideon tries to put it together, guessing Eilerson, but Lee reveals in is in fact Galen.

Gideon can't believe Galen would ever use Shadow-tech, but Lee insists it's true. He asks him to really consider it. Organic tech woven into their bodies...ships that think for themselves...it's obvious. The techno-mages didn't go into hiding all those years ago because they were fleeing the Shadows, they left because Earth wanted what they had and they refused to share. If Gideon decides to join them, he must also lay a trap for Galen once he's on board. He tells Gideon to make his choice. Gideon says he's not stupid, this place is the future, he agrees to help. Lee says he'll send in a telepath to confirm his sincerity.

**PLANETOID SURFACE**

Galen's ship comes barreling toward the base, bursting through the walls.

**CAVERNS**

At the same instant his ship crashes, Galen blows the door to Gideon's cell apart, knocking Lee and two of the three guard unconscious. Gideon leaps onto the third, using the element of surprise to take him down. Galen asks if he waited long enough. Gideon says it'll do. They make their way back through the tunnels, Galen telling him he ordered his ship to park at the same location he dropped Gideon off at. He asks Gideon to remain close, he's providing a cloaking shield to hide their presence, but it takes a lot of energy to expand it to two people. Gideon comments that the thinking ship and cloaking field are so advanced, one might think they're organic tech. Galen is not happy Gideon learned as much as he has.

As they move through the caverns, Galen sees the Shadow people working and is horrified. He hands Gideon his staff and tells him to head to the ship...he must end their misery. Gideon continues on as Galen works his way up the catwalk into the center of the Shadow people. As they converge on him, a black skin similar to their own grows over his body...then explodes outward in great force, killing them all. The explosion is so strong it knocks Gideon off his feet and he turns back to see Galen staggering toward him. The techno-mage loses consciousness and Gideon drags him back to the ship.

**GALEN'S FLYER**

Back on board, Galen confirms much of what Lee told him. Earth's quest to master Shadow-tech was indeed one of the reasons they went into hiding all those years ago. Galen was sent back to the outside world to see how far they'd gotten, but he never suspected anything as perverse as what he just saw. Gideon tells him he must have been a new kind of stupid not to have put this together before now. He asks if the only reason Galen saved him from the _Cerberus_ was so that he'd have someone who could lead him to this. Galen is hurt and asks him what his heart tells him. Gideon says it tells him never to trust anyone, ever again. He has Galen set a course for Mars and send a coded message to the _Excalibur_ telling them to meet him there. He plans on blowing the lid off of this entire conspiracy. Galen asks what he should do once he drops Gideon off. Gideon tells him to just go away. Galen asks for how long, but Gideon admits he just doesn't know.

**MARS**

Gideon is at a public com booth dressed in civilian clothes. He makes a call to the _Excalibur_ and tells Eilerson he needs his help to set up a meeting with the provisional government. Given how deeply this cancer has spread into EarthForce he can't trust using his own connections. Eilerson has the the clout and connections to pull this off. He stresses it must be done in the strictest of confidence, he doesn't even want any of the crew to know. This is his duty and he'll do it alone. Eilerson asks if Galen will be there. Gideon gives him a terse no and severs the link.

Some time later Gideon is waiting to meet Eilerson when he's both pleased and annoyed to see Matheson, Dureena and Chambers approaching with him. He's so focused on this he doesn't notice Galen keeping a discreet eye on him from around the corner. Gideon meets up with the group and tells them again he doesn't want them to be any part of this. Matheson tells him they talked it over and decided if he's going to do this, they're all standing with him. Gideon appreciates the support, but only he can testify as a first hand witness to the atrocities. Eilerson says they'd better hurry, it took a lot of doing to pull this off on what little information Gideon provided him and they don't want to miss their window.

Far above, a sniper takes position on the top of a neighboring building. At the last second Galen catches a glimpse of the gun and runs out, determined to stop another tragedy. He rushes forward, knocking people over as he goes.. 

> **Galen:** No! Mathew! Mathew! Get down!

Gideon hears him and turns, but it's too late. Multiple bullets strike him in his chest, sending him to the ground...and his death?


End file.
